secrets
by sport21
Summary: everyone has secrets, but not everyone has a clone brother, or has an ex-girlfriend that doesn't like to share- this is the story of how Peter's secrets come back to haunt his new relationship with Ava, and how the unfolding events will change him forever. can Ava save Peter from the impending darkness or will she let him go? PeterxAva formally a shoulder to cry on
1. a shoulder to cry on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spider-man it is owned by marvel and Disney nor do I own the lone ranger **

**quick shot hope you all enjoy reviews are appreciated **

It's Halloween and everybody is finishing their costumes the guys all had an a joint theme, Luke & Sam were sharing a white horse costume, Danny's costume consisted of a pair a leather pants and white body paint with a stuffed crow or maybe a raven tied to his head.

Peter's costume tied them all together he was dressed in a black suit with an eye mask, white hat and twin six shooter co2 powered bb guns. He made his way into the den of the Parker house where the guys were waiting "Ha-ha Sam that half of the costume suits you perfectly…I've been calling you a horses ass for years and now you've literally become one" Peter laughed as did everyone else. But Ava she was curled up on the couch watching the movie the guys based their costumes on, the lone ranger, she wouldn't be joining the boys at Harry's party because she had a date. Although Sam just said: she wasn't coming because she didn't believe in the costumes that girls wore to the parties.

"You know what Sam you wonder why you never find a date on Halloween, It's because you're a chauvinistic pig!" Ava growled "and not that's it's any of your business but Dallas is coming by to pick me up because unlike any of you people actually find me attractive & interesting!"

Everybody began cowering away from Ava. She was extremely moody with all of them except for Peter she was like a light switch with him, this morning they were the best of friends and tonight she wanted to scratch his eyes out…he didn't even do anything wrong yet. "Got to go" the others chanted as they scurried out the front door, leaving Peter alone trapped with Ava

"You dicks open the door!" Peter screamed as he fought to pull it open but was no match for their combined strength,

"You are safe my friend, you are a spirit walker you can't die in battle" Danny said through the window.

"Danny that's not funny open the freaking door!" Peter screamed, as Ava's shadow dawned on him from behind, Peter turned to see a terrifying angry Ava he gulped in fear and tried to make a defense argument. "Look Ava I got nothing against you having a date in fact I'm happy for you" he squeaked as he flinched in anticipation of Ava's impending strike…but it never came.

Instead she gave him a friendly hug "I know you are Peter and thank you for being such a good friend. Enjoy the party" she said,

Peter was at a loss for words Ava was in a good mood with him again rather than tempt fate he quickly opened the door "I hope your date works out Ava….have a good night" he called back as he ducked out the door.

They arrived at Harry's party the music was blaring and the windows rattling, the team and Harry were gathered around the pool table while Peter and Harry played the others were all downing every drink they could get their hands on.

"Come on _kemosabe shoot true, remember spirit walker you cannot miss" Danny laughed it seemed the role of Tanto was perfect for Danny both had philosophical ways of speaking or it was just random nonsense, Peter lined up his shot and combo 5 striped balls into the pockets. Harry's jaw dropped ordinarily Peter sucked at pool and tonight he was making Harry look like a punk,_

_"Is Peter a better pool player when he's hammered?" Harry asked with a stupid incoherent chuckle. The night carried on and the boys partied all through it every drink tasted like another, shot after shot and triple drinks t_ _he guys became less in control of their actions. Harry had M.j perched on the counter and was basically gnawing on her face, _

_Peter & Danny were hammered to the point where they were dancing to the Kemosabe song by the sugar hill gang _

_"__HIYOO Silver, is what I say!_

Ho! Ho! Wowowowowowowowow!  
Hit it gang!

Ho! Ho! Ho! Aowowowowowowowowowowowo!

[Chorus]  
Tonto, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Kemosabe, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Custer, jump on it, jump on it, jump on it...  
Apache, jump on it, jump on it, wowowowowowowowowo!  
A-hunga-hunga-hunga-hunga"

The crowd sang along as Peter and Danny danced on the pool table they were trashed but didn't care, they just kept on dancing.

"Please tell me you're getting this" Luke laughed as Sam was recording the display of his friends making asses of themselves,

"Every second…100,000 hits guaranteed" Sam replied as Peter slipped on a billiard ball and fell to the ground with a floor shaking crash.

"Ouch Silver help me up" Peter groaned as Luke pulled him up,

"Maybe we should get home" Luke suggested "the guys are pretty much dead, plus you're hammered".

Peter suddenly went straight faced and stood up right "actually I'm not, my healing factor regenerates cell tissue at an accelerated rate plus alcohol is a type neural inhibiter Spiders have anti venom to counter act toxins and poisons like that….translation I can't get drunk" Peter said as Luke looked at him blankly.

"So then what was all that?" Luke whispered as Sam grabbed Danny,

"Call it blowing off frustration" Peter mumbled that was the truth he was only doing this to blow off steam after the streak of bad luck he needed a night to just have fun. After Norman going green again, being suspended from active duty with the Avengers and now Harry was dating M.j Peter was starting to feel isolated luckily he could always count on his friends and former team.

Sam and Danny stumbled into the elevator "you horse's ass" Peter laughed as he helped Sam up,

"I have a plan…let's go and check out Ava's date" he laughed the elevator went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"That's a bad idea" Peter said shuttering at what would Ava would do to them if she caught them spying on her date tonight,

"Come parker don't be a wuss" Sam hiccupped "come on guys we all know we want to".

Despite Peter's protest the guys decided to run over to the zoo and check on Ava's date, they found them looking at the polar bear exhibit Ava's hand was entwined with his and her head rested on her shoulder before Dallas tilted her head up and kissed her.

Something began to burn within Peter as he watched them, a violence surrounded him he wanted to throw Dallas into the bear pool head first and hold his head under water until the bubbles stopped. (**Devil Spidey popped up on Peter's shoulder "you could do it you know it's dark there's no witnesses out here accidents do happen" he said maniacally as Angel spidey popped up on Peter's other shoulder "hey now Ava's your friend you should be happy that she's happy" he argued. Devil spidey webbed his mouth shut "time for a little spider mischief" he nudged with a wink**)

"The devil has a point" Peter thought to himself.

But before Peter could even think of a devious plan Sam beat him to it, he had pissed on the zoo power generator and caused it to arc out and shut down some of the electronic locks on the cages. A Lion, a Rhino, and a zebra had escaped, "Sam you stupid…" Peter started but was cut off by Sam "yeah, yeah I'm a horses ass I know just grab one will you" he shouted.

Luke ran after the Rhino, Sam and Danny chased down the lion leaving Peter the Zebra "so the guy in the cowboy costume gets the horse?" he sighed,

The guys all did their best to try and stay hidden from Ava and Dallas as so they didn't ruin her date, but that was proving difficult.

Luke had tried to match the Rhino in brute force and wrestle the powerful animal, the Rhino became angry and charged swinging Luke from its horn it stormed through the park as Luke fought to control it they zig zagged from side to side behind Ava and Dallas who were completely oblivious to the ragging brute behind them.

They crashed into the concrete pen when Luke finally slammed his fists down on the Rhinos head knocking it out cold "sweet Christmas….I hope nobody notices that" he mumbled as he started dragging the Rhino back to its pen,

Dallas turned to Ava "did you hear that? Sounds like somebody tried to knock down a wall" he said, Ava's eyes widened in fear she quickly whipped around and turned on her communicator "guys please tell me you're not at the zoo picking fights" she hissed, "no worries Ava were just grabbing a slice and heading home…how's the date?" came Peter's voice. Ava cut the communication off at that question she knew something was amiss but didn't want to leave her date.

Sam and Danny had chased the Lion into washrooms, the Lion glared at Sam with ravenous hunger "why is he looking at me like that?" Sam gulped.

"You are dressed like a horse, perhaps he is hungry" Danny suggested, Sam's eyes bulged out of his head as his head flipped from Danny to the Lion,

"Not funny dude…you think he is though?"

The Lion snarled at the boys they were still drunk from the party and Sam didn't have his helmet "we should probably run" Danny suggested but Sam was already gone out the door "….It's good to have friends" he sighed as he to bolted for the door with the hungry Lion hunting them down.

The boys ran across the zoo with the Lion on their tails they ran around the tiger pen seconds after Ava and Dallas just left it.

"Ok seriously Ava I hear something!" Dallas freaked, "I didn't hear anything" Ava replied.

Danny put the Lion in a head lock while Sam tried to restrain its leg's "hey Danny spin him around I'll kick him in the nuts" Sam shouted, but they didn't have to the Lion passed out from the hold Danny had,

"I hate cats" Sam breathed exhaustedly.

Peter chased the zebra into the middle of traffic but quickly caught it, although dozens of people caught him on camera doing so luckily the hat and mask hid his face. "Oh I'd be stupid not to this bit" he smiled to himself and took of his hat "HIYOO SILVER AWAY!" he shouted as he rode the zebra back into the zoo.

He rode the zebra back to its pen but came to skidding stop, Ava and Dallas were 10 feet in front of him reading the display map looking for the nocturnal animals,

"Maybe we should call it a night and get some "_sleep" _Dallas said laying the heavy hint on "sleep" which only spiked Peter's anger even more, he really didn't like Dallas and now even more so he wanted to beat him senseless.

"Dallas….I'm not ready for that extend of intimacy" Ava whimpered, Peter saw the slightest flash of anger in Dallas's eyes,

"You hurt her Dallas… and I'll end you!" Peter hissed under his breath.

"Maybe I should just take you home" Dallas said with ice in his voice,

As they walked away Peter locked the Zebra back up in its pen, the guys met up with him at the main gate "let's go home guys I've had enough excitement for tonight" Peter said depressingly and the others nodded in agreement, Sam keeled over and puked into the monkey cage upsetting the occupants.

They made it home around 12:30 minutes after Ava and Dallas,

"How was the party boys" Dallas scoffed "nice mask Parker did the other raccoons play nicely with you".

Peter would have liked to have knocked Dallas out but Ava was still his friend and doing so might get her mad at him, so he put on a fake smile "you know what Dallas they didn't, they all seemed pretty upset you weren't there to play in garbage with them" he retorted.

"Peter!" Ava hissed "night boys" she added holding the door open signaling them to go inside and leave them alone,

"Is it just me or does Ava seem rather bitchy when she's with him" Luke asked,

The guys all traded looks then replied in unison "she's bitchy when he's around".

Aunt May came down stairs and Saw Ava on the front steps with a familiar boy, her eyes narrowed and she moved to the door "hello Dallas" Aunt May said coldly,

Dallas's eyes widened and his jaw went slack his face pretty much read "oh crap".

"Mrs. Parker, good to see you" Dallas whimpered,

Aunt May however did not look happy "Dallas shouldn't you be at home with your fiancé and your child like a loyal father should be!" she hissed.

With those words the atmosphere went dead, everybody looked from Ava to Dallas waiting for the lethal reaction but Ava just wrapped her arms around herself and ran inside, "Ava I can explain" Dallas shouted.

Ava stopped beside Peter and turned back to Dallas she was trying to fight back the hurt, betrayal and the tears "I trusted you, believed you when you said loved me. This whole time you have another girl and a child drop dead" Ava ran upstairs and Peter heard the sound of her sniffling and soon crying.

Dallas tried to step inside when Peter stopped him it was one thing to be a jerk around her but to use her as an attempt at a booty call Peter wasn't letting that slide "you didn't hear her to well so I'll clear it up for you….Fuck off….sorry aunt May" he said "Luke escort him from the property".

Luke grabbed Dallas and threw him into the trash cans "you come near Ava again….they will never find your body" he growled.

Peter went upstairs he could hear Ava from his room he knew she was crying, he had no idea what he could say or do in this situation he knocked 3 times "Ava…are you there?" he asked,

"Go away Peter! I don't want to talk!" she cried. Peter took a deep breath and walked in

"You know what it's my room" he said playfully, Ava's eyes were red and puffy and his pillow was soaked, "Ava look…"

"Peter I don't want to talk about it ok, if the only reason a guy likes me is just to use me to escape his other girlfriend and child then I'm done with all of you!" she hissed,

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry that this happened Ava especially to you….you don't deserve to be treated like that. But don't give up yet I'm betting some day you will find your mister perfect and he'll treat you the way you should be" Peter said as he started rubbing her back being careful not to go to low.

Ava sat up and wiped her eyes good old Parker was by her side every time she needed a friend "you know I should have clued in that he was no good when he asked me to sleep with him on the first date" she sniffled,

"Sometimes when we want something Ava we overlook the smaller details, you can't hold that against yourself",

Ava wrapped her arms around Peter's chest "why can't I find a guy like you?" she joked.

Peter smiled she was coming around again "because the human race couldn't survive if there were more guys like me" he chuckled, Ava pulled away from him

"You'd be surprised Peter once girls realize the high school drama subsides and bad guys aren't worth trying to change they'll be fighting over you" she whispered.

"Ha-ha you're going to ok, you are the strongest person I know" Peter finished as he tried to stand up, but Ava did not relinquish her hold on him, in fact she tightened her grip and began to purr.

"Please just stay 5 minutes longer Peter … I don't want to be alone"

Peter sank back into the bed as Ava rested her head on his chest and resumed purring, "you know Peter it's funny every time something goes wrong in my life you're the one who's there to pick me up" Ava whispered.

"I've always got your back Ava you know that" he replied.

Ava looked up in to Peter's his deep blue eyes that were always so full of life, hope and comfort "Peter what's wrong with me? Do I just pick absolute jerks?"

"No, the bad guys just outnumber the nice guys so mathematically the odds are stacked against you" Peter replied,

Ava slid her arms up around his neck "maybe not… I found you after all"

She leaned in to kiss him but Peter backed away "Ava your hurt and your mad and I'm just a comforting shoulder to cry on" he said,

Ava crawled over the bed to him "true but I can't deny how I feel" she replied as she jumped into Peter's arms "Peter I think I love you….and I'm sorry I took so long to realize it" she finished as she kissed him they fell back on to the bed,

"Ava….I love you to….I always have" he whispered.


	2. building a relationship

**I know I said this was a one shot but I thought I'd see if I could make a story out of it smut is hard to put into fitting words so please bare with me on this story Until I find the write way to do this thank you **

Ava crawled over the bed to him "true but I can't deny how I feel" she replied as she jumped into Peter's arms "Peter I think I love you….and I'm sorry I took so long to realize it" she finished as she kissed him they fell back on to the bed,

"Ava….I love you to….I always have" he whispered.

Ava looked into Peter's deep blue eyes as a most out of the ordinary thought crossed her mind "Peter would you stay with me tonight?" Ava whispered,

Peter smirked a little "I'm sure Aunt May wouldn't mind letting you stay the night, I better grab the spare blankets for the couch" he replied.

Ava smiled and curled up close to Peter "that's …..Not what I meant" she said "I want you to stay with me tonight" she repeated hinting heavy on the "with",

Peter had a blank stare on his face **(Chibi spidey started knocking on Peter's head "earth to Peter Ava wants you to sleep with her as in romantically or in simplest terms see each other naked!" he screamed) **

"Oh, oh…OH" Peter exclaimed "Ava…I...Uh…are you sure this is what you want?" he stammered,

Ava nodded "I am more than anything" she replied,

Peter rolled over so their eyes met "Ava I have to tell you I've never done this before" he figured it was best to be honest with her, she would have figured it out anyways if he did something wrong which he was sure he would.

Ava looked back at Peter "neither have I so this is one adventure we'll do together" she replied as she kissed her way from his lips down the length of his body,

Each time her lips touched his body his skin tingled and he felt a cold chill shoot through him and he began to slightly shake with nervous energy "ok Pete just stay calm remember this is new for her too" he thought to himself he nearly jumped out of his pants which were now pulled free of his ankles, when he felt Ava's lips wrap around his member, her tongue tickled the sensitive tip and when she hummed his whole body shook.

Ava was trying to remember the different techniques the female lead in her romance novels did this, but she wasn't prepared for the fact she couldn't completely fit Peter in her mouth that was never an issue in her novels. "How does he hide this inside those spandex tights?' she thought to herself, as she continued massaging Peter's cock for another 15 minutes or so before she felt what felt like a slick oily gel run over her tongue, then in an explosive release her mouth was flooded and filled, almost reactively Ava felt like she wanted to throw up she had yet to learn to train her gag reflex to accommodate this type of activity, her head shot up over the edge and she spit the thick white substance into the garbage can.

Peter's eyes almost euphoric as this release washed away all his stress and intensity nervous energy as Ava turned back to him and pulled her shirt off revealing her snow white bra, Peter sat up and pulled Ava close as he rested is head in between her supple breasts they were soft yet firm and had a slight bounce to them.

"these are really fun" he laughed as his hands cupped Ava's breasts before sneaking around to the snaps on the back, his spider sensitive fingers easily undid the snaps, he then returned to cupping the big brown orbs before him with his thumbs flipping her nipples.

Ava felt her body tingle with Goosebumps, Peter's fingers felt like they had hundreds of stiff little hairs the tickled with each stroke, but he was getting a little rough and with his super human strength was starting to hurt her.

"Easy boy" she whimpered, grabbing his hands "those are sensitive…I want to enjoy this too please be gentle".

Peter lowered his hands to Ava's waist "great I knew I'd screw up and hurt her" he whispered,

Ava saw the sadness in his eyes and she knew what he was thinking "you didn't hurt me Peter just please be gentle" she breathed as Peter resumed kissing her body making his way down hers "Peter...what are you doing?" she asked as her heart rate quickened.

"Uncle Ben always said to return every kindness" Peter replied as his head disappeared below the blankets, Ava felt his warm breath between her thighs then a rush of adrenaline and her pupils dilate as she felt the tip of Peter's tongue penetrate her. She never imagined his tongue would feel this exhilarating and wondered if the main event would be as pleasurable, "Peter that feels so….ouch" she yelped her hand darted down under the blankets and grabbed Peter by the tongue and pulled him upwards. "Are you trying to dig to china!" she snapped,

Peter shook his head nervously, "right, are you a lizard?'' Ava asked, Peter shook his head again unable to talk because Ava had a death grip on his tongue. "Right so stop trying so hard…you had it right when you first started" she finished and let go of his tongue.

That put a damper on Peter's exploration of Ava's body and he went back to kissing her, Ava pushed him up in a fit of panic "Peter do you have protection?" she gasped.

"I…well…no this was kind of spontaneous" he replied, Ava bit her lip she wanted Peter more than anything but she did not want to risk getting pregnant,

"Does your aunt have any laying around?" she asked, Peter shuddered in moral disgust

"I don't even want to imagine if she does" he shuddered. Ava smiled at Peter's innocence considering their predicament.

"if you promise to be quick and pull out…maybe just this once we'll skip the condom….just this once" she repeated touching the end of his nose playfully, "and be gentle because this will be painful for me" she whimpered.

"Promise I won't hurt you" Peter replied, but Ava knew no matter how hard Peter tried she would be hurt that was just simple mechanics of her biology, she took 3 deep breathes as Peter lined himself up and slowly began inching his way into her.

As soon as she felt Peter inside her eyes widened and her body quivered as he slowly went deeper into her, her breathing got shallow and her heart rate quickened, she soon felt his cock graze the squishy surface of her hymen and she tensed up.

Peter saw the look of panic in her eyes and stopped "we can stop if you're not ready I'll still love you in the morning" Peter whispered softly.

Those words were all Ava needed to hear Peter said he would love her even if she stopped after going so far already but she wanted this. So Ava took another deep breath and counted to 3 "do it" she whispered, Peter pushed and the hymen broke and a warm tingle shot through Ava's lower body but the pain did come as Ava tensed up she bit down on Peter's collar bone.

Wincing in pain Peter continued to find his rhythm, it didn't take long before their bodies found each-others rhythm and like in combat or training they fell in sync, As Peter sunk in Ava lowered her herself to better cradle him and when he pulled back she pushed inward onto him.

They continued for another hour before Ava climaxed and screamed into a pillow she pulled over her face she didn't want to scream and alert everyone in the house, she feared they would come barging in and see them.

Peter rolled over and laid down bedside her breathing harder than his most epic battles, "and here I thought most guys made a mess and where quick on their first time" Ava said between breathes,

"I imagine enhanced stamina plays a major role in that" Peter laughed,

"And he's modest to…now if only you cooked, cleaned and could breathe between your ears you'd be the ultimate boyfriend" she said playfully before kissing him "still love me?" she asked,

"I never stopped, and I never will" he replied, Ava smiled and kissed his cheek

"I love you Peter" she whispered as she closed her eyes, Peter ran off to his private bathroom he had a swelling pain he needed to deal with "damn it if it's either this or a rubber I'll use the rubber" he hissed.

The next morning was like a dream sequence for Ava she felt like she was floating on a cloud, her night with Peter replayed over and over again making her smile "that was so much more enjoyable than reading novels" she said happily.

She sat up and noticed Peter wasn't next her, but the bed was stained red forcing Ava to quickly rip the sheets off and stuff them in Peter's closet "I'll have to wash those before Mrs. Parker finds them" she panicked. Ava quickly got dressed and went down stairs the clock on the wall read 7:05 meaning the boys wouldn't be up yet,

But there was one wrapped up in blankets on the couch Ava felt a little betrayed that Peter had snuck off down stairs just after they made love,

"Morning Ava" said May parker from the kitchen waving her in "how are you this morning?" she asked.

Ava smiled a little "I feel better than I did last night" Ava replied,

"that's good, I know Peter went to check on you last night but everyone was in bed before he came back down" Aunt May said glancing over at her nephew with a pride filled smile.

Ava looked over too and realized that's why Peter snuck back down so nobody would know what they did last night and give her a hard time for it, "yeah…he really is a good shoulder to cry on" she whispered.

Aunt May patted Ava on the head "you're a strong girl Ava…and I'm sure you will find a guy who likes you for the right reasons".

Ava looked back at Peter from the corner of her eye and felt her face go warm, she already had and she intended to never let him go "thanks Mrs. Parker that means a lot" she replied,

Aunt May passed Ava a glass of milk "however next time you two have a moment remind Peter to wash the lip stick of his face" she laughed,

Ava went to run into the living room when May caught her arm "I already washed his face dear if the boys saw that I don't think you two would ever have another private moment alone…but please tell me am I going to have to make a special trip to the drug store for you soon?" she laughed as Ava's face went redder than Peter's Spider-man mask.

"Ah….I, I….it's just…." Ava was speechless,

"It's alright dear, I was your age once, you're not little kids anymore and you're both responsible but if you do decide to do that I'd prefer you did it here under a safe environment".

Ava was now dumbfounded May Parker was actually ok with the idea of her and Peter having sex…again but she wouldn't tell her about last night unless she was wearing Adomantium armor with 100 feet between them.

"It's almost time for school I'll get the boys up if you can handle Peter" may said with a wink,

Ava walked over to the couch but saw that Peter was awake already "how long were you awake!" she asked sternly,

Peter smiled "since 6:50 when I snuck down here to avoid suspicion of being upstairs all night" he laughed.

Ava quickly snuck a peck on his cheek "thank you" she whispered "now get up we have school" she ordered,

"I can't…I'm still naked" Peter replied.

**well everyone please let me know what you think I'm still on the fence with this story suggestions/comments are always welcomed**


	3. the other Spider

**thank you to those who have read, favourite/ followed this story and to JC you have a good idea for a story and if you don't mind waiting I'll try and tinker with a plot Idea**

**and thank you to latinoheat151 for the encouraging reviews **

Ava and the guys caught a subway train to school while Peter had taken his usual route, although she wasn't showing it Ava was actually missing him.

After last night she wanted to talk about what they were going to do about telling the guys, she wasn't too concerned about Fury because Peter wasn't on their team anymore so there was no risk of compromising the team. But she was worried the guys might consider what her and Peter had as a problem like that she might write them out after everything they've been through together.

Luke was the first to notice that Ava was unusually quiet figuring it was because of what happened with Dallas he tried to get her to lighten up, "hey Sam do you still have that video from the party last night?" he asked with a laugh.

Sam's eyes lit up like diamonds he had forgotten about the video "yes!" he screamed drawing the attention of everyone on the subway "here Ava watch this" he snickered as he passed Ava his cell phone while Danny looked away in shame.

As Ava watched the video she couldn't help but smile at Peter and Danny's dancing before Peter tripped over the 8 ball and hit the floor "how did you guys not get beat up?" she laughed although Peter did look somewhat cute in his lone ranger outfit,

"because nobody knew it was Parker under the mask" Luke replied "which actually came in handy when Sam let those animals loose" he finished before freezing in his seat "awe crap" he squeaked.

"You guys were at the zoo last night? And you let the animals free!" Ava growled,

"Sam, Sam let them free after suggesting we spy on you" Luke added pointing back at Sam invulnerable or not Ava was flat out scary especially when she went cat crazy, she rounded back on Sam with her eyes flaring up green,

"run Sam…run fast run far" she growled, but Sam had a guardian angel in the form of Ava's cell phone, "you're lucky Sam" she hissed as she glanced at the caller ID and saw Peter's face on her screen which lifted her spirits a little,

"hey Parker" she tried to remain as low key as possible "hey kitten going to be a little late to school this morning ran into….I'm not sure he's either family or he's a pain…possibly both" came Peter's voice.

"What do you mean either family? You don't know your own relatives?" she laughed.

"Ow! Son of a bitch that was my toe, Kitten I'll have to call you back see you in school…love you".

"….." Ava was at a loss for words, Peter said I love you knowing Ava couldn't say it in front of the others "you too Parker" she said with a red face, "I hate him so much right now" she thought to herself trying to hide her smile.

The gang arrived at school 15 minutes before the bell rang, they knew Peter was going to be late so they didn't look for him, But a wave a velvet hair caught their attention, "hey guys where's Peter?" M.j asked.

"Late as always" Ava replied, M.j looked at Ava in the oddest of ways

"How are you anyways Ava…I mean if I can ask" she asked.

"Fine…why wouldn't I be?" Ava replied very suspiciously squinting her eyes a bit.

"Sam told me about what happened with Dallas…the guy is scum"

Just as Ava opened her mouth to tear Sam apart she looked away towards the doors, to say she was shocked was an understatement she would sooner believe hell had frozen over then this…Peter was on time.

She so badly wanted to run to him but refrained herself from doing so, he had his stupid grin on his face as he joined the group,

"You know you look a lot like Peter Parker but you can't be because you're on time" M.j laughed.

Peter just smiled and shook his head "what can I say I feel lighter on my feet today he said in a cheery tone,

"Well whatever you're doing seems to working…maybe you should do it regularly" M.j laughed.

Peter shot Ava a quick glance, luckily nobody else caught it except M.j "We'll see what the future holds" he replied as the bell rang and they made their way to their separate class Ava quickly grabbed Peter's and jumped on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Thought you were going to be late. Not that I'm complaining" she said,

Peter laced his fingers through Ava's "meh it was just my…uhm…I guess he's my cousin stopping by for Aunt May's birthday tomorrow" Peter said. Ava looked at Peter as if she was considering having him committed,

"Peter how do you not know your own relatives?" she laughed, but quickly stopped when she noticed Peter wasn't laughing with her instead he was quiet and Peter was never quiet.

"I'll explain that a little bit later, but right now…" Peter's head darted up and down the hallways looking for anyone stragglers who were late for class, but the coast was clear. He pulled Ava closer and dropped his hand to her waist and snuck a kiss on her, a low moan of satisfied pleasure from Ava was an indication that she was enjoying expression of affection.

The tip of Ava's tongue slid over the surface of Peter's bottom lip testing the waters to gain access into his mouth, which he both complied with and returned, earning another low moan from Ava. Her lips were like an addictive drug one taste and he was hooked on her he wanted and needed more. But Ava still had blood flowing to her head and not somewhere else and knew they had to get to class,

"Peter…we should…get to ….class" Ava said between kisses,

"Right we should" he replied but he didn't stop what he was doing, he knew she was enjoying this as much as he was maybe more.

"I'm serious Peter were going to be late" she laughed, but even she had a hard time following her own advice at the moment,

It wasn't until the last minute bell that Ava's perfect student side finally kicked in, she pulled back from Peter and ran to the class room. "Parker if I'm late because of you you're so going to pay" she said,

"Dinner and a movie sound like a reasonable fine" Peter joked as they entered their history class the teacher was assigning the projects.

"for this assignment you will draw a name from a hat, whose ever name you draw you will have to pair up with and do reports on the others family" the teacher said as she came around with a top hat full of paper everyone picked out the names of the person they would be doing their report on. Finally the hat came to Ava as she reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper, she drew Mary Jane Watson.

Peter stuck his hand in the hat and drew Ava Ayala, "well…uhm guess this is as good excuse as any to meet up after school" Peter said as he showed Ava his piece,

"You mean after training, some of us still do work for shield Mr. Avenger" Ava playfully whispered, while they whispered amongst themselves M.j pulled up a chair beside them, "hey Peter who'd you get?" she asked.

"I got Ava" he replied "you?"

M.j turned to Ava "how about you Ava?"

Ava gave a half -hearted smirk "I got you" she said.

M.J turned back to Peter "I got you Mr. Impossible to do this type of report on" she replied.

Ava was now slightly confused "how is Peter impossible to do this report on?" she asked curiously,

M.j looked back at Peter "because aside from his aunt Peter doesn't really have a family no offence Peter but she asked and there is no nice way to say it" she said defensively. Peter however just shrugged while it was true that aside from Aunt May he didn't really have a family it wasn't completely true he did have a cousin of sorts although if he was to be technical about it they would be more like brothers.

"Aunt May and Uncle Ben were all I ever had but they were more than I ever needed" he replied with a smile,

"So if we all have each other's names why not to the projects together" Ava suggested mainly because while she was curious to learn why Peter never spoke of his parents she really just wanted some alone time with him.

"Would Ava Ayala, Daniel Rhand, Luke Cage and Sam Alexander please report to the principal's office" came a voice over the P.A system, Ava sighed in annoyance but got up to leave

"See you when you get back" Peter said, Ava smiled and left the room,

And a familiar all -knowing smug smirk found its way across lips "OH MY GOD!" she squeaked "you're the reason she's not upset over Dallas…Peter Parker the charmer, so are you two a thing now?" she whispered eagerly nearly reaching over the table to hear Peter clearly.

"Will you keep your voice down" Peter hissed in a panicked voice, "I'll admit were closer but that's only because I was there for her when she needed a friend last night" he replied,

M.J wasn't buying it she knew the look of attraction and desire all too well "Peter that wasn't a _glad you're my friend_ smile that was a _I'll be thinking about you _smile" M.j giggled "so talk or I'll make you talk" she threatened,

"you wouldn't" Peter whispered although he could hear his own voice crack in fear, he knew she would she had done it a million times before M.J has a power of her own of extracting information a trick he was sure she learned from Aunt May.

"try me" she replied darkly sending a chill down Peter's spine **(chibi spidey walks across the desk "see this what I'm talking about the side of M.j that nobody sees she could teach the C.I.A how to extract intel without use of torture" (cutaway to chibi M.j cracking a whip at chibi Spidey who was chained to a wall "hey what the? I said without torture, and this is a little too S&M for my taste" chibi M.j switched from a whip to a cattle prod and sparked it up "AH! End scene! End scene" he screamed) **

Peter shuddered in fear at his imaginings **("let's not tell Ava I envisioned that she might kill…no she will brutally murder me!") **

"Ok, ok I'll talk…ask Ava" he said.

M.j glared him with a very evil smile "Peter do we have to confrontational?" she asked, Peter gulped in fear.

Ava and the guys arrived at Coulson's office, "team we have found something that Director Fury wants you to investigate" Coulson said as he brought up a video of somebody who resembled Spider-man very closely only his suit was red and he wore a blue hoodie,

"Another symbiote?" Sam whined "awe man you guys ever get the feeling there's to many Spiders in the world" he moaned.

"we don't know if it is a symbiote that's why you're being sent to investigate find out if this new Spider can be an alley" Coulson ordered.

"What about Peter? Shouldn't he be involved in this?" Luke asked "it is a Spider based persona the last 3 didn't pan out so well remember".

"Parker isn't a part of shield anymore therefore no longer a concern of shield operations" Coulson replied "now report to detention" he finished.

The young heroes ran across the city roof tops in an attempt to track down this Spider imposter luckily they didn't have to look long. They found him carrying a bouquet of white roses just past a flower shop,

"ok he's carrying flowers anybody want to try making a joke you know pick up the slack that web head left" Powerman said.

"Oh, oh me, me!" Nova chanted as he flew down to the mystery Spider-man "hey bug boy don't bees go for flowers and spiders go for banana's" he laughed,

The Mystery Spider-man stood silent as did the gang only a random cricket song could be heard, "ok Nova…never make another joke again" Tiger said.

"Also not exactly accurate Spiders are…"

"**Arachnids we know" **the team groaned, "guy sounds like web head doesn't he?" Powerman laughed.

"Look guy's I know you're shields little hero squad but I'm really not looking for a fight and I don't want to hurt any of you" the stranger said patronizingly, Nova didn't like this guy he was just as cocky as Peter when they first met him,

"great another cocky web head" he moaned "look dude there's four of us and one of you so make it easier on all of us and just surrender otherwise were going to have to squash you" Nova said.

The stranger webbed the flower bouquet to a leg on a satellite dish "alright…let's play" he sighed taking his fighting stance "who's first?"

Peter and M.j spent their free period in the library catching up on some homework, M.j had finally given up on trying to prod information out of Peter about what was going between him and Ava.

"So you and Harry eh?" Peter asked feeling slightly weird about his two best friends dating, M.j just went quiet "no we're not that was just….Peter Harry was drunk and well he just wants to be friends with added benefits" she sighed.

**("ouch who Harry was so much like stormin Norman and to M.j of all people")**

"I'll talk to him" Peter said covering hand with his, which did win her smile,

"That would be great Peter thanks" M.j replied hugging him tightly.

Peter's cell phone starting blaring earning him a wave of glares from everybody else in the library "SHHHHHH" hissed the librarian.

Peter checked his screen it was a blocked number "don't tell me you're lost" he laughed,

"No not lost I'm from here remember how could I get lost? no my problem is 4 shield jr. heroes just tried to ambush me and I'm getting tired of playing nice with loud mouth in the bucket, so get over here before they get hurt" came the voice over the line.

Peter sighed heavily as he packed up his books and backpack "where are you going Peter?" M.j asked curiously as she watched him pack up,

"Remember my cousin Ben…he's visiting for Aunt Mays birthday tomorrow and got lost at the airport" Peter replied,

face went as red as her hair with excitement "BEN'S here! Mind if I tag along?" she asked excitedly jumping from her seat. Peter smiled and shook his head playfully M.J was still carrying a torch for Ben

"Tell you what you and Ava come by the house later to work on the project and I'll go pick up Ben" Peter replied with a smug grin.

"Deal" M.j cheered as Peter packed up and left.

Spider-man whipped through the air in his haste to reach his friends, he would finally find them just as Nova was webbed up and hung upside down in a web cocoon, Powerman and IronFist were trapped in a web ball. Whilst White Tiger had pounced on the other Spider-man's back and was ready to shred him to pieces, Spider-man quickly swooped down and grabbed Tiger by the waist "easy Kitty that's not a ball a yarn" he joked,

Tiger squirmed and thrashed around until she realized who had ahold of her and then started purring "is there a reason why you're saving a potentially villainous copy of you?" she asked,

"yeah there is" he replied as he landed on the roof a few feet away from the other Spider-man, "glad to see you're making friends Scarlet" he said.

Scarlet stepped towards Spider-man "nice of you to show up on time for once" he retorted,

"Oh, oh Spider showdown!" Nova hollered,

The two Arachnid themed teens looked at each-other in a tense silence, everyone watched and waited for somebody to throw a punch, "welcome back bro!" Spider-man cheered as the two embraced each other in a brotherly hug, leaving the team to stare in awe.

"Guys this my Cousin the Scarlet Spider" Spider-man introduced.

"Your cousin!" Tiger shouted in shock as she walked up to Spider-man's side "explain this now!" she growled,

"How about I explain this tonight over dinner while you, me, M.j work on our projects" he whispered.

Tiger purred again "I should shred you to pieces for keeping us in the dark about your cousin who by the way has the exact same powers as you" she whispered back "but I won't…well I might shred something later on but that'll be a surprise for later" she purred.

"Am I invisible or something?" Scarlet asked,

"How about us? somebody cut us loose" Powerman yelled.

"Rude…very rude" Spider-man said in mock disappointment.

**well there's two of them bet that'll make Nova happy.**

** suspicious of Peter & Ava you think she knows?**

**how much alike is harry and Norman?**

**A/N: Ben A.K.A Scarlet Spider is only a guest appearance for a few chapters **

**comments/suggestions and question are always welcomed as well as ideas to improve on the story thanks for reading hope everyone enjoys**


	4. brotherly bonding (tiger & her toy)

**thank you everyone for the great reviews the support means a lot and due to popular demand Ben will stay for a while thank you all**

Peter wasn't long sorting out the mess that happened when his friends met Ben and they seemed to buy the story of them being cousins and Ben's powers were the result of a blood transfusion. However that wasn't the case, truth was Ben was Peter's clone but when they realized that they both couldn't stay in new York Ben left to stay with some of Aunt May's extensive family in Oregon and changed his name from Peter Parker to Ben Reilly after uncle Ben and Aunt May's maiden name. But they did keep in touch and ultimately became like brothers which they sort of were and Aunt May did say Ben was like a second son to her.

Peter was getting ready for a quick shower before Dinner, Ben had left to replace the flowers he bought for aunt May after the fight they were kind of dead. The hot water quickly created a cloud of steam within the bathroom, he just stepped inside the pressurized stream, when a set of repetitive knocks came from the door,

"Peter, its Ava can I come in" she asked, Peter did a double take at the door.

"Ava you're early" he laughed. The door opened and Ava walked in the room was a wall of steam she could just barely see Peter's toned body through the glass shower, a sight which brought about a stirring in both Ava and the Tiger. She quickly undressed herself and dropped her discarded clothes on the floor, the steam was warm but the air brisk and the mixed result hardened her nipples to the point where she was sure she could cut glass.

Ava jumped into the shower between the water jets and Peter, the hot water was soothing but the feeling of Peter's eyes running up and down her body was arousing and thrilling, "enjoying the view Spidey" she cooed still not turning around yet.

Peter was speechless Ava's body was magnificent toned, sleek and powerful and perfectly shaped "I…." he had nothing he was just stunned, it was even better when Ava turned to face him.

what's wrong web head cat got your tongue" she laughed playfully as her arms snaked their way around his torso, "actually my tongue still stings from you grabbing it" he replied as his hands began slowly rubbing circles on her thigh squeezing every a few seconds.

"well if that's the case" she put her hands on Peter's soaking wet hair "let's give it a good work out…you know practice makes perfect" she said as she gently applied force to Peter's head forcing him onto his knees, "round two Peter remember you're not trying to dig your way to china so be gentle and maybe try twirling your tongue a bit while you're in there" she finished.

Peter kissed his way down Ava's body until he came to a stop on his knees, he didn't notice last night but Ava was really smooth which he was thankful for,

Ava's heart rate quickened as she felt Peter's tongue penetrate her, and quickly and repetitively began entering her and getting faster, she felt a surge of anxiety shoot up from vagina. His tongue started twirling like she asked of him the tip of his tongue pleasurably ran along nub of her clit, 20 minutes Peter worked his tongue making Ava quiver and weak kneed. Then out of nowhere Ava started screaming which forced Peter to stop "what's wrong?" he panicked,

"NOTHING!" Ava screamed.

"Well damn you start screaming it's very misleading" Peter blurted, but Ava wasn't ready for him to stop just yet,

"SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING!" she screamed, Peter did as he was told and resumed tickling Ava on the inside for another 5 minutes,

"AAHAHHH" she moaned loudly as Peter's face was covered in her female juices. Ava tried to reestablish a normal breathing pace as Peter turned into the hot water and washed his face, her eyes fell down his body resting on his 8 inch cock which was pushing full mast, he just needed a little more enticing.

With his back facing her Ava wrapped her arms around Peter's waist and ran her hands around the base and cupping his balls while the other stroked him, in no time at all she found her pace and began working Peter like a pump, she massaged and coaxed him until he eventually released himself over the draining water.

"there we go…now that I have your full attention" Ava spun Peter around and pushed him against the wall knowing his powers would keep him from slipping and wrapped her lips around him and used her tongue to cradle it. Ava began bobbing back and forth humming as she did so. She knew Peter loved it when she hummed, and when she began sucking harder like she was trying suck a thick milkshake through a straw Peter felt like she was trying to stretch his little buddy Ava worked her magic on him for 15 minutes then she felt it, a sticky shot in the back of her throat before swallowing "at least it didn't choke me this time" she thought to herself.

As she stood up she took notice of the sturdy shelf behind her, without thinking any farther ahead than her horny imagination would process "I've been fantasizing about this all morning Peter" she breathed. As quick as a cat Ava jumped on Peter and wrapped her legs around his waist she then braced herself against the shelf "come on Spidey ravish me" she moaned, Peter didn't need telling twice but before he even entered Ava the water shot from comfortably warm to searing, burning hot which sent Ava leaping from Peter's body and out to the bathroom floor.

Peter managed to shut the water off but he was redder than a steamed lobster, "what the hell happened?" Ava asked as she wrapped herself up in a towel,

"Peter you've been in that shower for 45 minutes you have company coming!" aunt May yelled from the bathroom down the hall. Peter dropped his head to the floor in defeat.

"Aunt May flushed the toilet in the other bathroom" he groaned, Ava rolled on top of him her wet body felt great against his burning hot skin and he felt his need rising as he stiffened between Ava's thighs.

"Energetic friend you have there Peter" she laughed before rolling off of him "let's get this project over with and we'll get back to having our fun" she whispered kissing him on the corner of his mouth. Just enough to tease him as she started redressing slowly to allow Peter to soak in and absorb the sight of her,

**(Chibi starts cranking a winch to roll Peter's tongue back into his mouth "damn dude she has a more effective power than mezmero")**

AsAva finished getting dressed she turned back to see Peter was still staring at her, "Peter your tongues touching the floor" she laughed before exiting the room. But quickly poked her head back in "and Peter the Kitten pet name…if you ever want to see me naked again you won't use it in front of or around the guys ever again" she said sternly,

"But…that's not fair!" Peter protested, he meant to be serious, but how serious could Ava take him when he was standing bare ass naked without even a towel around his waist,

"Peter while I approve of this little look you have going on but I doubt M.J and your cousin will" she laughed before her cell phone made a quick appearance and snapped a picture of him.

Peter finished getting dressed and went down stairs where he met M.j, Ben and Ava all crowded around the table with their notebooks spread over the table, M.j was telling Ava about her family. So Peter took the seat next to Ben, "well you're still up right so M.j hasn't tried to interrogate you yet" he laughed.

Ben just grinned as a response "she has nothing to be suspicious about, I bleached my hair and changed my name, so unless she has a D.N.A testing kit in her purse there's no way she'll find out the truth" he whispered.

Before Peter responded M.j turned to him "Peter, I already know everything else about you so would you be ok with talking about your Parents?" she asked nervously, She knew Peter didn't like talking about his parents but what she had written down was only a couple of paragraphs long,

"Why not do it on me and Peter were closer than most brother's in this city" Ben interjected, M.j shrugged it actually wasn't a bad idea,

She ran the project like an interview,

"So who's older?"

"Same age" Peter replied.

"How come if you two are so close, you never really talk about each other?"

"Because were family not lovers, we don't really need to talk about each other" Ben said smugly,

M.j shot Ben a chilling scowl "you two must be brothers…such smartass remarks" she sighed, "ok then last question because I can stretch all of this out into two pages, are you both single?" M.j asked.

**(Awe crap she went there, why did she go there")**

"Yes" Ben replied smoothly "and still looking" he added with a playful wink which made M.j blush.

"Peter what about you? Any special ladies in your life?"

Ava jumped the seat beside him "I'll answer that…yes there is but that doesn't go on record until we're ready to tell anyone…so not a word to Sam!" she ordered,

M.j put her book away just as the front door opened, "I got pizza, girls grab your slices before my boys get into it" Aunt May called.

Ben sat on the couch with Aunt May and M.j while Peter and Ava were cuddled on the chair when the boys' stomachs started growling, they both eyed up the last slice of Pizza in the box on the coffee table then glared at each other.

Aunt May knew what was coming from having two brothers of her own plus remembering how Ben and Richard were at this age, "girls help me move the table please" she said calmly, the girls looked bewildered but did as Aunt May asked seconds after the girls were clear Ben jumped for the pizza but was tackled by Peter. "And here we go" Aunt May sighed as she went to the kitchen,

Peter and Ben wrestled on the floor flopping around like fish out of water finally pausing with Ben pulling Peter's arms behind his back "tap out" he laughed,

"Bite me" Peter growled as he threw himself into a half back flip which slammed both him and Ben to the ground "oaf" they groaned as they hit the ground, Peter rolled free as Ben tackled him back down.

Ava and M.j just watched in blank shock as the two continued to tussle, Aunt May returned from the kitchen carrying a pizza cutter and the cut the last slice into 3 smaller slices "here you go girls" she whispered in a laugh.

Ben reached for the pizza box but Peter grabbed him and pulled him back spinning him into the wall, Ben quickly recovered and again tackled Peter,

"How long does this go on for?" Ava asked becoming amused by the boys childish behavior, "A while" Aunt May sighed.

Peter slammed into the closet and saw the cane Uncle Ben used when he hurt his knee a devilish smile formed on his lips "that'll work" he laughed as he grabbed the cane, Ben was inches from opening the closed pizza box when a searing pain shot through his lower legs "ow! God damn it Peter!" he screamed grabbing the spot where his legs were sore and dropped to his knees in pain,

"Language!" Aunt May yelled, "yeah Ben" Peter laughed as he opened the pizza box and saw it empty, then noticed Ava had pizza sauce on her lips "of course…..Ow Damn it! Toe, toe Ow" Peter shouted as Ben whacked him in the toe with Uncle Bens cane "what is it with you and hitting my toes you bastard!"

(Whack) Aunt May back handed both boys in the side of the head "I'm not telling you two again watch the freaking language!"

Ava and M.j broke down laughing, "Ow I think it's broken" Peter groaned,

While Ben laughed "good then the last slice is mine by default" he said triumphantly as he opened the box but found it empty "what the? Where's my damn slice!" (Whack) Aunt May back handed Ben in the mouth.

"Benjamin Riley watch your mouth!" she said, while Peter more or less giggled to himself,

"If you two are done the girls and I split the last slice because they're guests and should always have first choice of the last slice" she said.

The boys traded glances with the last slice gone there was nothing to fight over, Ben jammed the heel of the cane into Peter's chest,

"Oaf son of a…" he groaned in pain clutching his chest.

"Yeah were done" Ben said,

The house finally went back to normal with the teenagers watching a movie and Aunt May reading a book. Ava was rubbing Peter's chest where Ben jabbed him with the cane "how's that feel?" she asked,

"Better" Peter replied "and Ben….this is so not over" he growled.

But Ben and M.j were passed out on the couch,

"So Peter who is Ben really? Because that whole blood transfusion story was completely bull" Ava said fiercely,

Peter turned to look at her debating whether or not telling her the truth was a good idea, **("on one hand I hate lying to her however on the other hand if I tell her the truth she might over react, I mean saying my cousin is really my clone isn't exactly normal couple conversation….and if she thinks I'm lying about that she might kill me")**

"Ah what the hell why not, Ava you're right Ben isn't my cousin….he's my brother" Ava made a funny noise between a gasp and a sneeze "not by birth, Ben was cloned from me and well after some violence and serious trust issues along with a very grueling identity crisis we became good friends eventually putting everything behind us we realized were the same but with our own differences" Peter whispered to her.

"You became brothers. So he's you? Is that how he has your Powers?" Ava asked, Peter nodded, "and you know if he changed his hair back to brown…you guys could have some real fun with the guys" she winked.

"Ben! Wake up I have a plan!" Peter shouted waking Ben from his sleep.

"What!" he hissed,

"I have an idea" Peter responded, Ava curled up in Peter's lap catching Aunt Mays attention she closed her book and went into the kitchen,

"Ava come here please" she called.

Ava nervously crept into the kitchen to see Aunt May at the table with a black box with a silver horse head on it "we need to talk" Aunt May said.

**uh-oh the talk, how will Ava handle having the talk with aunt May (cast your votes and make your bets folks).**

**Peter has an idea involving Ben dying his back to brown wonder what the plan is? (looking for ideas on that if anyone has any please feel free to suggest).**

**A/N: promising a fight in the next chapter.**

**Peter's suspension from active duty is lifted.**

**and the team learns about the Spider/Tiger relationship (just in the wrong way)**

**& M.j learns the truth about Peter, Ben and their other identities **


	5. the talk (Tigers in heat)

**thank you everyone who read/reviewed & favourite/followed the story the support is greatly appreciated.**

Ava nervously crept into the kitchen to see Aunt May at the table with a black box with a silver horse head on it "we need to talk" Aunt May said.

Ava gulped hard with nervous energy as she took her seat across from Aunt May, it was almost impossible to read Aunt May's face which made Ava extremely nervous.

"Ava you're a nice young lady and for as long as I've known you, you've been a good influence on Peter….god knows the boy needed a good influence" Aunt May began. Ava fidgeted a little bit she still didn't know what to expect from this and her eyes kept falling on the black Trojan box on the table.

"However…I know when hormones mix with our strongest emotions and desires judgment becomes a little more difficult to manage. But we do have responsibilities to ourselves and the people we care about or choose to be with..."

"oh god" Ava whimpered as her hands hid her face, her very red almost crimson colored face this was the safe sex talk….and she was having it with it her boyfriend's Aunt which made all the more awkward. "Mrs. Parker if it's all the same to you we got this speech in health class" she said with a shaky voice.

May only smiled "Ava in theory health class is a good guideline but you know yourself what you read and what you experience are two very different aspects. And I just want to make sure you're prepared, after all we can't have Whit Tiger getting pregnant at such a young age" she finished.

Ava's world came to a standstill…Aunt May knew she was White Tiger, she was paralyzed and had no idea how to proceed "I….Uhm…Well…" Ava was tongue tied, she couldn't announce a single word coherently.

Aunt May smiled once more "It's ok dear Peter and Ben were never very good at hiding their secrets from me either, but don't tell them I know it would only make them worry, but as for your situation I would feel better knowing you two were safe and responsible so these are for you and Peter, be sure to use them please…and that includes in the shower too", she slide the box over to her "_love_ is a beautiful thing Ava but it, like so many other things has its own safety precautions, so be careful and have fun".

Ava's face was now glowing red and getting warmer, she was stunned and still rendered speechless.

Aunt May than basically pulled a one 180 and suddenly had a more worrisome tone "now that being said if you're just using my nephew as a stress release tool were going to have a problem, he's a good boy and cares a great deal about you Ava so if this is just a fun little game for you, I'd kindly ask to leave him alone he's been through too much in one life time to have you toy with his emotions" she finished.

Ava looked like she was ready cry, she knew Aunt May wasn't mad at her but fact that she could even consider the idea of her just using Peter as a tool was just hurtful "Mrs. Parker I promise you what Peter and I have isn't just some mutual benefit experiment…I do love him and I promise if we're ever ready to go that far we'll use these" she added gesturing towards the box.

"You mean again?" Aunt May said with an all knowing smile "I know what you two were doing in the shower, why do you think I flushed the toilet rather than knock on the door"

Ava just stared blankly Aunt May could put shield out of business in the "_knowing everything game" _"as long as you agree to be safe and responsible Ava you two have my blessing" she finished "also might I suggest the wheel barrow position" she added before putting the box in the cupboard.

By the time night fell on the city Aunt May had gone out for some ice cream with Coulson, leaving the kids all at home. And Ava was having a hard time refraining from her urges of pulling Peter off the couch and forcing herself on him, "what is this I'm not a sex addict am I?" she thought to herself worriedly,

Peter noticed Ava was focused on something and it seemed to be distracting her, and considering thundering hearts was one of her favourite books he figured she would be fixed on the movie. "Ava are you ok?" he asked,

Ava nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, his scent was intoxicating and the more she breathed it in the more she seemed to like it and eventually purred, then she felt it a spike of animalistic desire she had to have him now.

Her hands shot for his belt but she stop just as she grabbed it, "oh my god... it's the tiger side….I'm in heat" she thought to herself.

"Peter I have to go" she said kissing his cheek "if I'm not back tonight Fury and the guys will suspect something's up" she whispered "see you tomorrow." She purred again as she kissed him good bye but the second her lips touched his she had no intention of leaving, her tongue probed the depths of Peter's mouth savagely, she was becoming very dominate which earned very odd and possibly concerned glances from M.j and Ben "Ahem!" he coughed "take up stairs you two" he said sternly. Ava finally came back to her senses quickly resuming control and backed away "I really have to go Peter bye guys have a good night" she called back before leaving.

Ben looked at Peter both eagerness and worry in his eyes, "you hooked up with a real wild one Peter…lucky bastard" he finished as Mary Jane leaned against his shoulder "I better go to guys, Ben are we still good for the movies on Friday?" she asked.

"Of course" he replied.

M.j smiled a giddy school girl smile and left, the two genetic misfit twins sat in the den flipping through TV channels but boredom soon set in,

"Hey Pete…lets go for a swing, I haven't gotten to BASE jump from the empire state building in a while" Ben suggested. Peter thought about it for a moment web swinging was always more fun when he and Ben could make a sport or game out of it,

"What the hell why not" he shrugged.

* * *

After changing and swinging through the city the Spider twins perched themselves on the side of a building, the city was quiet with the exception of a flickering black out surrounding the first national bank. Then an explosion of electricity burst from the bank doors and out came electrode carrying a large bag of money. "Sparky oh this is perfect" Scarlet Spider cheered,

"Should we try the web –a- whirl?" he asked.

"The web-a-whirl? We haven't done that one in forever" Spider-man laughed,

They both swung down to confront electrode, Scarlet webbed the money sack out of his hand while Spider-man webbed his feet together and yanked him to the ground.

"Spider-man!" he yelled in anger and annoyance charging up his energy disintegrating the webbing around his ankles "why are you always around where you're not wanted!" he growled,

"Because it's never a party until I arrive" Spider-man taunted,

"Hey don't forget about me!" Scarlet Spider yelled as shot a glob of webbing in his face.

Electrode struggled to pull the webbing free from his face "there's two of you!" he shouted,

"Yeah well I figured the only thing better than one Spidey is two Spidey's" Spider-man laughed, Electrode began flaring up shorting out the power on the whole block. "I always said you had a short fuse Sparky" Spider-man laughed. Jumping to dodge an energy blast,

"Shocking personality you have Electrode" Scarlet taunted as he likewise dodged electrodes lightning, the more the Spider twins taunted him the angrier he became

**("Wow I never noticed this before but I'm kind of a bastard")**

Electrode became so angry that rouge bolts of energy shot across the street scorching the pavement, lights shattered, generators over loaded and blew up.

"we should probably wrap this up before he spazes out anymore" Scarlet said, Spidey nodded as they both casted web lines and began circling Electrode like a twister the faster they swung around him the more webbing they cast creating a giant web funnel above Electrode.

"Now!" Spidey shouted, the two crossed lines below Electrode trapping him inside a massive web cocoon, they then landed on opposing buildings "that's the web- now here comes the -whirl!" they said pulling with all their might causing the cocoon to twist an unravel at a high speed. The webbing released and with a quick snap of their wrists they catapulted Electrode from the bonds of the webbing to the solid pavement below crashing into the newly created deep crater. "Oooooooh that looked painful" the Spider twins said simultaneously pretending to wince at Electrodes pain. Electrode stumbled from the crater then face planted into the ground,

They duo webbed Electrode upside down to a street lamp leaving him hanging upside down for shield to collect him.

Out of nowhere a blue light crashed into the ground "nobody move the Nova corp is here…." Nova shouted but trailed off when he saw Electrode dangling upside down "WH…what?" he stammered, the rest of the team caught up to him, "were not calling ourselves the _Nova corps_" Tiger growled.

"Hey guys what kept you?" Spider-man said with a wave the team just blinked blankly Spider-man & Scarlet Spider beat them to a mission and beat down a villain before they even arrived.

"Ok I'll bite how the hell did you two take down Electrode so quickly and without causing any damage?" Nova asked aggressively,

Even under the masks the team could tell they were smiling smugly, "because _together nobody can beat us_" they laughed fist bumping each other.

Tiger eyed Spider-man with ravenous hunger she wanted him so badly she could almost taste him, ever since their first night together she needed to be closer to him but she chalked all this up to the tiger being in heat. Scarlet Spider took off partially because the job was done and he had his own agenda but mainly as Peter knew if he stuck around Fury would try to recruit him and unlike Peter Ben had no intention of being a baby sitter to a squad of rookies.

"I better run to guys since this isn't my scene anymore" Spider-man said as he to zipped off but unknown to him or the others Tiger had slipped away and was waiting to pounce on him, Spider-man just reached the roof when his web line was cut and a fast moving force pinned him to the ground but not before knocking over a small water tower catching the attention of the guys down below.

Tiger had Spider-man pinned and straddled under her, her purring vibrated all throughout his body which in turn vibrated her firm toned ass and she liked it,

"Tiger what are you doing?" he gasped, Tiger leaned in closer and lifted their masks to just below their noses and preceded to lick Spider-man from his exposed lips and over his mask before plunging her tongue down his throat, he tried to lift his arms in an attempt to create breathing room between them but Tiger wouldn't have it, she pinned his arms down and used her body to push deeper into his.

Tiger was powerful and fierce, she had no intention what so ever of pulling away from him,

"Oh internet this is going all over you" came a childish snicker. Tiger saw Nova from the corner of her eye and in the blink of any eye she pulled away from Spider-man and slashed Nova's phone into 3 pieces.

"Hey! I just got that one!" Nova shouted, Tiger growled very dangerously "you ever record us when we're _together_ again I will remove your manhood however small it might be with extreme prejudice" she growled flexing her claws. Powerman and IronFist just stared back and forth from Tiger to Spidey "so you guys are …a thing?" Powerman asked,

Tiger whipped around nervously she was herself again, "oh god Peter I'm so sorry" she said as she helped the still stunned hero to his feet.

"Ok somebody explain please" Powerman asked,

"Well guys we were going to tell you when we found the right way to but that's kind of moot" Tiger said shamefully as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "guy's Spidey and I are dating" she clarified. Earning jaw dropping stares from the others,

"…"

"…"

"Why him?" was all Nova could ask.

* * *

The team returned to the tri-carrier to drop of Electrode into shield custody, but now that their relationship was brought to light Tiger & Spider-man had to confront Fury.

He sat at his desk in an awkward silence glaring at the two teens before him,

**("holy crap the silence is killing me, somebody say something or throw a damn pie…do something!")**

"Well what can I do? You're both old enough to make your own choices and Parker now resides with the Avengers, my hands are tied but should this relationship affect you the way it did tonight I will no trouble of removing you from the program Tiger is that clear?" Fury said sternly. Tiger nodded "yes sir" she replied,

Taking Tiger at her word Fury dismissed them from his office when they were out of ear shot Spider-man turned to Tiger "what happened out there? If that was you being horny you might have to stay at my place for a while" he whispered playfully.

Tiger met his eyes even behind his mask she saw the worry "Peter I…I'm" to say it to herself was embarrassing but now she had to tell Peter "Peter I'm in heat" she whimpered.

Peter blinked with a blank vacant stare "Soooo….I was right you were horny" he chuckled, Ava couldn't help but smile he took something so serious and made it seem like an enjoyable playful bout… again. "If you want to be simple about it, I guess I am" she replied,

Peter pulled his mask off "my offer still stands you can come stay with me until you're little….phase is over" he whispered. Ava took her mask off and kissed his cheek,

"believe me that is a tempting offer but with your aunt, Ben and you the house might not be so private" she replied with a cheery tone Peter was once more there at her side to pick her up when she fell.

"there was once 6 of us in that house Ava I think we can manage plus Aunt May is out every night and Ben's leaving in a few days so we have an opening" Peter replied, Ava smiled and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist,

"Sold. But you better get me home soon Peter the Tiger is restless and the girl is horny" she said,

"Whoa! Did not need to hear that!" came Sam's voice from behind them.

Ava glared back at him "Sam I'm warning you!" she hissed, Sam backed away from the two "good luck Parker you're going to need it…bitch is crazy" he muttered.

**well the Spider twins claim that together they can't be beat by anyone but is it true?.**

**Ava's in heat! is that good or bad for Peter and the team?**

**sorry for cutting the fight short but the next one will be longer, I'm loving the feed back and glad everyone is enjoying the story.**

**still to come: two parkers one prank Ben changes his hair back to it's original color which leads to a seriously confusing day for Sam and the guys.**

**"the whack a mole routine" Rhino is big but stupid and when you have two similar Spiders in the mix the games get violent.**

**one in the same: Peter & Ben are way to similar and the shenanigans at school only raised the curiosity of one persistent red head reporter will she learn the truth? **

**stick around to find out. **


	6. misleading Identieties

The next day after the whole Tiger in heat discussion Peter and Ava were swinging back to school, she had hung on to him while they swung around in a fight but never at this height and with this much chaotic grace. She was fighting the urge to scream and holler like a kid on a roller coaster, the wind blew through her hair and her grip tightened around Peter's neck.

"Is this how you see the city every day? It's beautiful up here" she said looking down at the slow moving city it looked so peaceful from this height and everyone looked like ants,

"It is but its better with somebody to enjoy it with" Peter replied, Ava tilted her head over Peter's shoulder with a desirable twinkle in her eye.

"Why is this the famous Parker charm M.j warned me about?" she asked playfully,

Peter launched them into a series of back flips this time Ava couldn't contain herself she burst laughing and screaming like she was on a roller coaster, Peter's way of traveling was so much more enjoyable then having to acrobatically run across the city rooftops. He cast a quick web line and swung into a launching pendulum swing throwing him and Ava higher up through the air. They landed on the school roof Ava's hair was a mess like she stood outside during a tornado,

"Great I guarantee some will make a sex joke because of this" she groaned trying to straighten her hair with her fingers. Peter smiled a playful smile at her he had almost forgotten Ava was prone to preening herself to perfection, "ugh stubborn hair" she growled.

"Come here" Peter sighed, Ava looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Peter you have multiple qualities but fashion and grooming are not among them" she laughed, Peter ignored her and instead took a cartridge from one of his old web shooters and sprayed a fine mist of raw webbing material into her hair "Peter!" she shouted in annoyance.

Peter continued with what he was doing taking Ava's hands and running them through her hair "see, the webbing mist acts like a very fine gel which lets you put your hair back into your tidy shape" he laughed, Ava was actually stunned Peter was right her hair was perfect again.

"Hmmm you know for as dumb as you are you're kind of smart sometimes" she laughed.

Ava made her way down off the roof while Peter hung back to make a phone call, "Ben are you here yet?" he asked,

"I've been here for 10 minutes where the hell are you?" Ben growled,

"On the roof so let's start the game" Peter finished.

Peter met up with Ava in the hall, Ben was leaning against Peter's locker wearing a hat and sun glasses when he finally saw Peter,

"What takes you so long? It's a half hour by subway and 10 minutes by web swinging?" Ben asked.

Ava too was curious about that, "yeah Peter why are you always late?"

Peter went to reply but saw that his friends were coming down the hall and an evil smirk shot across his mouth "show time" he said nodding at the others.

"What are you two up to?" Ava asked cautiously as she watched the twins share a universal smirk, Ben pulled off his hat and glasses to reveal he had dyed his hair and removed his colored contacts, he and Peter were now identical to a fault.

"Creepy" was all Ava had to say as Ben went down the hall to meet the guys.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ben asked, the guys all looked slacked jawed even Danny Mr. mystical mumbo jumbo couldn't sense a difference in the Peter before them,

"Hey Parker…..you're actually on time" Luke gasped.

"You don't have to sound so shocked about it" Ben laughed, "so whose up for a movie tonight?" he asked.

"You buying?" Sam interjected.

Ben smiled "sure why not" he replied pretending to sound frustrated,

"Count us in" Danny laughed.

Ben smiled a sinister smile "I got to run movies at 8" he said walking past the guys, they all resumed walking towards class "ha-ha Parkers a sucker for this one" Sam laughed,

Peter and Ava made their way over to the guys "hey guys check it out made it on time for once" Peter laughed which drew blank questionable stares from the guys.

"…you were…but we…how did you do that?" Sam demanded, Peter however smiled as did Ava,

"What are you talking about Sam? I just got here" Peter replied, now the guys were all at a loss they would all swear they just saw Peter 20 feet down the hall and now he was in front of them with Ava hooked around his arm.

"So who wants to go see a game tonight?" Peter asked,

"But…weren't we supposed to see a movie?" Sam asked confused.

"When did we agree to that?" Peter replied deep down he was feeling very smug as the guys still hadn't yet clued in they were being played, Sam had a deer in the head lights look and Luke and Danny just kept looking back down the hall and back to Peter,

"Are you guys ok?" Ava laughed.

"Oh I need to lie down" Luke mumbled "I'm seeing double".

The gang proceeded to their first class but Peter and Ava broke off because Ava had as she called "_a craving" _so the boys went to chemistry and found a jaw dropping shock Peter was at a table and flirting up a storm with M.j. Naturally the guys considered Ava a sister and weren't about to let Parker hurt her like a bastard,

Luke marched up behind him grabbed him by the back of the neck "what the hell Parker! Ava trusts you and you pull this crap!" he growled,

"Luke! Let him go" came a voice from the door, Luke turned to see Peter and Ava at the door Luke's eyes sprang open in disbelief "how? But you're… and you're….how is this possible?" he gasped.

Peter was smiling to such an extent Ava was sure his face would stretch, "you guys remember my cousin?" Peter laughed nodding at Ben, changing everyone's expression,

"Cousin? Parker you two are identical!" Sam nearly shouted.

"Indeed either there is more to tell or the Parker pool is shallow" Danny hummed,

"HEY!" Peter & Ben shouted in unison taking offence to Danny's remark, both M.j and Ava grabbed their own clone "ok boy's time for a talk everybody in the hall" M.j ordered as she pushed Peter and Ben out of the class room.

She was so calm and collective that neither of them saw her hand swing around and slap them, **("ouch! Where was the spidey sense on that one…I should check the warranty on this because it seems pretty faulty today")**

Peter was rubbing his cheek when M.j rounded back on them "ok! Talk who's the asshole who thought this up!" she snapped. Peter & Ben pointed at each other both plastered with fear "he is" they said in unison,

M.j glared at the two of them, her eyes could resemble Sauron from lord of the rings "wow I haven't seen her this mad in years" Peter whispered.

"Peter if she becomes hostile I promise…I will run and leave you here to face her wrath" Ben replied,

"Yeah and if she kills me you get to deal with my Tiger powered girl friend who by the way is not above scratching your eyes out" Peter replied.

"Ahem!" M.j coughed "ok explain you two because there is no way cousins carry that much resemblance even with dyed hair and colored contacts!" She snapped,

Peter & Ben looked at each other they were stuck and screwed "I suggest you two talk now or we're going to have a problem" she demanded.

"Would Peter Parker please report to the principal's office?"

"Oh thank you Coulson" Peter thought as he slipped away from death glare,

"Alright Ben talk…or things are going to get very uncomfortable" she said darkly causing Ben to gulp in fear.

* * *

Peter entered Coulson's office but was met by Tony Stark & Steve Rodgers "hey kid thought we'd come by to tell you in person your suspension is up" Tony said.

Peter just blinked dumbly "that's it? You could have texted me" he sighed.

* * *

By the time he returned to class Ben was wearing his green contacts again "so…."

"Peter don't say a word, you know what she's like" Ben shuddered. Peter took his seat but soon felt 5 pointy nails crawling up the back of his neck, he turned to face Ava and M.j "so what did Coulson want?" she asked Peter just shrugged,

"My suspension is up" he replied.

M.j turned her attention to Peter "so Peter…how would you feel if I borrowed Ava for a girls night tonight?" she asked,

"I think it's a good idea she needs to expand her social circle" he chuckled, but Ava squinted at him like she was secretly cursing him.

"Love you kitten" he whispered playfully,

"Parker what did I say about the K word" Ava growled.

* * *

The day passed along like it would any other day but the night was the eventful part, Ava was staying at Peter's until her "_heat wave_" was over but tonight she would be at with 2 other strange girls.

"Will you relax? You go over watch some chick flicks and fall asleep" Peter laughed as Ava packed her overnight bag, she wasn't afraid of most things but for some reason a slumber party did,

"Ava you're only going across the street I doubt you will miss a whole lot"

She gave him a quick parting kiss and ran across the street to Peter just stared after her until she went inside.

"So what's the plan?" Ben asked sneaking up behind Peter,

"Go out beat up some bad guys" Peter suggested. "cook Aunt May a birthday dinner?"

* * *

Ava sat down on bedroom floor her window was directly across from Peter's bedroom window, she couldn't help but feel a little angry at the thought of M.j prancing around the room naked with Peter across the street.

"Ava this is Gwen Stacy and Liz Allen" M.j said introducing two more girls who sat down beside her,

"So you're Ava? The new girl who's setting the standard for the grade point average" Liz said. Ava nodded slightly smirking with pride Liz seemed nice and Gwen…well so far Gwen was quiet and shy.

The night went along and so far Ava was bored, Pizza, Ice cream and movies stuff the guys all did only somehow they could at least make it entertaining for Ava too, right now this was boring.

"M.j can we shut this off? Maybe play a game or something?" Liz asked dully, apparently she too was bored,

"Well what do you want to do?" M.j asked, Ava saw Liz smile as M.j asked her that,

"How about truth or dare?" Liz asked.

"Truth or dare? What are we 6"? Ava asked,

Again Liz smiled "not the kiddie version, I mean real instant regret, hate yourself in the morning truth or dare" she replied with an evil smirk. M.j pondered on the thought for a few seconds then turned to Ava and Gwen

"Are you guys ok with that?" she asked, the question was more directed at Gwen because she was so shy and timid but to everyone's amazement she nodded.

Then all eyes turned to Ava "why not" she sighed, she figured it was either this or more junk food or movies,

"I'll go first M.j truth or dare" Liz asked,

"I'll go with truth since I'm pretty sure you have some sick dare lined up" M.j replied.

"Poor sport" Liz sighed "but fine who was you're best kiss?" she asked, M.j blushed a little "probably Ben Riley" she replied but that was because her first kiss with Peter was when they were kids and Harry was drunk and sloppy,

Liz looked disappointed with how easy answer was but now it her turn to ask. M.j turned to Ava "truth or dare Ava?" she asked,

"Dare" Ava shrugged compared to what psychotic ideas the guys could think up in seconds for a game like this the girls would probably be a walk in the park,

"I dare you to call Peter and convince him you want to have sex with him" M.j snickered, Ava rolled her eyes she knew she wouldn't have to try too hard to make that dare work since she and Peter had already had sex over the past 3 days.

She took out her phone and called Peter 3 rings and his voice came over the line "hey kitten how's the sleep over?" he asked with a laugh,

Ava glanced over at the girls and switched to speaker phone "to answer your question I'm not completely miserable it's mostly Pizza, Ice cream and movies" she replied,

"Pizza and Ice cream? That's…."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Peter!" Ava snapped,

"I wasn't"

"You were don't try it Parker I know how you think!"

"Now how do you know that I'm even Peter and not Ben?"

Ava had the deer in the head lights look as did the other girls after the stunt they pulled at school they could very easily be trying to pull a fast one,

"Considering you're both basically the same guy I'd say the "who" is irrelevant" Ava replied getting very annoyed "but if it is Ben put Peter on the phone before somebody has to get hurt".

"Only joking Kitten it is me"

"Kitten…that is adorable!" the girls all laughed,

Ava growled just loud enough for Peter to hear her "what did I say about the K word Peter!" she snapped.

"Ava were trying to cook aunt May's birthday dinner so what's up?" came Bens voice from the back ground,

Ava looked back at the girls and smirked "I need you to come over" she said,

"Let me guess Spider in the Kitchen?" Peter laughed, of course his choice of words only gave Ava an idea to make this joke more amusing,

"that's actually not a bad idea run to a costume shop and grab a Spider-man mask will you?" she asked trying to focus on a seductive voice.

"Be right there!" was all Peter said before the line went dead, "you realize he's now coming over right?" Ava said turning back to M.j, her shocked expression was the indication that she did not think that through and her mom had a no boys during sleep overs rule.

But an explosion from the Parkers backyard turned their attention the window "what was that!" Gwen screamed a few seconds later a black chunk of metal came crashing down in the front yard "is that a barbeque lid?" M.j asked

Ava's phone rang "uhm Ava can't come over right now something blew up" Peter said, "I noticed" she replied still starring at the smoking lid in the front yard.

Before anyone could say another word a breaking news report came across the TV "this J. Jonah Jameson with a breaking report…Rhino has escaped Ryker's Island and is now demolishing mid –town I guarantee this is the web slingers fault" he shouted,

M.j grabbed her camera "come on guys lets go this could be the story of the month" she cheered as she ran down stairs,

"Peter…." Ava started,

"Yeah we heard go with her but don't suit up or call the guys Ben and I can handle this" he replied.

* * *

"Whack a mole routine?" Ben asked,

"I hate the whack a mole routine...I always get whacked" Peter moaned

**well that's fine way to end a day trick your friends using your clone and get on your girls friends bad side with the same gimmick.**

**Ava had her first sleep over and was bored to a great extent although she did get an idea of a _Spider in the kitchen._**

**_Rhino's loose _and the guys are planning a whack a mole routine.**

**still to come: **

**"the whack a mole routine"**

**caught on camera "the Spider twins secret exposed.**

** a spider in the kitchen.**

**and the goblin escapes **

**thank you everyone for reading/reviewing sorry the chapter was so slow tried to make the main focus Peter & Ben tricking everyone with the swapped identities **


	7. the Whack-a-mole routine (weird desert)

**thank you everybody for R&Ring the support is greatly appreciated **

Rhino was tearing apart the city streets, no plan no reason just random destruction, "run, run, run as fast as you can somebody send me Spider-man!" he cackled.

Mary Jane, Ava, Gwen and Liz all hid on a fire escape of a building that was overlooking Rhino's stomping ground. M.j was snapping pictures like her life depended on it, "where's Spider-man? I need some good action shots" she said, Ava was scanning the area looking for either Peter & Ben or the team.

"Rhino cease and desist, get down on your knees with your hands on your head!" said the policemen with the mega phone,

"That's my dad!" Gwen gasped fear shrouding her voice as she poked her head between Ava and M.j just in time to see Rhino throw a car at the police officers. The car flew over their heads causing everyone to retreat but the car never landed,

They opened their eyes to see Spider-man holding the car over his head "Captain Stacey you should reconsider driving school" he chuckled as he put the car down, "pull your boys back we can handle this".

"We?" captain Stacey asked confoundedly,

Spider-man zipped back towards Rhino "leap frog" he taunted as pushed Rhino's head forward and down jumping over his head.

That only aggravated Rhino and he charged after Spider-man who ducked down a storm drain, "Spider-man come face me you coward!" he bellowed,

"Hey Rhino over here!"

Rhino whipped around to see Spider-man sitting cross legged on the roof of a car, his head darted from the storm drain to Spider-man as did everyone else who was watching. They all saw him slide into the storm drain yet there he was on top of a car.

"You…but I just…doesn't matter I'll squash you anyways!" Rhino growled charging at the car, Spider-man waited until Rhino was a few feet away then webbed his eyes and blinded him, Rhino crashed into the building the debris crashed over the street and the dust filled the air,

"I can't see a thing right now" M.j complained as she tried to find either Rhino or Spider-man, Ava's eyes found them first Ben & Peter were dressed as Spider-man, Ben wasn't wearing his Scarlet Spider suit. "What are those idiots doing now?" she sighed to herself.

The dust finally cleared and Rhino had set his sights on Spider-man once more "hold still!" Rhino growled, Spidey dropped down a sewer hole,

But reappeared from another one "over here Rhino!"

Rhino started storming after the other Spider-man who to vanished.

"Back here you big dumb animal"

"No here!"

Rhino's head shot back and forth between the two Spider-men "there's two of you?" he shrieked,

The girls stared in awe there was two Spider-men standing down in the street, "so…two of them that's…interesting" Gwen said.

The Spider twins started shooting webbing all across the street creating a giant web Rhino jumped at one Spider-man in an attempt to trample him but the Spider-man slipped through the holes in the webbing as the other popped up behind him and jumped on his back. Rhino bucked spun around until the Spidey on his back threw himself backwards launching Rhino into a wall,

"Strike!" he cheered but his enthusiasm was diminished when Rhino stood back up.

"I'd say that's more of a spare" the other Spider-man called over mockingly, Rhino was furious now, he snorted like a bull having a tantrum he took a sprinting stance with his horn pointing at Spider-man well one of them.

As soon as Rhino adverted his eyes towards the ground the Spider twins made more giant webs and started zipping through the gaps in the webbing distracting Rhino. As his head darted from point to point following the Spider-men, one would disappear just as the other popped up and landed a quick strike.

"Hold still so I can squash you bug!"

"Ok Rhino last time I'm going to tell you Spiders are Arachnids!" Spider-man shouted, that was the opening Rhino needed he whipped around and threw a chunk of concrete at Spider-man which bowled him over crashing through a display window of a designer clothing store.

"Ha-ha for once it's not me" the other Spider-man cheered before kicking Rhino into the webbing,

Once more they started zipping across the webs disappearing and reappearing between the gaps they were like the whack a mole games kids played at carnivals one would pop up as the other disappeared and switch as Rhino went to hit one. They were extremely irritating "one wall bug was bad enough…now there's two of them and they were moving so fast that he couldn't keep track of both of them and the assaults were relentless. Rhino was dazed from the barrage of hits he was taking his only clear vision was that the Spider twins had vanished.

"Incoming!"

Rhino and everyone else looked up to see car raining down on Rhino "oh…this might hurt a little bit" he mumbled as the car slammed down on him.

The Spider twins trapped Rhino in a giant web ball making sure to keep his feet off of the ground "have a nice day" Spider-man taunted as he spun Rhino like a top, "|I'm going to be sick" Rhino groaned as he spun on the spot.

Gwen went down to see her dad and Liz followed after her M.j was still snapping photos of the Spider duo while Ava was turned away talking into her communicator, M.j watched as the two Spider-men dropped on to a nearby roof, something about them seemed oddly familiar the fact that there was two of them was shocking enough but the way they acted, Spider-man always had to shout out orders at his teammates but with this strange new second Spider-man they seemed to predict each-others moves.

She continued to snap pictures when she realized they were about to remove their masks, her heart stopped she was about to see the man under the mask and snap a picture of it "this will be the scoop of the century" she cheered unable to contain her anxiety. Her hands shook with nervous energy as the Spider twins removed their masks, her heart stopped and she froze she couldn't snap a picture she was stunned the man behind the mask wasn't what she was expecting.

"Peter! & Ben!" she screamed but quickly clasped her hand over her mouth as Ava spun around wide eyed M.j just learned about Peter's secret identity and Bens too.

Peter & Ben had taken their masks off just as Ben keeled over "oh god my back" he groaned "I can see why you hate that routine getting wacked sucks"

Peter just laughed "yea but you know what that was fun"

"_Peter!& Ben!_" came a high pitched scream, the boys looked around in a frantic panic somebody just caught them without their masks on, they turned toward a department store and saw a flash of velvet red and a swirl of black hair.

"Oooh shit….run" Peter ordered as he dawned his mask and dove from the roof and swung away in the opposite direction of M.j and her camera,

* * *

The boys made it home but they were not calm and collective, as a matter of fact they were rushing around the house trying to hide their suits and tech before M.j came over and kicked down the front door. Not to mention Aunt May would be home soon and her birthday dinner wasn't done because the barbeque was blown up.

"You hide the gear I'll call the iron skillet and order some food for delivery" Ben blurted as he pulled his suit off and ran into the kitchen while Peter picked up the clothes and ran into the basement. He hid them behind a stack of boxes and ran upstairs he was now only wearing his boxers when the front door creaked open and Aunt May walked in.

**("God…why do you hate me?")**

Aunt May blinked in horrible shock "Peter…uhm" she adverted her eyes away outside "is Ava here?" she laughed,

Peter's face turned a new shade of red he was sure it was glowing "No I just don't have any clean laundry" he lied, before running upstairs, throwing on a pair of old jeans and a black t-shirt and grabbing a change of clothes for Ben.

Aunt May was in the kitchen pouring out 7 glasses of juice "we expecting company?" Ben asked,

"Actually yes M.j was having a sleep over and asked if she and the others could come over to celebrate my birthday" Aunt May replied happily.

Both Peter and Bens jaws dropped if M.j did catch a glimpse of them without their masks then dinner was going be very awkward.

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house sending chills down Peter & Ben's spines and in walked Ava and the others, Ava was carrying a pie "happy birthday Mrs. Parker" they sang.

Everyone gathered in the den while Aunt May opened her gifts, except Peter and Ava who were in the kitchen getting cake and pie ready,

Aunt May had had opened her first gift from Phil Coulson a pearl necklace with diamond earrings "they're beautiful Phil" she said graciously kissing his cheek she picked up the next box when Ava's voice came from the kitchen.

"Peter get your fingers out of my pie!" she laughed.

Ben choked on his drink spraying over the couch and catching M.j and Gwen in the mist,

"I can't help myself it's so moist and alluring Peter replied.

Gwen was going red in the cheeks hearing the context of the conversation,

"Peter get your sticky hands out now!" there was a loud slapping noise from the kitchen "stop being greedy!"

"Come on Ava just a little taste of the black cherry?" Peter whined.

Ben looked around the den everyone was starting to go red in the cheeks "come on I'm sure that they're not doing what we all think they're doing in there" he deadpanned.

"Ow! You bit me Peter!" Ava yelped,

"Then again I've been wrong before" Ben moaned pressing his fingers to his eyes.

"Get your face out of there Peter if you want a piece that bad I'll give some just wait 2 minutes"

"Uhm should we may be give them some more privacy?" Liz laughed awkwardly,

"Peter stop!" Ava snapped.

"Ok that one didn't sound so bad" Ben said,

"Peter keep your hands to yourself!"

"And there it is" Ben sighed, finally Ava came in carrying a cake with Peter behind eating a piece of black cherry pie.

"Ohhh that makes sense" M.j laughed, catching curious looks from Peter and Ava "nothing" she laughed,

"Happy birthday aunt May" Peter said as he dropped next to her and passed her his gift, she opened it and saw a picture framed that read world's best mom with a picture of her Peter and Ben,

"Thank you boys" she said getting teary eyed.

* * *

The night progressed and the girls all unpacked their sleeping bags on the floor.

Gwen and Liz had fallen asleep but M.j couldn't sleep after what she saw tonight, she wanted talk about it because it was driving her crazy the situation did and didn't make sense, Peter Parker as Spider-man? Peter was always the awkward shy kid and still was yet whenever Spider-man showed up Peter was never around and that day tapster fought Spider-man at school it was Peter who unmasked himself when flash was supposed to be playing Spider-man.

But that still left the riddle of Ben he had Spider-man's powers too and the uncanny resemblance he shared with Peter when he dyed his hair and wore those blue contact lenses, it bugged M.j to the point where she needed to talk to somebody and who better then Peter's girlfriend.

"Ava…are you awake?" she whispered shaking Ava's shoulder,

Ava moaned as she stretched awake "what is it?"

M.j thought about her choice for a minute before continuing she passed Ava her camera it was paused on the picture of Peter & Ben in their Spider suits but no masks, Ava's eyes widened in fear at what she was looking at.

"Peter & Ben both have Spider powers and Peter's fought Trapster at school as Spider-man and whenever Spider-man was around Peter never is, and that picture tonight basically confirms it" M.j whispered.

"if you're so sure about this how does Ben fit in to your theory and why do you still sound like your grasping at straws to make a correct hypothesis" Ava yawned.

"I don't know yet, but you're awfully calm for someone who just realized her boyfriend is a super hero" M.j responded suspiciously.

Ava yawned again "M.j it's 3 in the morning, and you still haven't explained how Ben fits in to this" she finished groggily,

"I don't know yet. But I was thinking about confronting them both about it tomorrow, didn't you notice how similar those two looked and acted today?"

Ava now sat up because she knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon "M.j are you really suggesting that Peter and Ben are actually brothers or something?" she asked.

M.j glanced at Liz & Gwen who were still sleeping on the floor "no not brothers as in same parents, but Maybe Spider-man's boss created Ben in a lab using a sample of Peter's D.N.A to try and create a second Spider-man as a worst case scenario protocol or something" she whispered "because I've known Peter since we were 6 and he never once mentioned Ben until about 4 years ago after Spider-man first came around and now tonight I catch a photo of them both as Spider-man just seconds after a fight with Rhino….it all fits together" she said.

Ava laid back down "M.j before you do something you regret sleep on this and think it through" she yawned and rolled to look away from M.j she pulled her phone and texted Peter "_M.j knows!"_

**M.j knows! with a click of her camera the boys secret is out ...at least one is but now she's suspicious of their familial ties. **

**wonder how that interrogation will go? **

**an out of context conversation created an awkward environment and on Aunt May's birthday no less.**

**A/N: sorry the Whack a mole routine wasn't as amusing as it should have been just couldn't find the right way to describe it.**

**still to come: **

**Spiders exposed.**

**Goblin escapes.**

**and farewell Spider brother hello flaming friend: another face from Peter's past shows up after a vacation in aspen he's cocky, egotistical and a real hot head (no intro needed for him is there?)**


	8. Spiders exposed

The next morning M.j set out on her new personal mission…to confront Peter & Ben.

She crept across her bedroom floor careful not wake the others or her parents, she stepped on the first step and it creaked and seconds later Ava came walking out of her room wearing sweat pants and a tank top her messy hair curled round her face.

"Sneaking out of your own house, that's a new one" she laughed in a low tone M.j's finger jumped to her lips signaling Ava to be quiet,

"I'm sneaking across the street to confront Peter & Ben about yesterday" she whispered.

Ava rubbed her eyes "M.j not this again" she groaned "I'll come with you just let me get my slippers".

The two girls made their way across the street and pried open the den window "is there a reason we're sneaking in?" Mary Jane whispered as she rolled over the windowsill,

"Because the door was locked…this is New York after all" Ava replied as they crept across the floor a light in the kitchen flicked. On "morning girls"

Ava & M.j jumped at the voice that came from the kitchen "Mrs. Parker?" they gasped, Aunt May was sitting at the counter with a coffee mug in her hand she waved the girls over and directed them to the table.

"girls it's 6'am on a Saturday the boys won't be up yet…Ava you know that you've lived with us for a short time" Aunt May laughed,

Ava nodded she knew Peter had a habit of sleeping in until late especially on a Saturday, but when a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood erupted from Peter's bedroom, they all ran upstairs.

They barged into Peter's room and found Peter breathing heavy on the floor his face soaked in sweat, the shattering noise was a picture frame that fell from the wall, Ava squished passed Aunt May and M.j and dropped to Peter's side.

"Peter what happened?" she asked, she couldn't hide the worry in her voice, Peter pushed himself up still breathing hard, he gulped in a mouthful of air and shook his head "just a nightmare" he shuddered. Ava looked back at May and M.j, who stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

Ava turned back to Peter "you want to tell me about it?" she asked as she helped him up, Peter shook his head "just a nightmare Ava no cause for concern" he said with a raspy voice,

"Peter you were on the floor covered in sweat, and breathing like you had heart attack" she said stiffly.

Peter closed his eyes and almost like a movie preview his night mare replayed in flashes

(_he was standing in cemetery his clothes torn and shredded not his suit his civilian clothes, the familiar cold cackling voice echoed in the air, he couldn't move he was pretty sure more than something was broken, the faint sound of jet thrusters was coming at him at high speeds. Then he saw him clearly…Goblin, he was racing at Peter with 3 jagged and serrated blades drawn from the glider. He got closer and closer, _

_Peter wasn't waking up, Goblin was only a few feet away now and he still couldn't wake up. Goblin was almost on top of him, Peter watched when out of nowhere Ben of all people jumped between them. The blades pierced through his chest,_

"_NOOO!" Peter screamed as he watched his brother drop to the ground Ben just smiled at Peter then closed his eyes.)_

"It was just a nightmare Ava…nothing more" he said inaudibly, "did you get my text?" she whispered,

Peter looked at her "Ava I've been asleep the past 6 hours…so no" he replied roughly.

"M.j saw you and Ben yesterday without your masks and she caught it on camera!" she whispered sternly, Peter's eyes sprang open so quickly Ava actually swung back a bit from shock,

"she knows and she has a picture to prove it!" he exclaimed, Ava nodded "she was coming over to confront you and Ben about it and also about your connection to each other because she's now suspicious that you two are way too similar to be cousins with Spider powers" she replied.

Peter fell back into his bed "great" he sighed disappointedly, Ava rolled on top of him "but I know something that'll make you feel better…Spider in the kitchen is still very much desirable" she whispered in his ear, Peter felt his cheeks tingle before sliding his hands down Ava's thighs.

He tugged her upwards her firm toned body pressing up against his, 24 hours without this was driving the Tiger crazy her hands pulled his wife beater over his head but twisted it around his wrists then anchored it to his head board,

"this is new" Peter laughed nervously **("ok I'm all for creativity but Ava has a very dominating nature and with the "heat" thing I might not survive her ferocity…but still fun to try") **

Ava's eyes sparked up emerald green and she began to purr, then she raked her claws down Peter's chest.

"Ouch! Claws hurt Ava" Peter winced he wasn't bleeding but he had 10 long red marks running down his body.

"Pain has its own pleasure Peter, it's kind of cute watching you squirm around" she laughed almost villainously "you sent me to that sleep over and deprived me of my fun so today…It's all about what Ava wants and you're just going to go along with it" she snickered as she bit down on his earlobe slightly tugging on it.

Peter winced a little and groaned she was now chewing on his ear but soon started her way down her finger tips followed the rise and falls of his body's muscular formation she kissed and sucked on his pecks.

Peter was slightly relived thinking that Ava was done with the biting…he was wrong, she bit into abs like a candy apple although she was gentle about it, while it stung a bit it also tickled**.**

"Ava" Peter tried to say but was met with her hand on his mouth "no talking!" she snapped, then she did something else he wasn't expecting she pulled his pants down to his ankles then licked him from stem to sternum.

Peter quivered a bit, her tongue was firm but actually felt good running up his body, then Ava disappeared below the blanket,

Peter watched the ball like shape fidget and twist he figured Ava was undressing herself.

"Ava…" he tried talking again but was cut off by having something wet stuck in his mouth as Ava resurfaced completely naked,

"I said no talking Parker! And those aren't edible so don't swallow!" her voice was strict and demanding, she then reached over his head and grabbed a small square packaging from the shelf. "We're going to need this" she laughed.

Ava then slid the condom on Peter, and then stepped back to admire her work, she smiled seeing as Peter was tied, silenced and wrapped completely at her mercy, "a Spider caught in my web" she cooed as she crawled back on top of him like a Tiger stalking its prey, she pushed herself onto Peter savoring the sensation of having him inside her. She inhaled slowly and deeply bucking her hips to push him deeper, Ava soon found her rhythm for 35 minutes, then the Tiger came to play, her eyes sparked up emerald green and Ava became hungrier, she worked him faster and harder for longer she pushed his super hero stamina to its physical limits.

If he wasn't gaged Peter would be moaning from friction burn, then his head started bouncing off of the head bored, it wasn't long before the bed started sliding back and forth scratching and digging into the hardwood floors. Ava finally let out a screaming moan careful not to be so loud that the others might hear her "OH! PETER!"

Peter felt the strength leave his body and his legs trembled as he released into Ava, who finally came back to normal pulling her panties from Peters mouth "sorry webby…but when the Tiger wants her way…she gets it" She laughed between heavy breaths.

Peter snapped his tongue off the roof of his mouth like a dog trying to lick Peanut butter " even when your dominating me I still have your taste in my mouth and now cotton too" Peter joked, Ava wrapped her arms around his neck his arms were still tied.

"I'll admit you were very well behaved Peter…I think you've earned a treat for next time" she cooed pulling his arms free,

"Looking forward to it" he chuckled as Ava rolled across him and slipped in a quick kiss.

"Come on Spidey, your interrogation awaits" with that Ava reached into Peter's boxer drawer and slid them on, his eyes fixed on her perfectly formed shape as she bent over and stood back up before finished dressing then went outside.

**("Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow damn it. Ok I love Ava and doing what we do but OW! Friction burn is a nasty after effect")**

Peter finally found a small dose of energy in the form of a shot of 5 hour energy drink & stumbled down stairs where M.j, Aunt May, Ava & Ben were all seated at the kitchen table Ben was sweating buckets, he was nervous.

M.j looked like she was ready to yell bingo, "is there a reason we're all up early on a Saturday?" Peter asked trying to be convincing that there was nothing wrong

"Mary Jane has something she wishes to discuss with you boy's" Aunt May replied before taking a sip off coffee,

M.j turned to Peter and placed her camera on the table still viewing the photo of Peter and Ben "I already know what you two are now so talk and tell me who you are!" she ordered.

"Well…ok M.j you caught us we're secret F.B.I agents tracking alien life I'm maulder he's scully" Ben laughed,

"Hey why am I Scully?" Peter protested,

"Ok I was trying to be nice about this but if you two insist on being immature about it… how are you both able to be Spider-man?" Mary Jane asked sternly.

Peter and Ben both looked over to Aunt May expecting to see either confusion anguish on her face but she remained calm until she saw the expressions the boys were wearing,

"Oh… its ok boys I already knew" she said so nonchalantly, the boys simultaneously slid and crashed on the table top. It was one thing to have M.j find out they had Spider powers but Aunt May too? Something was amiss.

"Boys Mary Jane was asking you a question don't be rude and answer her" Aunt May said,

They were at a loss, there was no way to explain that Ben was a clone and even if they could M.j wouldn't believe them, so here they were stuck between a rock and hard place.

"A few years back I was in an accident and needed a blood transfer Peter was the only family member who was a match to me, so when they transferred his blood to me I adapted his powers" Ben said,

M.j puckered her lips and shook her head "try again you two have way too many similarities to be cousins and have the same powers" she said coldly.

"We're brothers" Peter interjected, (_smack!) _M.j gave Peter a solid cupped hand slap on the side of the head she was getting very annoyed with their B.s stories,

"Peter you don't have a brother you were always an only child" she snapped

"Ouch knife to a gun fight" Peter mumbled, M.j saw her remark cut him deeply and she felt guilty about it.

"Alright I have had enough boys the truth now or else Ava goes home and doesn't visit for a month and Ben so help me I will force you to move in and ground you until the apocalypse!" Aunt May threatened,

"We're clones!" the guys said in unison, no matter what M.j did Aunt Mays threat was far scarier.

"C…clones?" M.j gasped turns out clones was word of the day for her because she froze like a marble statue Peter poked and prodded but M.j didn't even blink,

Peter turned to Ben "I think we broke her" he poked her again and again until Ava swatted his hand away.

"Peter stop poking the poor girl finding out your friend is Spider-man and he has a clone is a lot to take in" Ava said, while Ava tended to Mary Jane Ben snuck back to the basement and Peter turned to Aunt May

"So how long have you known?" he asked her, Aunt May took Peter in an embrace

"I've always known Peter ever since you were the boy in the red hood beating down thugs, after your uncles death you started coming home later and later and with such awful bruises and cuts. And then the boy in the hood vanishes and Spider-man appears…Peter I know that you do what you because of what happened to your uncle but you have to know that kind of burden isn't yours to carry" she whimpered.

How little did she really know, Peter felt and would always believe himself to be responsible for his uncles demise, because it was his actions or rather lack of that allowed the events that would lead to Uncle Bens death to unfold and he would carry that until his last days.

"figuring out about Ben however took some sneakier methods…I actually drew some blood from you two while you slept and asked captain Stacy to compare the samples in the crime lab" May chuckled lightly,

Peter stared wide eyed at his aunt if Captain Stacy knew the truth then Peter had to really keep in line.

"Relax sweetie I told him Ben was your brother but I just wanted to be sure because you were separated at birth" she finished.

Peter squeezed his aunt even tighter as Ben walked in carrying his bag "my cabs here" he said with a watery smile, M.j finally snapped from her transient state as Ben and Peter walked to the door,

"Ben you be safe now and if you ever get tired of organ you'll always have a home here with us" Aunt May cried as she hugged her other son good bye.

M.j hugged Ben next and gave him a quick peck on the lips "be safe Ben" she whispered, Ben playfully pushed his head against hers "I'm always safe" he laughed before turning to Peter who walked with him to the cab.

"You know Aunt May's right you always have a home here if you need it…and I could always use a partner" Peter said sincerely,

Ben smiled and laughed "as great as that sounds Pete this is your life not mine and the city only needs one Spider-man" he replied as he hugged his brother farewell.

"You ever need anything you call, you got it"

"Ditto"

"Make sure you check in with Aunt May every Sunday…she worries"

Ben laughed once more as he opened the cab door "be safe Peter" were his last words as he closed the door and Ava walked down.

"You didn't say good-bye?" she asked curiously as she looked into Peter's eyes and only saw a hopeful smile "_never do_" he replied as the car drove away.

**Peter's having graphic nightmares but is just a nightmare like he said or is it something more?**

**M.j now knows about Peter and she has the story of a life time will she run with it or protect Peter's secret?**

**Ben & Peter never say _good bye_ why is that? and will the brothers see each other again?**

**coming up next:**

**Goblin escapes custody and proceeds to plan his newest diabolical plot.**

**Peter gets a visit from the human hot head (and Ava doesn't like him) and trouble seems to follow close behind.**

**thank you everyone for following/favourite and reviewing this story, if anyone has any comments/suggestions or questions feel free to voice them the feed back is always great thank you**


	9. Goblin escapes (the storm has arrived)

Ben had gone home which meant Peter was back to his routine school in the morning, patrol, training at the tower with the Avengers which started cutting into his social life **("before any of you ask **_**what social life?**_** Keep in mind I'm dating one of the hottest and is the smartest girls in school, I have 3 awesome friends and 1 not so completely terrible, 2 of the greatest best friends anyone one could ask for I guess a brother too if you count that and I'm forgetting somebody…maybe")**

Spider-man swung from the tower after having a brutal training session with the Avengers, he was so sore that even web swinging was a chore "ok, ow, ow I'm done" he groaned dropping onto a roof. His arms were throbbing like crazy and his muscles burned "really wish Fury let me keep the spider-cycle"

So in an attempt to avoid using his arms or any other part of his body he started walking "yep I cling to walls, swing from sky scrapers but after a training session I'm reduced to walking home behold the ultimate Spider(ish) –man he can swing on webs…if it doesn't kill his arms"

"Talking to yourself again… you might need to see a shrink" came a playful feminine voice from behind him, Spidey turned around to face White Tiger laying across a flag pole like a jungle cat on a tree branch.

"How is that a comfortable position?" Spidey gasped with a subtle chuckle,

Tiger rolled off the flag pole and flipped to her feet "cats get comfy in various ways" she replied "but putting that aside Fury is requesting your presence at the tri-carrier" she finished.

"What's at the tri-carrier?" Spider-man asked curiously, Fury hadn't bothered calling him back in ever since he left so why now? What was so important?

"How are you feeling anyways tiger?" he asked leisurely, it had been a little more than a week since Ava was in her heat wave and she seemed to be returning to her normal head strong and super focused self quite fluidly.

She crossed her arms and he knew under her mask she was giving him a _why did you ask a stupid question_ look "I'm fine web head, but thanks for you know….putting up with me" she replied bashfully, she flipped up his mask and gave him a playful peck on the cheek "now let's get going"

Tiger took one step but felt her arm tug then pull backwards into Spider-man's arms "you know Tiger we've been together for a little over a week now and we have never had a proper date" he chuckled.

Tiger pushed off his chest "you're right we haven't…tell you what let's go see Fury and after that's over with we'll have our first date" she replied, she was calm and cool on the surface but on the inside **(chibi white Tiger was jumping for joy and frantically clapping her hands together) **

"Sounds like a plan" Spidey replied before shooting a web line and swinging off.

* * *

They arrived at the Tri-carrier where agent Coulson was waiting for them, "you're late interrogation started 15 minutes ago"

Spidey shook his head like he was missing a valuable piece of this puzzle, "interrogation?" he asked.

Tiger scratched her head nervously something was up and it was making him uncomfortable,

"Goblin's been babbling about how he knows something that will bring about the ruin of shield" she told him. Spider-man could hear Tigers concern no matter how deeply she tried to bury them.

"So why am I here?" he asked

Tiger turned her head away from Spider-man "Fury thinks because of the fact it's your D.N.A that created Goblin and it was an Oscorp spider that made you, there might be a connection that might make Goblin more inclined to talk" she mumbled her words but Spidey still caught the sum of it. He was brought in to talk to Goblin the one person who was haunting his nightmares, which were getting worse since Ava moved back to the tri-carrier the plot of the dream was always the same but the ending always changed, Goblin either killed him or Ben every now and then it was Goblins end that he saw.

Coulson showed Spider-man to the interrogation chamber were Goblin was restrained by electromagnetic beams which suspended his limbs keeping only his mouth usable. His glowing yellow eyes fell on Spider-man "hello little Spider, come to see me?" he asked in his cold lifeless voice.

Spider-man shuddered at the sound of Goblins voice "this is a bad idea" he whispered to Coulson before walking up to Goblins cell, "what exactly will bring about shields destruction?" he asked aggressively.

Goblin looked down him and smiled a malicious smile "you know when Octavius created the venom strand its symbiotic characteristics merged with its host's body it left a residual strand in the body, a strand that could either re-infect or separate from the host"

Spidey's interest was peaked, venom was jettisoned into space after absorbing the last of its D.N.A from Goblin the first time before Ock synthesized a new formula and here was Goblin bringing it up.

"Get to the point Norman!" he growled,

"Ha-ha shields ruin will come by your hands, venom had consumed you once and taken your form and abilities but it also left something with you" he finished omnisciently.

Spider-man scoffed and walked away "you really are crazy as hell Norman"

But unknown to Spidey or anybody watching a red and black sludge like strand slithered its way out of his ankle and into Goblins cell and climbed his legs and into his wrist restraint all the while Goblin remained immobilized with a smug grin on his face "well meet again Spider-man!" he called after him.

Spider-man marched down the hall "that was a waste of time Fury he's gone completely insane" but even as he spoke he wondered if it was possible because the symbiote had consumed him twice once created venom and again creating carnage. He continued on his way out completely gapping out that he was supposed to pick up Tiger,

"Web head! Forgetting some body!" came Tigers angry voice **("crap! Forgot Ava you guy's better go away trust me you don't want to be here when your favorite web slinger gets mauled by a tiger")**

* * *

Goblin waited 3 ½ hours until he was sure no one was around to stop him then the last symbiote strand covered his body, his base color was black with a red spider on his chest and red eyes with black Tiger stripes down his body, his transformation complete the symbiote formed spiked balls which destroyed the restraints electro power coupler and smashed the cell walls opening a way to the outside air space, he jumped and the symbiote conformed into a glider like a flying squirrel and Goblin flew away completely undetected.

* * *

Peter had taken Ava to some small little Mongolian barbeque restaurant for their first date, there was still a cold sting in Peter's cheek where Ava clocked him after he nearly forgot her at the tri-carrier.

"You know something Pete this is a really nice place and so quiet…how did you find it?" Ava asked, Peter took a bite of his food then smiled,

"actually a friend of mine showed me this place awhile back, might have been one of the few things we did that didn't result in trouble" Peter replied smiling at the memory he was focused on.

"Harry or Ben?" Ava asked confidently thinking she knew all of Peter's friends, how little did she really know about her boyfriend though.

"I know I'm late on saying this but you look really pretty tonight Ava" he said, Ava felt herself blush Peter might have been a total clueless wonder but he was good at making her feel like she was the most important person in his world.

Ava had leaned across the table and kissed his cheek "you're charming Parker….I kind of like it" she whispered "but seriously Harry or Ben?" she asked again,

Peter pulled her off her seat and onto the floor "dance first explain later" he laughed as they swayed back and forth, Ava was dancing with Peter Parker that phrase just seemed like it didn't belong together.

"Since when can you dance?" she asked

Peter spun her around then arched her over his arm "since my aunt used to tell me that I needed etiquette lessons when I was 8" he laughed as he leaned in to kiss her one of the worst voices came shooting across the restaurant.

"Petey my buddy guess whose back from Aspen!"

Peter dropped Ava to floor with a loud thud "oh you've got to be fucking kidding me" he groaned

"Peter!" Ava shouted as she pulled herself up off the floor "what the hell?" she growled.

Another teenage boy cockily slid over to them he was slightly taller than Peter but not as well built, his hair was buzzed into a triangle shape and his green eyes were full of arrogance "damn Pete whose the fox?" he asked.

Ava clenched her fists "the name is Ava I'm a woman not a fox!" she snapped she didn't like this boy already.

"Johnny this Ava, Ava…I hate to do this to you but meet the world's only walking talking matchstick Johnny Storm A.K.A the Fantastic Fours Human Torch" Peter sighed.

**Goblins escaped! and he's using the last strand of symbiote on earth that was dormant within Peter's body**

**their first real date as a couple and an uninvited guest caused Peter to drop Ava on the floor (she might have a few choice words for him later on for that one)**

** Ava met Johnny and she doesn't like him will Peter's friendship cause problems with Ava or will Peter's relationship cause problems with Johnny? **


	10. everybody has a plan

**ok I really didn't expect this story to become popular at all but I'm very ecstatic that it is so thank you everyone.**

**Angryhenry: you might like what Ava does later on.**

**Deadpoolio: thank you for your kind words and I promise I won't just drop any of my stories with fans like you enjoying them.**

**latinoheat151: you spot on with your guess Ava's threatening nature caused problems.**

** tonytaker: thank you I shall try.**

* * *

The room was quiet not even 15 seconds and Johnny had already got on Ava's bad side **("only Johnny could pull that off")**

Ava had made a point to lock her hand around Peter's as if telling Johnny this was a date and he needed to get lost, "come on buddy at least pretend to be happy to see me" Johnny laughed slapping Peter's arm.

Peter flashed a smile "I am happy to see you Johnny welcome home buddy" he replied, Ava's grip tightened on Peter's hand causing him to wince a little but Johnny got the message in his own way,

"Ohhh this is a date…." He took out his cell phone and pressed a single button "keera it's Johnny you free tonight…good see you 5" he hung up his phone and turned back to Peter "don't go anywhere I'll be back in 20 minutes" he said before leaving.

A low violent growl resonated from Ava as she glared at Peter "what are you mad me for?" he panicked

"He's your friend? He's a total jerk! I mean "_fox"_ and the fact he just presses a button and tells a girl he's picking her up" Ava scoffed.

Peter sighed and shook his head "Ava I know he's a lot to handle on first impressions but Johnny isn't a bad guy….I mean he's not exactly a saint but he's not bad" he replied. That however didn't help his case Ava still seemed very hostile her hand tightened on his and it was starting to go numb.

"Peter this is a date as in you and me do not let your friend come back here and join us!" she snapped, this wasn't catty or playful banter Ava was pissed at him,

"ok, ok well go somewhere else" replied while trying to hide the fact he was in major pain, but thankfully Ava loosened her grip and Peter felt the blood flow into his hand again, he paid their bill and flagged a taxi doing his very best to try and keep on Ava's good side. "You know I don't get you, I thought you were all in favor of not judging by the cover and yet here we are with you not even giving Johnny a fair chance" he said slightly coldly to her.

Ava shot him a disapproving glare "Peter he's a jerk" she snapped,

"Yeah and when we first met you weren't exactly my biggest fan either, but you gave me a chance"

"That's that completely different Peter we were roped into a situation where I had no choice but to give you a chance…" Ava froze instantly she had heard what she just said and how hurtful it sounded, "Peter that sounded so much more worse than it was meant to" she pleaded catching the sting in his eyes,

"So because of convenience of circumstance we became what we are? Good to know" he snapped the cab came to a stop light and Peter stormed out of the cab leaving Ava to mentally kick herself. She knew she hurt him badly and over something as stupid as who he used to hang out with and worst of all she pretty much said there relationship was built from circumstance, it wasn't what she meant to say but it's what came out. The sky blackened and burst pouring rain in a hurricane down pour

"nice going Ayala you land the one decent guy in New York and you say something like that to him…when did the roles change he's supposed to be the stupid one" she moaned.

* * *

Peter walked for 6 city blocks he just couldn't wrap his head around it Ava of all people was being judgmental, "sure Johnny's not exactly a saint but he's my friend and she's not even willing to give him a chance and then there's what she said about us…_ "we were roped into a situation where I had no choice but to give you a chance" _does she even really care about me or am I just the convenient rebound guy after her last date turned out to be a total scumbag" he miserably thought to himself. **(Devil &Angel Spidey popped up on his shoulders, "hey now give Ava a chance to explain herself before you blow your top" Angel spidey said,**

**Devil spidey webbed his mouth shut "look you're just Ava's rebound guy and if she doesn't like your friends or really even care about you cut your losses and run you're Spider-man the Avenger think of the babes you could get with bragging rights like that" he said trying to coax Peter)**

Peter brushed off his imaginings and kept walking despite the rain, his phone started ringing, he half expected to see Ava's face on his screen but instead saw Johnny's "what's up candle head?" he asked,

"Candle head so rich, keep it up I'll bust out the bug zapper, but down to business…what the hell man! You completely bailed on me and Keera only came because she thought it was a double date so now I'm dateless and flying around soho…Peter nobody wants to be in Soho not by choice at least" Johnny deadpanned.

Peter rolled his eyes "hey my nights not exactly great either so spare me the guilt trip" he snapped.

"Ouch she dumped you? Not really shocked dude she was a hard 10+ and you…you're a generous 6" Johnny laughed,

"She didn't dump me we just…had a disagreement and I walked out on her" Peter said starting to calm down.

A giant fire ball struck the ground in front of him before the fire settled and Johnny stood in front of him "you know these phones are great it's almost like were standing 5 feet from each other" he shot Peter a smile "I have to go Pete some guy is looking at me funny" he joked hanging up.

"Did you miss me?"

Peter chuckled to himself a bit "yeah like a tooth ache" he replied, "what are you up to Johnny?" he asked.

Johnny shrugged "I was supposed to have a date but that went south so now I'm on my way to mess Grimm want to come?"

Peter grinned and nodded messing with Ben Grimm was always fun especially when Johnny provoked him to the point where Ben trashed his cars or his bike "aren't I always?" he replied,

"That's my boy!" Johnny cheered thumping Peter on the back "to the Baxter building!" he proclaimed

"Don't ever do that again" Peter deadpanned.

* * *

Goblin had found solitude in an old Oscorp R&D warehouse where he and the newly formed Symbiote could remain hidden until he was ready to strike, the Symbiote was calling itself Chaos as in death and destruction but it rejected Goblin as its host. It wanted its first body the only one worthy of its powers…Chaos wanted Spider-man.

Goblin however wanted a son by his side and Harry was both weak and unworthy not to mention undeserving of Chaos, he wanted someone who was no son to him Goblin would bring Peter into his empire by any means and after carefully watching security feeds from city cameras and the schools he found his bargaining chip or rather chips.

He also saw another intriguing sight it was no more than a split second but he saw it…two Spider-men.

* * *

Ava took the cab back to May Parkers house but she couldn't find the nerve to go inside, she had said something terrible to Peter and knew it had cut him. She may not have meant to say it the way it sounded but it came out that way,

The rain poured down as Ava sat solemnly on the porch when a red head in a trench coat and umbrella walked up the stairs "Ava are you crazy sitting out here in this weather you'll catch your death" she said with genuine concern picking Ava up off the stone steps.

"Now is there a reason why you're out here? And look like you've been trying to fight back tears?" she asked as she rang the bell and walked in.

Ava wiped her eyes and sniffled "I said something terrible to Peter and he took off on me"

M.j flashed a smile "don't tell me in the heat of the moment you called him Ben by accident?" she laughed but quickly clamed up when she noticed Ava wasn't even smiling

"No that wouldn't be as bad… I pretty much told him the only reason we became friends let alone a couple was from convenience of circumstance being dropped in the same club at school I only knew a few people" Ava replied, Aunt May came down stairs in a bath robe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"That's just heartless why would you say something like that?"

"I didn't mean it! That's just how it came and it all started because his friend Johnny the jerk showed up and spoiled our date!" Ava replied in a huff.

M.j snorted and a bit as she tried to repress a laugh "Johnny the jerk? 5'10 triangle haircut, green eyes cocky as a rooster?" she asked,

Ava nodded, "well Johnny the jerk sounds a lot like Johnny storm Mr. triple B he's a pain but not a bad guy you just have to get used to him" M.j replied, she knew Johnny and what he was like so she could somewhat understand why Ava got upset but not enough to get why she said what she said.

"Mr. Triple B?" Ava asked curiously,

"Johnny's guidelines of the good life is based on 3 B's Beamers, Babes and Bikes".

Aunt May returned to the den with hot chocolate and tea, she knew this discussion was an emotional one especially if it was about Peter & Johnny and Ava being here alone.

* * *

Peter and Johnny had arrived at the Baxter tower just as Corona Motors dropped of a new prototype engine "I forgot they were dropping that off today" Johnny sighed,

"New sponsors?" Peter asked wondering why Johnny was disheartened about a new prototype when he loved building new toys.

"yeah but most sponsors they give you the gear and as long as you wear a logo or some kind of advertisement they're happy….these dicks demand you advertise all the time" Johnny moaned "the engine is a prototype they sent as a trial see what feedback I give them" then Johnny smiled a crooked smile, he was up to something. "Hey Pete you still want a Spider mobile right?" he asked,

Peter's eyes lit up like stars "you mean it?" he cheered,

Johnny nodded "we'll build you one, I'll do the mechanical work and you design all the tech and weapons you want it to have"

**(Chibi Spidey pulls a rolled up list marked "Spidey Mobile wants and want more" from behind his back and unrolls it the paper trail rolled along the floor of the lab to chibi human torches toes on the other side of the lab "ok we need ejector seats, spotlights, web traps, camouflage ability and wall crawling…oh, oh cup holders we must have cup holders god help you if you forget the cup holders!" chibi spidey threatened)**

Peter rubbed his hands together eagerly "let's get to work!" he cheered

"Hey stone face order us some pizza will you!And seriously get some proper pants on because those shorts look like a freaking G-string on your gigantic ass!" Johnny shouted,

"JOHNNY!" Ben shouted from across the lab

**("ah I do so love visiting the Baxter tower…it's never boring, watch I guarantee by the time that Pizza gets here Johnny's vipers going to be a crumpled beer can")**

**well isn't that a fine way to end a date?**

**the boys are building the Spider mobile, will Johnny's viper survive the night?**

**Goblin has a plan to ensnare Peter in his trap to bind him with chaos what is it and what are these bargaining chips? will it prevail?**

**and how long before Peter and Ava patch things up?**

**hope everyone is enjoying the story. I'm loving the reviews and appreciate the favs/follows the support means a lot suggestions for future chapters or conflicts is always welcomed**


	11. kiss and make up Chaos unleashed

**(A/N: Chaos's suit is the "what if suit" from the comic series where Spider-man and Wolverine are killers)**

Peter and Johnny worked all night and the Spider mobile was starting to take shape, at least the frame was but the boy's had passed out mid work. Johnny was sleeping under the frame with his face planted on a half-eaten slice of pizza snoring away. Peter sprawled across the back seat the lab was quiet for all of 5minutes then came a crashing, glass shattering noise.

Johnny jumped awake a smacked his head off of the frame "ouch, damn that solid" he growled before he noticed a greasy saucy feeling on his face he quickly wiped his face on his sleeve "ah yuck" his face was covered in pizza sauce.

Peter jumped right out of the back seat and on to the roof the crashing noise sounded like judgment day had arrived but in reality was just the sound of Johnny's viper rolling across the lab "I told you to stop parking in my parking space!" came the unmistakable yell of the Thing.

Jonny ran over to the giant ball of metal and glass that used to be his Viper "you sick bastard!" he screamed turning around and blasted a fire ball at Bens head,

**("Ok I think this is my cue to go home") ** "Seeya Johnny!" Peter yelled as he zipped out the back window with the destructive clashing that followed every fire vs stone fight the lab sounded like a war zone as Peter climbed onto the roof to change into his suit. "Ow hot roof, hot roof" he yelped as he danced across the roof trying to change when the giant fireball that was the human torch came crashing through the roof,

"Seeya Pete" he groaned giving Peter a thumbs up before he torpedoed back down after the Thing.

Spider-man jumped from the Baxter building roof oddly enough Ava hadn't called him all night to apologize but he shrugged it off she was the one who was in the wrong and he was just going to wait it out. So kept on swinging across the city at a nice laid back pace

"My baby!" came a shrill cry of fear from a nearby store, Spider-man zeroed in on a woman chasing a runaway stroller down a small hill towards a busy intersection.

"not good!" he exclaimed releasing his web line and shooting down after the stroller he zipped from point to point it was faster than just swinging he jumped through the intersection weaving and bending between to passing cars, his feet just touched barely touched the ground when he launched himself forward the stroller rolled into the street as a speeding police car was approaching. His heart was pounding he leapt forward again grabbing the infant from the stroller seconds before the police cruiser smashed through it, the on looking crowd was in a hush they didn't know if Spider-man had rescued the baby or not. He was hunched over clutching a small bundle for dear life as the baby's mother came charging into the crowd.

"My baby, where's my baby?" she cried stopping in front of Spider-man her face was molded by fear Spidey stood upright and passed her the baby,

"Your baby's safe" he said with a heavy breath of relief, the woman hugged Spider-man in tight hold "thank you!" she cried, "don't mention it" he replied swinging away he just heard the faint the chatter from the people

"The bugle was wrong about him"

"He's not a menace"

Peter felt his spirit lift not even Ava's cold words were bugging him, he returned to his swinging home. This was a new feeling for him he dropped on to a nearby roof and changed again before leaping down into his back yard. His hand just touched the door knob when Aunt May yanked it open from the other side and she was not happy "Peter have you lost it! Taking off all night and not even a phone call home. And you left Ava here alone all night in tears Peter!" she snapped in a violent whisper forcing Peter two steps back, he didn't know Ava was here let alone she was crying,

"Where is she?" he asked **("leave it to Aunt May to make me feel bad about Ava hurting me") **

Aunt May took a deep breath and relaxed herself "Peter Ava told me and Mary Jane about what happened now I'll admit what she said the way it sounded yes you have a right to be upset…however you don't have the right to stay out all night Spider-man or not I expect you home…now that being said Ava went home early this morning after waiting all night for you"

Peter nodded solemnly and went upstairs to change yet again "I should invest in a quick change suit I can wear under my street clothes save me from changing all the time" he mumbled before climbing out the window heading for the tri-carrier.

* * *

White Tiger was shredding all the shield training drones that came at her while the guys all watched from the sidelines she was extremely volatile this morning.

"So are we placing bets on sexual frustration or relationship tension?" Nova asked,

"The difference being what?" Powerman asked smartly.

"He has a point one affects the other and both affect us" IronFist said in his fortune cookie voice.

Tiger slashed through her final bot with insane hostility, once she entered the change room she had a minute to think alone, she knew the guys were talking about her but she didn't care her focus was on the fact Peter hadn't called her yet, "how selfish is he going to be? Ok I know I hurt his feelings but still he should have called to at least to try and talk it out. But no he vanished all freaking night!" she snapped out loud jumping into the shower,

* * *

Spider-man crawled along the roof of the corridor towards Ava's room "I'm not the one who needs to apologize" he chanted to himself dropping to the floor and walking in but Ava wasn't in there "of course not" he sighed.

The sound of angry footsteps approaching the door he jumped to the roof like a scared cat, which was fitting since his angry cat themed girlfriend walked in, she ripped her mask off and whipped on her pillow. She was mad "this just got so much better" he thought to himself sarcastically, Ava started pulling off her suit, her body was still wet and looked like it was glowing.

She pulled the suit off revealing her dark purple Bra and lace panties which popped off her almond skin **("I know you're just reading this but I can promise you, you're most vivid imagination cannot even come close to just how spectacular she looks especially since she's wet** **seriously DAMN!") **

Ava walked over to her dresser and grabbed something off the top, without warning she whipped around and fired something straight up an him shocking him to the floor "ow where was the spider sense on that one?" he moaned. Ava used her foot and lifted/kicked Peter up on to her bed she had a weird look in her eyes an almost ravenous hungry look. Then he noticed the web shooter on her wrist,

"Like it? I found with the rest of them shield gave you a lot of these so I figure I could use one for my personal entertainment" she shot 3 globs of webbing which pinned his hands to the head bored and sealed his mouth shut "consider this a vengeful apology Peter, the apology for what I said even though I didn't mean it the way it sounded and the vengeful bit for running off on me" she said strictly Ava's eyes darkened with Power as she flexed her claws "we might enjoy this", Peter said something that was muffled by the webbing over his mouth but Ava only smiled "but I know I will" she laughed maniacally.

She used the tip of her index claws and cut along the seams of Peter's suit all around his torso cutting it free from his body and she cast it aside "ah kitty likes" she whispered seductively she kissed her way up his flat toned stomach taking strong bites on every formed muscle.

Peter twisted and jerked as Ava kept biting into him like he was a candy apple, Ava just smiled demonically she was finding great satisfaction in sexually tormenting him like this, she nibbled on his ear lobe as her hand traveled down and began cutting his pants off. "Mhmmm Tigers having fun….how about you Spidey?" she laughed as Peter's eyes finally started to become calm "oh we can't have that now" she cooed she violently licked Peter the whole length of his body taking an extra few moments to plunge her tongue as far down his throat as she could.

Ava kissed her way back down his body stopping just shy of his half- mast erection, "hmmm this seems like the part where I show my vengeful part of this vengeful apology" she whispered darkly pushing off him digging her claws into his legs. Ava swayed her mesmerizing hips as she walked over to her closet and started digging "Peter do you remember when we all had movie night at your place and Harry made us watch Casino royal with Daniel Craig as 007?" she asked cynically.

Peter responded with a muffled response but Ava continued on with her little plan "good boy, do you remember how the bad guys tried to get bond to talk?" Peter's eyes widened and filled with mortifying fear he did remember how and by the looks of the rope Ava was now holding he was going to experience.

"well we're going to give a trial run" Peter was now panicking he tried to break the webbing without breaking Ava's head bored **("mhmhmhmm" Chibi angel and Devil Spidey appeared in his shoulders "translation: I'm trying to break free without causing damage and make a lot of noise" Angle Spidey said. "Actual translation: some body save me this bitch is crazy!" Devil laughed) **

Peter kept kicking and flailing around luckily the webbing was biodegradable, unfortunately it wouldn't break down for at least another hour so he was stuck at Ava's mercy. She began swirling the rope around the fear instigating knot picking up speed Ava snapped her wrist forward. Peter closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he awaited the ball destroying pain…but it never came the knot smacked off the head bored and Ava's taunting laugh filled the room. Peter peered through one eye and saw Ava laughing like a mental patient "you're safe Parker I wouldn't want to ruin my second favorite part of you" she laughed throwing the rope back into her closet "but the fear seems to have spiked your adrenaline" she said as Peter looked down he was at full mass.

"Time for the rodeo Peter are you ready?" Ava crawled to level height sitting on his chest as she pulled her panties off and throwing them in his face before settling into her position and enveloped Peter the farther she sunk onto him the more exhilarated she felt Peter was like a natural high for her. Ava clasped her claws around his shoulders the jade amulet glowing from her bra strap Ava began bucking her hips first it was slow and rhythmic, Peter was enjoying himself but as Ava started having her fun she got more ferocious her claws dug deep into his skin.

Peter's eyes began to half roll into his head "this is one hell of an apology" he happily thought to himself Ava rode her Spider bronco for what felt like an eternity before her climatic moan filled her room and her claws raked down his chest following the same markings from the last time. She rolled off Peter and took a quick look at him "remember how I said I wouldn't ruin my 2nd favorite part of you? I didn't say anything about taunting them" she laughed as she picked up the web shooter she stole from his room "this might sting a little" she triggered the Taser webs and gave Peter a morbidly painful shock, a second for her forever for him.

Peter cringed and balled himself up in pain, Ava cut him free of the webbing, Peter looked up at her, her dark hungerous look had given way to her innocent apology expression "I'm sorry my words hurt your feelings yesterday but you know I don't really feel like that…" she crawled back up beside him "…Peter I love you and I believe we were meant to meet not just because of convenience of circumstances" she whispered.

Peter couldn't respond he was still in pain but managed to nod,

Ava kissed his cheek "thank you, now get dressed we're having lunch at your Aunts with M.j and her Aunt Anna" she said bubbly.

Peter looked at the alarm clock it was 9:30 when he got here and the clock was now reading 12:25 "son of a bitch super stamina got to love it and yet hate it when she gets violent" he thought to himself .

Ava slowly got dressed to allow Peter to soak in the sight "still love me?" she asked she actually sounded worried about his answer,

Truth was Peter did love her despite what had happened and that was never going to change "always" he replied catching her smile as she slid a dark green mini dress on, Peter was feeling like the luckiest guy in the world, Johnny was building his spider mobile, Ava had apologized very thoroughly, everything was just perfect in this moment.

* * *

After reclaiming his Spider cycle (meaning he took it without telling Fury) Peter drove Ava back to Aunt Mays for lunch but something was amiss the house was quiet and if Anna Watson was visiting silence shouldn't exist. Then Peter felt it his Spider sense as he opened the door, M.j was sitting with her Aunt on the couch nervously sweating "what's going on?" Ava asked.

"Peter run!"

Peter whipped around to see Goblin with an arm locked around Aunt May "Norman?" he gasped,

Goblin smiled "hello son" he snickered.

"I'm not your son you twisted lunatic!" Peter snapped.

Goblin pulled out a red vile "not yet you're not but soon…here are your options become my son again or your lovely Aunt and young M.j, her Aunt along with your sexy little girlfriend will suffer a very Grimm fate" he moved his arm forward to show Peter a holographic display clock "when the clock counts down to zero this house will be incinerated and you puny, weak Peter Parker can't save everyone fast enough not like you're Spider-man after all" he cackled,

Peter looked at his frightened Aunt then to M.j and Anna they too were scared and he knew M.j knew as Spider-man he would do the right thing. Then he turned to Ava she was ready to fight but he couldn't risk their identities. He pushed the distress button on his communicator before turning back to Goblin, "let them go…and I'll do whatever you want" he sighed defeated.

Goblin smiled a triumphant smug smile "that's my boy" he released Aunt May "you should leave now…unless you want to be here when Peter Parker vanishes forever" he said coldly.

Ava was growling but Peter gave her a sad look that she read as him begging her to get Aunt May and everyone safe "Peter…." She started but took the others away outside to safety despite her own protest and that of the others. The Avengers and the team were just within seeing distance "hurry guys! He's got Peter" she whimpered.

Goblin looked down at Peter grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt "you care for others more than yourself a true sign of weakness, one I intend to rid you off among the others" he broke the red vile over Peter's head and the red ooze consumed his body.

"No! Not this not Carnage!" Peter screamed in protest.

Captain America and Hawkeye barged in just in time to catch Peter disappear under a veil of red ooze. His body jerked and twisted and he screamed as he tried to fight the over shadowing invader.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hawkeye gasped in disgust.

Goblin cackled coldly "my son…Chaos"

Ava ducked away to change but quickly came back as White tiger and stormed through the den window shattering it on impact when she saw Peter fighting with the familiar ooze "No please god not that" she pleaded as the other Avengers swarmed the house as did her team.

The symbiote took its final form and bonded to Peter or rather as it now knew him Spider-man, realizing this the symbiote found it fitting to change its appearance to its true host, the suit was now base black with red wrist braces his chest, mask and back stayed red but the eyes too turned black and the spider covered his whole chest. Chaos had turned Peter,

While everyone stared at this parody of Spider-man Goblin reached his hand which chaos took then morphed arm into a spear and jammed into his electrified arm up through his shoulder, Goblin screamed in agony as he pulled away from his creation "you traitor I made you! You serve your master!" he screamed.

Chaos looked down on Goblin and laughed "we have no master Chaos is supreme! Chaos is absolute!" and with that Chaos created a web barrier and ran away "death and destruction is the end result of Chaos!" he screamed.

"That was Spider-man!" cap shouted "that thing consumed him, Avengers move out kids stay here" he ordered.

Tiger was frozen at the sight of Goblin Chaos was Peter, Peter was under the symbiotes control again.

**the symbiote took over Peter! again.**

**can the Avengers stop him before Chaos unleashes itself on the city?**

**if they can't who will?**

**thank you to all my readers and fans the support and feed back is just fantastic thank you**


	12. Chaos controlled Pt 1

The Avengers were in pursuit of the new symbiote creature called Chaos while the junior heroes were left to help Shield contain Goblin and to sit with Aunt May and the others. "What was that thing? And what did it do to Peter?" M.j asked,

Tiger turned to face her, "it's the symbiote… the black ooze that created venom it's somehow mutated into something stronger" she said.

Fury had arrived along with a containment team Tiger was the one who intercepted him she wasn't even remotely happy Goblin had escaped on his watch, he acquired the symbiote on his watch, and Peter was turned on his watch. "How did Goblin get loose? She snapped, "How did he get another symbiote?"

Fury didn't flinch or waiver from Tiger's threating tone "if you're done giving me attitude Tiger the answers you want are on board the tri-carrier, and I suggest you try de-caffeinated cap-a-chinos because you seem a little high strung" he deadpanned.

Tiger growled _high-strung!_ She just watched her boyfriend be turned into another Symbiote monster and he was calling her high-strung! She was beyond mad on a scale from calm to catastrophic melt down she pushing Chernobyl,

"Ha-ha you won't stop him Fury not this time…Chaos doesn't know anything but, he'll inflict casualties destroy everything he sees fit" Goblin laughed as shield medics treated his arm.

Tiger growled a spine chilling growl as her claws sprang to their fullest extent as Goblin was wheeled away to his new cell, "the rest of you to the situation room" Fury ordered.

* * *

The Avengers pursued Chaos to china town, he was faster than Spider-man he swung through the air and rounded a corner down an alley way. Ironman closed the gap but Chaos had vanished from a dead end "how the…?" he was completely off guard, "he disappeared…he just disappeared" he said through the communicator.

A sharp spike pierced through his armor and something slimy crept around the inside of his armor "Jarvis security breach!" he exclaimed, the suit began emitting electric shockwaves that resulted with an earsplitting shriek. Ironman turned to see Chaos as he jumped from his back "how did he get behind me without Jarvis detecting him?" he wondered in amazement.

But his questions were interrupted by having 3 arrows shoot into his back and began emitting their own electric pulse which shut down Ironman "Hawk what you have done?" he called,

"Sorry stark he moved at the last possible second…this thing is quick!" Hawkeye replied. "Stop lying around Stark!" he yelled.

"You shut down my armor robin hood it has to reboot" Ironman yelled.

Chaos jumped onto Hawks shoulders and flipped him over into a wall, Hawk shook off the dizziness as Chaos's fist slammed through his bow breaking it in half before connecting with his face knocking Hawkeye out cold.

"That's 2 so far we're not impressed Avengers!" Chaos taunted before ducking to dodge caps shield, Chaos spun around to cast a web line catching the shield on its return, as Chaos began to turn around ready to whip the shield back at Cap he saw Thor in mid release of his mighty hammer and the symbiote smiled as it formed a new plan on the spot. He changed direction of his spin so the shield struck Thor's arm forcing it towards hulk and in turn directed the hammer smashing into Hulks face and threw him clear across the district crashing into an old abandoned theatre. "And that's 3" Chaos laughed.

"Peter we know you're in there you have to fight this thing before you do something you can't come back from!" Cap pleaded.

Chaos smiled again Captain America so focused on saving the boy he was bonding to that he didn't see his own shield coming back at him from behind Chaos raised 4 fingers and 1 by 1 slowly lowered them until he shot a quick line past Caps head and yanked on it giving more impact force as the shield collided with the back of his head, Cap went down like a bag of rocks "we're getting stronger as our bond runs deeper" Chaos hissed.

"forgive me man of Spiders" Thor bellowed as he conjured a massive surge of lighting from the sky and directed at Chaos the lighting struck the building and it crumbled under his feet the beaten Captain and Hawkeye fell with the roof luckily Thor caught them before they were buried under the rubble.

Widow and Falcon searched the ground and the air but there was no sign of Chaos "Widow he's most likely buried, I mean Thor hit him full blast and nearly point blank range" Falcon said.

* * *

Chaos however wasn't buried in fact he escaped from the blast and escaped through the sewers where he reverted back to Peter Parker "ow my head" he groaned "feels like it's caught in a vice" he dropped to his knees even in the midst of the nasty reputing sewer slime. "This thing has to come off" he growled, Peter looked himself over his clothes were different he jeans and t-shirt were black and he was wearing a strange dark red leather jacket "what the hell… when did I change my…well everything? **("since when did I switch from urban chic to 70s motorcycle fetish?") ** **(Chibi Spidey dropped onto his head "yeah it's definitely weird but Ava does seem to a violence fetish so this might be an interesting turn on for her let's go with it…by the way the new hairdo kind of iffy on it") **

Peter made his way through the sewers for a couple hundred yards and exited through a man whole **(Chibi Spidey was rowing a boat through the sewer waters "great walking through gator infested sewers good idea, well this is as close to shit creek as I want to get luckily I have paddle…" a chibi alligator jumped from the water and snapped his paddle "….shit! Now I got no paddle" he whined) **

Peter climbed up and out of the sewer he was on the other side of china town his headache had passed now he just had to get home and find out what the hell was going on but before he did he took a quick look at his reflection his new appearance wasn't all that bad but the new hairdo was a little odd it wasn't over geld or had the Charlie sheen flare to it, it resembled Johnny's triangle cut only it wasn't buzzed, it was still moderately thick but came to a spiked point.

* * *

Fury was showing the young heroes the security recording of Goblins interrogation with Spider-man and they learned that the symbiote strand remained dormant within Spider-man's body.

"That thing was dormant within his body ever since it first tried to merge with him?" Nova gasped and shuddered at the creepy thought of having that slimy oozed swimming around in his blood,

Tiger walked away she didn't like waiting for the Avengers to say if they caught him and she didn't like the fact that he was a symbiote monster again "I bet normal teenage girls don't have to put up with having their boyfriends clones come visit, or his friends that light up like match sticks or have some homicidal ooze that morphs him into a monster" she huffed. So far her relationship with Peter was abnormally complicated even for them, she buried her face into her pillow and screamed from her pent up frustration. After an hour or so Tiger had met up with the guys who were talking about going after Peter themselves "we can get through to him better than the Avengers can…we're his friends he shares a bond with us" IronFist said calmly,

"Yeah but who's to say that Chaos will even stay in one place long enough for us to find him?" Nova asked

"Don't call him Chaos! It's still Peter in there" Tiger snapped, the guys all looked up at her like they were worried about her, which they were.

"Tiger we all know how you feel about him… but last time a symbiote latched on to him it didn't work out so well for us" Powerman said,

"Ok venom tried to take over him and he fought him off along with all of you when it took you…." Tiger trailed off as she realized something, if a strand remained in Peter's system after it tried to possess him then the guys might have some still in them, "Everybody to the med bay now!" she ordered.

Connors examined Nova as his test subject (**"Now Nova you might feel a slight pinch" Chibi Nova was thrashing and squirming around while being held down by chibi Powerman while chibi Connors pulled out a comically big needle)** Connors hemmed and hawed as he looked through his microscope there was a symbiotic strand within his blood stream "well boys you're infected, Powerman you might not be due to your impervious skin" he said.

Nova shuddered and squirmed as he looked at the screen and saw the black ooze strand wriggling around in his blood his face twisted and contracted "ohhh so nasty get it out, get it out!" he screamed. Connors ran over to his desk and pulled out a handful of wireless electrodes and hooked the boys up to them "this might sting a little but if I'm right it should force the symbiote strands out of your bodies" he rigged the floor to add extra paralysis to the strands when they fled the bodies.

"Ready?" he asked as he cranked the voltage Nova and IronFist began twitching and jerking as the current ran through them, in no time at all the symbiote strands fled their hosts electrified body's and falling stunned onto the floor where Connors sealed them in pressurized canisters where something intriguing happened the two black strands merged but turned white.

"I might be able to make an anti-symbiote one that gives all the added enhancements without the symbiote taking control of the host" Connors thought to himself. As the young heroes walked away to find Spider-man,

* * *

Peter however reverted back to Chaos and was trashing a police precinct for sheer amusement, cars burned and exploded police officers were thrown around and all the while Chaos was laughing "Chaos is here! You can't fight us only run and hope we don't find you, or hope to endure" he laughed.

He picked up a swat truck and threw it into an oncoming police car, which swerved to avoid the truck but crashed into a dunkin' doughnuts, every cop in the city must have been there but Chaos wasn't fazed by them, he was faster than them one by one he cut them down whether he broke their limbs or cracked their spines he didn't care this was his purpose uncontrolled Chaos.

He wasn't long crippling the N.Y.P.D but afterwards he felt weaker while his bond to his host was great the boy's mind was still fighting for supremacy against him, the boy was strong but he could only see a few visions of his memories. One of a young woman dressed most intriguingly in one memory she wore a white Tiger costume whom the Symbiote recognized as Spider-man's teammate the one who helped him combat Venom but in the other she wore nothing more than two small silk pieces of clothing which barely concealed her chest and nether regions. _"_The boy fights for a women how chivalrous but foolish there is no greater force than Chaos!"

"_Yes there is! As you'll learn soon enough_ _but for now I'm done being the back seat driver this is my body!" Peter shouted._

"Ha-ha so full of spunk…alright boy 48 hours while I rest" Chaos laughed pessimistically.

The suit contracted back into its new personal camouflage leaving Peter gasping for air on the docks but unknown to him the symbiotes bond had reached deep over the past two years and could block his mind to its presence, the symbiote could influence Peter's actions without him knowing it like right now….it was suppressing his thoughts of separating from it.

Peter slowly walked back to Queens, he was exhausted but had found the strength to carry him home.

The house was badly damaged from the Avengers barging in earlier today, "guess Aunt May's staying with friends tonight…that's probably best" he removed his clothes and crawled into bed…or so he thought, Peter was in bed but wasn't free of the Symbiotes hold it had merged to his cellular structure. Chaos and Peter were becoming one.

**Chaos beat 4 of 7 of the Avengers! just how strong is this new Symbiote?**

**Connors is trying to conceive an _"anti-symbiote" _ to help combat the risk of future Symbiote attack.**

**Peter & Chaos are locking horns for control but Chaos has been lying dormant in Peter's body since his first encounter with the ooze and can block its presence from his mind what else can it do?.**

**how will Ava react to Peter's new look?**

**and how will Peter remove the Symbiote if he can't even remember to think about separating from it?**

**thank you everybody who has favorite/followed this story and to those who have reviewed it I am loving the feed back glad to know so many are enjoying the story**


	13. Chaos controlled Pt 2: weaknesses

**thank you every one who has read followed/favorite this story**

**Deadpoolio: thank you for the encouraging praises**

**BartWLewis: glad you're liking the story**

**tonytaker: I shall try thank you**

Peter's alarm clock started blaring causing him to leap from his bed to the roof "awe crap! I'm late!" he shouted dropping to the floor, "where's my suit? Oh yea that's right… Ava cut it up" he groaned face palming himself. But Peter didn't need his suit, the symbiote reformed its camouflage appearance _"we are always prepared"_

Peter shuddered as Chaos spoke to him it was unnatural sharing his thoughts with this parasite, _"we are one, we are perfection there is no need to fear us or reject us, we only wish to enhance your natural talents" _

A spine chilling tingle shot down Peter's spine every thought, emotion and reaction he had, the symbiote knew and could manipulate. As it was Peter could feel it blocking certain parts of his mind for the life of him he couldn't tap into the memory of how to weaken it so he could separate from it. But another more unsettling thought had crossed his mind "how do I face Ava and the guys after what happened yesterday?"

* * *

Ava and the guys arrived at the school but no one was in high spirits not after what they heard this morning on their way out of the tri-carrier (flash back: Black Widow, Doc Connors, Coulson and Fury were all sitting in Fury's office. Ava's amulet allowed her the power of Tiger sensitive hearing she could hear every word through the closed door as she and the boys tried to listen in _"that thing took out 4 members of my team without even breaking a sweat, guessing he liked what he did because he wasn't satisfied with defeating the Avengers, he turned his attention to the N.Y.P.D he broke 36 officers Fury! Parker is long gone all that remains is that thing! So either you do what has to be done or I will!" Widow snapped. _

Ava's hand jumped to her mouth Black Widow was trying to convince Fury that Peter needed to be executed, her lips trembled and her stomach swirled _"36 innocent people were hurt by Chaos but that's not a reason to kill Peter he just has to be separated from the symbiote_" she thought to herself. Ava was scared for the first time in a long time she was genuinely scared…she was scared for Peter_._

"_We are not going to terminate Parker, he's beaten this thing before and I have full faith that he can do it again" Fury retorted, _

"_This time is different Fury, that thing was dormant inside him for 2 years who knows how much of him it's corrupted!" Widow snapped back._

Ava was fighting with all her strength not to walk in and knock Black Widow out she couldn't believe this Peter was her teammate and she spoke about him so coldly like she didn't care.

Finally Connors voiced his opinion _"if we're all done plotting Parker's untimely end I'd rather suggest we save the boy who on more than one occasion mind you has saved the collective asses of everyone on board this tri-carrier…I've studied the symbiote sample multiple times before Goblin invaded and the sample was released into space and I think I have a way of separating the two even if electrocution fails….the symbiote is vulnerable to electric shocks and high pitched sonic waves prolonged exposure will force them to part" he said,_

The room was quiet and that only made Ava nervous. Finally Fury spoke_ "congratulations Doc you're going to school to put that theory to the test…but Doc if it doesn't …if you can't save Parker…" there was another pause. _

Sam was waving frantically signaling Ava to tell them what was going on but the lump in her throat was preventing her from talking at the moment,

"…_if you can't save him, Widow you're authorized to do whatever it takes to keep this city safe" Fury finished. (End flash back)_

the team took their seats in chemistry class Ava had paired with M.j after yesterday's event she was a little shaken up and she came dangerously close to learning about Ava's dual identity as well as the guys. "Peter's really become a monster hasn't he?" the red head asked worriedly, Ava swallowed hard but she had to keep up appearances so she nodded as much as it saddened her to call Peter a monster.

"Ava a woman brought this into the bugle it's a fan letter to Spider-man…but if Pete's not Spider-man anymore I was wondering if you could get Aunt May to call Ben back to fill in his shoes for a while, just to meet this kid" M.j whispered passing Ava an envelope. Ava opened the letter and read it to herself it really was an emotional letter that Peter should read,

Principal Coulson and the new substitute teacher walked in "class this Doctor Connors he'll be subbing for Mrs. Ward" Coulson said,

Sam leaned over to Luke "why's Connors even here? With that thing controlling web head schools the last place he'll be…" Sam trailed off and his jaw hung open, Luke waved his hand in front of Sam's face but got no response,

"Sam?" he asked, Luke turned to the door and like Sam his mouth fell open Peter was leaning against the door frame he looked…different.

"What's up Doc?" Peter laughed as he made his way over to the empty seat beside Harry, he was taking extra measures to avoid his friends fixed gazes.

Connors saw Peter sit down and light his and Harry's Bunsen burner that served as reason enough, he pressed a remote in his pocket which activated the lockdown alarm. Peter's hand jumped to his head a searing headache was pulsing in his head, he winced and groaned in pain and felt the symbiote fidget and cringe and the more pain it felt the more Peter's head hurt as Chaos struggled to block this weakness from him.

"Pete, dude are you ok?" Harry whispered, Peter kept a firm grasp on his head the pain was so overbearing until the alarm shut off,

"_That was…unpleasant" _Chaos hissed, "no shit" Peter thought himself.

Throughout the course of the morning Connors tried tricking Peter into several attempts at both electric and sonic shock treatments but Chaos saw through all of them and manipulated Peter not to take the bait while still making sure to block the reasons for his actions.

"He looks completely normal…did he find a way to remove the symbiote?" Sam whispered to Luke, who like the others was still starring at Peter even though he paid them no attention what so ever,

"Maybe but what's with the stupid outfit?" he replied.

Ava starred at Peter with a deer in the headlights look, he was normal and in class but mostly he looked like the kid from American dragon, but the real question was why wasn't he looking at her? "He can't still be mad at me I thought my apology was heartfelt…maybe shocking his boys was a bit mean but to completely ignore me?" she thought to herself.

Peter and Harry were working away on their lab assignment when Peter passed Harry the nitrogen his arm passed over the flame an ear piercing, glass cracking scream shrieked but it wasn't from Peter's mouth. His jacket was trembling like it was in pain and once again came the skull crushing headache,

"God damn it!" Peter growled as he fell to his knees his head pounding prompting Ava to run up to him but he quickly ran from the classroom. Peter crashed into the lockers down the hall his head felt like it wanted to burst Chaos was in serious pain and his jacket wasn't regenerating at its normal rate "fire?" he whispered _"that is of no concern to us!" _Chaos hissed from the shadows of his mind,

The faint sound of scurrying feet came running after him "Peter!" Ava stopped beside him her touch was warm and comforting "Peter what's going on with you? And what happened to the Symbiote? Why are you trying to avoid me?" she asked or rather politely demanded, her tone was mixed with concern and angst.

Peter turned his head away in shame "Ava you need to stay away from me, this thing it finds enjoyment in causing pain and destruction" he whimpered as he tried to pull away from her but Ava kept a tight grip on his hand.

"you should know by now Peter I'm not some helpless little girl you don't need to protect me, if the symbiote is still attached to you let me help you Connors is here to help you separate from it" Ava said fiercely as she yanked his face back around to face her and gave him a strong emotional kiss. Peter was lost first in the sensation of Ava's lips then in the surrounding ooze that consumed his body and pushed Ava away skidding down the hall, Chaos had taken control well before Peter's 48 hours were up.

_We had a deal 48 hours to prove there was a greater force than you!" _Peter growled violently, "I lied we are one and they will not separate us!" Chaos snapped,

Ava watched as Chaos dove through a window she knew Widow would soon be after him so she ducked into the janitor's closet and changed before following after him.

* * *

White Tiger chased Chaos clear across the city his speed was so much greater than Spider-man's but he still smelled like Peter…faintly so she could track him by scent, she found him sitting on a roof overlooking the city "Peter!" she hollered. Chaos whipped around and pinned by the throat her short and shallow breaths blowing on his mask,

"Leave us alone!" he screamed throwing her towards the edge of the roof "we will not be separated!" Chaos screamed before he trapped Tiger in a thick webbing cocoon "once again you're covered in my sticky white stuff"

Tigers eyes widened that was Peter's voice, not clouded by cold shrill voice but Peter's normal voice "Peter's still in there, I can save him" she thought to herself as Chaos swung away.

Tiger tried to struggle and squirm free but was met with utter disappointment "is this helpless Peter felt last night when I trapped him?" she asked out loud as she kept squirming, she thought back to what happened at school when Peter touched the fire and the symbiote screamed the fire hurt it. "Oh I'm going to hate myself for this" she sighed, Tiger finally worked one hand free and cut the webbing off.

* * *

Ava was hating herself with every step "this is for Peter, this is to save Peter" she told herself as she walked up to the doorman "is…is Johnny storm in?" she asked shamefully, she didn't like Johnny but fire could hurt Chaos and Johnny was Peter's friend so it stood to reason this would work.

"Who's asking?" came a smug cocky voice, Ava turned to see Johnny with two girls in what were basically dental floss bikinis walking to the door,

Ava swallowed her pride painfully "I'm Ava Ayala Peter Par…"

"I remember you now! You're that fiery little lynx that Peter was with the other night…Pete left yesterday" he said cutting her off. But when he saw her eyes his attitude changed "what's happened?"

"I need your help" Ava replied,

"Girls go on up I'll be there soon" Johnny said before turning to Ava "if you're asking me for help after giving me the freeze the other night you've either flipped your lid or Pete's dying"

Ava's eyes became as round as toonies and Johnny knew he not only hit a sensitive spot, but he hit the mark Peter was in trouble "what's happened?" he asked.

She told Johnny about Chaos taking over Peter and what he was capable of but Johnny didn't seem to worried he reminded her of Peter putting others first before himself without hesitation. "Will you help me?" she begged,

Johnny stretched out his arms "FLAME ON!" he bellowed as his body formed into fire "I always wanted a rematch with Pete"

**widow's considering executing Peter (harsh!) (but there is a reason later on)**

**Chaos is weakened by fire so Ava's asked Johnny for help.**

**can Johnny do what neither Shield nor the Avengers do and save Peter before Widow puts him down?**

**still to come:**

**Chaos controlled Pt 3 : ending in fire (a storm of Chaos)**

**the invitation: the Harding foundation re-opened**


	14. Chaos Pt3:ending in fire (fan letter)

**"I See Fire"**

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons, If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night"

Johnny didn't know about Ava's alter ego or even that she knew Peter was Spider-man based on what she told him all she knew was that Norman Osborn A.K.A Green Goblin infected him with something called a symbiote, so it made sense to him to fly off and leave her at the Baxter tower.

"Sorry cutie but if you got hurt Peter would kill me" he said to no one as he flew high over the city structures scouting out for a red and black parody of Spider-man.

Ava snuck away from Baxter tower to change and meet up with her team mates, the whole time she was wondering if she did the right thing, "Johnny and Peter are friends and his powers are why you need his help" she kept telling herself to reassure herself that she did the right thing.

White Tiger met the rest of the team at a building that was closed for renovations they looked like they were in a hurry to get moving and she knew why…Fury gave Widow the green light to dispatch Spider-man, "alright we all know what the plan Is find Spidey before Black Widow does" she ordered.

The guys all nodded and took off looking for their friend.

* * *

Johnny found the black and red Spider-man known as Chaos surrounded by Shield agents and at the forefront a very serious looking red head.

"Damn Peter you and strict looking girls…didn't take you for the dominant type" Johnny laughed to himself but his laughter diminished as he saw chaos start to throw the shield agents around like a rag doll and he was enjoying himself the whole time.

"Pete…what the hell are you?" was all Johnny could muster, this thing Chaos enjoyed thrived even on its own destructive habits, a pain filled scream drowned out his thoughts as Chaos bent an agent in half to the point his spine snapped. Johnny cringed at the sound of snapping bones this had to end and fast,

But before he even thought about how he would intervene Black Widow began firing at him.

Chaos swerved, ducked and dodged every bullet Widow fired and soon she was out of bullets as Chaos rained down her, Widows eye became enriched with fear Chaos was growing in stature with every violent encounter and more powerful as his bond with Peter deepened.

He grabbed Widow by her throat and raised her above his head his other arm formed into an axe "I'm going to enjoy splitting you in half" Chaos hissed as he raised his axe.

A surge of energy shot through Chaos's back causing the symbiote to contract and Peter to scream in agony, White Tiger had dug her electric claws into his back in an attempt to stop him from killing Widow, but her actions had hurt Peter under the ooze.

"sorry Peter but it's the only way to save you" she said back flipping away from his strike, Johnny blasted a fire ball between them, he set down in front of Chaos he fixed with a menacing gaze this thing had no remorse and sympathy, it wasn't Peter at all.

"Peter if you're in there…nothing personal but well…you stole a Swedish model from me huh I guess it's somewhat personal" Johnny chuckled as his flame grew hotter and burned whiter and his face got serious "you have 15 seconds to release my friend or I'm turning you into glue!" he snapped.

Chaos looked at Johnny, "he's living fire he's a great threat to us, kill the others and escape!" it hissed,

"_No! I won't let you hurt them!" _Peter snapped venomously as he struggled to keep Chaos from attacking the others.

Johnny took advantage of Chaos's hesitation and started spinning creating a fire vortex on the roof which descended down on Chaos, but Chaos was clever his arm stretched out and grabbed Nova using his panic to fire a beam at Johnny.

Johnny fell to the roof and Chaos whipped Nova into IronFist sending them both flying backwards, then turned his attention to Powerman,

While there was once a world of difference in size and power between the two Chaos had enhanced Peter's form and abilities to the point he could rival powerman in brute force, to which he demonstrated when he knocked him out in 6 simple hits, then there was only tiger.

His eyes narrowed on her the boys heart the last tie to sever before he could assume complete control. He moved like deaths shadow every step was hauntingly creepy but Tiger stood her ground despite her conflicting feelings "is this how Peter felt when he had to fight against us…so helpless yet angry?"

Chaos raised his axe arm again _"NO!"_ Peter had stopped him once more beating on Johnny and Nova he could live with but no force from earth or hell would harm Ava, "we cannot become invincible if you won't give me complete control!" Chaos hissed. The red ooze parted from Peter's face, he was fighting for control.

Johnny sat up and saw Peter's face in the ooze he was paralyzed by White Tiger "sorry buddy please don't hate me" he groaned as he reignited and shot a fireball at Peter, Chaos screamed and shrieked as the small fire burned into his back. Johnny stood up and flew after him again restarting the fire vortex this time Chaos was trapped and surrounded by a swirling storm of fire, he dropped to his knees and wailed in agonizing pain he flailed around like a flopping fish out of water. The ooze started peeling away and a scared Peter was slowly retaking his shape and began struggling with the clinging symbiote "get…off of…me!" Peter growled, he was almost free but the heat from Johnny's vortex burned through the dropping Peter through the hole and crashing onto a rusty old cat walk.

Away from the fire and the fight Chaos had re-solidified to Peter's body "that was not fun!" it screamed.

Tiger jumped down after him with her claws cranked to maximum power "let him GO!" she hollered slashing at Chaos, the symbiote kept evading Tigers strikes but was amused by her ferocity, she kept slashing in a blind rage Tiger was losing focus she wanted the symbiote purged from Peter's body and becoming less objective as to how it came off. Her claws dug deep into the ooze and the electric energy coursed through Chaos.

His screams of pain shattered all the windows in the warehouse and echoed off the metal cat walks, but with the little strength he could muster Chaos landed a powerful punch which launched Tiger through the concrete roof.

Tiger struggled to push herself up but her arms gave out and a searing stinging pain shot through her shoulder, it was dislocated. The boys ran over to her side but Johnny had flew after Chaos down the rabbit hole "Peter! I know you're in there so if you can hear me I'm sorry buddy" he said,

Chaos turned away from Johnny ready to swing through the now broken windows but Johnny grabbed Chaos and took off flying high into the sky his fire burning through the symbiote trying his hardest not to let the monsters ear shrieking screams disorient his focus. The ooze melted over his hands but being consumed in fire wouldn't bond with him until he realized Peter wasn't wearing his suit, instinctively Johnny flamed out but without his fire making him lighter the two free fell.

"Johnny! I'm too young to die" Peter shouted,

"Hey if you had remembered to get dressed this morning and your web shooters we wouldn't be free falling from 60 stories!" Johnny snapped back.

"You can fly!"

"Yeah but with you being nearly naked you'd burn like Susan's cooking!"

"Nova! Need a lift!" Peter shouted, but Nova was still dazed and stumbled on the roof as the others watched them fall Tiger felt her heart jump into her throat.

Peter grabbed Johnny by the wrist and threw his other hand to catch himself on the upcoming building his fingers caught the gritty siding slowly slowing them down but burning as they slide every inch "ow hot, hot, hot!" Peter winced.

Then the worst part came they slide over a freshly washed window and Peter lost his grip dropping them down onto the roof of a passing bus with a thunderous crash crumpling the roof and shattering the windows "oh everything hurts" Peter mumbled as the whole world around him started spinning and ringing "but I'm in pain….must mean I'm alive"

Johnny pushed Peter off of himself "dude don't be hugging me when you're only wearing those goofy boxers I have an image to maintain" he tried to laugh but everything hurt too much to laugh.

"you know I'll admit Johnny I always doubted you about all the girls you've scored with but this is our first outing and you got me out of my pants" Peter joked and the both fell back onto the concaved roof laughing with nervous energy. A soft patter on the far end of the bus was Peter's indication that White Tiger had dropped to the roof she knelt down beside him still clutching her shoulder he could tell even through her mask she was getting teary eyed. But Peter just smiled at her and reached out his hand to her "thanks for not abandoning me Tiger" he chuckled but constricted with pain. Tiger squeezed his hand and dark spots formed under her eyes,

"You never turned your back on us Peter…we're never going to turn our backs on you" she whimpered still unable to find her voice.

Johnny called the fantastic car to pick them up, Peter needed something to wear home and the Baxter tower was closer than both the Tri-carrier and Aunt Mays house **("come on I can't be wondering around New York in my boxers there's a lot of freaks in this city") **

* * *

Tiger went with Susan Richards to have her shoulder looked at while Peter and Johnny went to find Peter a suit.

"It's not exactly current but it'll fit" Johnny said as he threw Peter an old fantastic 4 uniform,

"So am I an honorary member now?" Peter laughed hinting at the time he had asked to join the team back in the day.

Johnny smirked "don't you have a team the Avengers? Besides you're better than a team mate…you're family Pete" he said, Peter put on suit it was a little tight across the chest but for something to get him across town it would do.

"looks good on you Pete" Reid Richards came into the room and handed Peter two new web shooters "Connors sent me the blue prints of your web shooters that shield designed so I could tweak it a bit, I've increased the cartridges capacity and also increased the density in the webbings molecular structure giving you a stronger hold and longer range" Reid said.

Peter took his new web shooters, they were amazing "no wonder they call you Mr. Fantastic" he cheered "thanks Reid"

"hey Pete hold up you can't swing across New York without a mask" Johnny called passing Peter a paper bag and patted his back "see you around buddy" he said with a mischievous smile that Peter never trusted, White Tiger came back with her arm in a sling she looked like she was almost floating when she saw Peter.

"Ready to go?" he asked, Tiger nodded and giggled when Peter dawned his paper bag and playfully kicked his backside, "ouch Tiger!" he chuckled.

"The sign says kick me" Tiger laughed, Peter reached around and felt a sheet of paper tied to his back,

"Johnny you dick" Peter laughed.

"Hey Pete you're dating that Ava chick so why are you flirty with tiger, I'm the player you're the genuine nice guy we're not changing roles" Johnny whispered,

Peter smiled and turned to Tiger "go ahead" he said softly, and Tiger flipped her mask up.

Peter slid on his new shooters and Ava turned to Johnny "thank you for bringing him back" she whispered and she even hugged him. Which stunned both Peter and Johnny,

"Ok…no problem" he said patting her head.

* * *

The bomb-bastic bagman that was Spider-man in disguise swung across town with White Tiger on his back all the way to Aunt May's house, Peter still had to pick up a new costume from the tower because Ava had cut his old one to shreds but she claimed she put the remaining shreds to good use.

When they arrived back home Aunt May was sorting out the mail and Peter raced upstairs to change, when he came back down Ava was reading the fan letter M.j brought from the bugle.

"_Dear Spider-man please meet our daughter, she is your biggest fan and just thinks the world of you…" _she was interrupted as Peter took the letter from her hands to read it for himself his lips moved with every word he read, "you're going to lip read through that whole letter aren't you?" she laughed.

M.j came barging in "Ava did you hear the Human torch and the thing that took over Peter just had a fight down…" she trailed off when she saw Peter reading the fan mail,

"Yeah I know Johnny saved him" Ava replied calmly.

"Hey if it wasn't for me and my Spider-grip Johnny would be a big splat on the pavement" Peter interjected not looking up from the letter "I have to go out for a while" he finished.

"Peter hold up! I'm covering the re-opening of the Harding foundations science and medical research and I was given an extra ticket, I figured since you used to volunteer there that you would want to go and check it out" M.j pleaded.

Aunt May picked up a silver envelope with a black cat stamped on the corner it was an invitation to the foundations re-opening, "Peter this came for this morning" she said holding it up for him to see.

"Ava why don't you go with M.j I'll catch up, it's a really cool lab with the most advanced equipment in medical research" he said, as he opened the door "see everyone later"

M.j turned to Ava "you want to go with me?" she asked, Ava nodded it did sound like fun going to a sophisticated Party instead of the primitive parties the boys all ways dragged her to.

Peter grabbed his spare suit from the Avenger tower and made his way over a building in Manhattan, he crawled through a window where a little girl no older than 8 years old was scrap booking on her bed "Maria Tiana Russo?" he asked catching the girl off guard.

"Spider-man!" she cheered jumping off her bed "wow, I'm your biggest fan" she cheered,

Spider-man just smiled at the little girl "so I've heard, your parents sent me your fan letter after I read it … well I just had to meet you Maria" he replied.

"awe don't call me Maria only my mom does that call me Tiana" she replied as she pulled out a thick green scrap book "I've followed you're exploits ever since you did your spot on today show" she cheered and sure enough as Spider-man looked at the pages every article and picture of him that was printed was glued in and dated, "the man at the bugle says a lot of nasty things about you" she said.

Spider-man knelt down beside her "you don't believe them do you?" he asked worriedly, but Tiana just smiled at him with a hopeful and eager smile,

"Nah he's just a jealous blowhard" she replied "I know you're always trying to help people"

**("She's 8 years old and she's already figured out more than J.J I like this girl") **

"this is the first article I collected it's from when you were a wrestler"

Spider-man chuckled "ha-ha yea back when I thought I could make some money with my powers"

"how did you get your Powers, Billy Wilson says you're an alien who crashed on earth" Tiana asked curiously,

Spider-man looked at her "I think Billy has me mistaken for somebody else, I was actually an accident..."

"An accident?" Tianna asked?

"I was visiting a lab at the Harding foundation for a radioactive research on how radiation could be used to cure diseases, but unknown to anyone in the lab at the exact time the machine was activated a spider was caught in the radio waves. And it bit me I was disoriented after the bite I stumbled into an alley way and didn't see an oncoming car coming straight for me, I jumped to get out of the way and found myself sticking to a wall. Somehow the radiation affected the spider and when it bit me it transferred its abilities to me, I can climb walls, proportionate strength and speed of a spider and even an early warning defensive sense a 6th sense for danger" he finished.

Tiana turned back to Spider-man "are your webs a power you got from the bite too?" she asked, Spider-man shook his head and de-camouflaged his shooters,

"No my webbing comes from my own designed shooters or they used to until I got these ones the exact amount of pressure from these two fingers on a pressure sensor trigger prevents me from spraying fluid when I make a fist or grab something" he replied as he shot webbing from 4 points on the roof making a swing and placing Tiana on it and began pushing her on it.

"how did you make it? Are you super smart or something?" Tiana asked,

"sort of, when the Spider bit me it transferred the knowledge of what enzymes could form and bond under pressurized contents to make webbing but like webbing it's biodegradable so it breaks down after about an hour" Spider-man replied.

Tiana stopped swinging an turned back to Spider-man can you take me for a ride?" she asked with big brown eyes,

"awe man" Spider-man sighed to himself his head darted to the window then to his watch the reopening was in an hour "alright…but you have dress warm" he said.

Tiana screamed with excitement and joy as Spider-man flipped and soared through the air with her webbed to his back, a smile formed on Peter's lips he felt warm and fuzzy knowing he had made this little girls dream come true, as he whipped back into her bedroom window "thank you Spider-man that was the most fun I ever had" she said happily nearly bouncing on the spot as she hugged him.

Spider-man went to leave but Tiana asked one more question "who are you under the mask? Spider-man hesitated a bit "promise I won't tell anyone" she pleaded,

Peter felt his heart melt **("crap I'm a major softy") **Peter pulled his mask just passed his face "I'm Peter Parker" he replied,

Tiana smiled and hugged him again "thank you Spider-man" she said softly.

"thank you Tiana…for reminding me why I do what I do" he said softly "you might be the best friend I ever had" he added before swinging away over the sign _"the Sarah Harding hospital for sick kids" _

**Peter's back to normal thanks to Johnny...but what happened to the symbiote after it and Peter were separated?**

**Spider-man met his biggest fan and remembers why he is important to the city.**

**the Harding Foundation the leaders in medical research field sounds like a prime place for a robbery doesn't it and how did Peter get a personal invitation? (answers in the chapter)**

**(Chibi Spidey walks across the screen" hey I'm contracted to get at least a 10 second appearance in every chapter you jerk! so HA! pay me sucker, by the way Johnny's make shift suit don't ever bring it out again!"**

**Still to come: the Harding Foundation (awkward complications)**

**the first date: take 2 ("putting the shreds to good use")**


	15. the Hardy Foundation

**thank you everybody for the great reviews!, **

**latinoheat151: Tiana will make another appearance in this story**

**Spider-Mane15: you're right the whole fan letter concept was from the 1994 animated series (still by far the best Spidey series in book)**

**BartWLewis: Tiana knowing Peter's secret won't have any negative repercussions**

** Angryhenry: I like your spirit but it was in fact Chaos who separated from Peter Carnage detached from Peter when Harry took the symbiote back and became Venom again.**

**Deadpoolio: thank you for the praises and the Symbiote will resurface **

**ok I know Felicia is normally Peter's age but in this story she's in her early 20s **

* * *

Peter had returned home with the intentions of changing and going to the Foundation with M.j and Ava but something about him felt off, like he had to be moving sitting still even for a few seconds was making him twitchy. "Is this a side effect of expelling Chaos from my body?" he asked himself trying to overlook the fact he was completely weird out by this feeling.

* * *

He threw on a blazer and white shirt and ran back down stairs grabbing his invitation off the table and ran outside.

The lineup ran for 2 ½ city blocks but Peter walked past the line as his invitation directed, he stopped only when he saw Harry and Gwen Stacy. Harry was shocked to see Peter at the party even more so when they got to the door a woman in a silver suit and two strong armed goons blocking the door "dude that's Silver Sable!" Harry whispered.

"Invitations please" the man demanded, Harry passed his invitation to the security guard and lead Gwen past him "Osborn plus 1 checked in".

"See you around Peter" Harry called back,

Gwen looked back at Peter like something was wrong "Harry how's Peter supposed to get in? He's not a shareholder, or a local celebrity" she asked.

Harry shrugged "maybe brining him in, she has her press badge"

Peter however walked up to the woman known as Silver Sable and handed her his invitation "Parker? Hmm..." she hummed.

"He's not on the list" the bigger security guard said gruffly,

"Not on the guest list, Parker is on the F.I.P list" Silver replied pulling Peter out of the line-up,

"F.I.P list?" Peter asked he never heard of the F.I.P list V.I.P yes but never F.I.P, Silver led him to an elevator "Penthouse floor" she directed. As the doors closed on Peter it finally sunk in "F.I.P list: Felicia's Important People list" he chuckled the elevator came to a stop and the doors parted open to a familiar cat themed museum like room.

"something's never change" he laughed jumping onto the leather couch sinking into the soft cushions while he stretched out the pack of cats trotted across the shelves and couch, his eyes scanned the room the Egyptian cat statues, Samurai sword collection and silhouette screen, the 800 gallon fish tank filled with multiple salt water fishes, Felicia had acquired a certain décor of worldly collections.

"Is that you Petey?" came a sweet innocent yet seductive voice, a slender well-formed shadow glided across the wall and soon appeared a very different more robust Felicia Hardy. Peter's jaw dropped open he was stunned Felicia used to be a more librarian looking girl with bright blond hair and now she was for lack of a better term jaw dropping sexy.

"Felicia? Just…wow" Peter stammered as looked at her hour glass shaped body, and her thick wavy platinum silver hair, "…." Peter had no response to this shock.

Felicia kicked her hips to the side as she leaned against the wall her black strapless dress was being held up by her gravity defying chest "put your eyes back in your head Peter…you're making me blush" Felicia giggled "what do you think? Is it a good look on me?" she asked.

Peter was still entranced by Felicia's new appearance to the point he never heard a word she asked, "You look….wow!" was all he muster up which made Felicia smile and giggle,

"I'll take that as a sincere form of flattery Petey, now I believe there is a banquet down stairs so let's not keep Daddy's guest waiting" she pulled Peter by the hand back to the elevator. **("See now I should have told Felicia about me and Ava before I got in the elevator but come on when you get a shock like that you're not exactly thinking")**

Ava and Mary Jane were mingling with New York's who's who including Tony Stark, Mr. and Mrs. Reid Richards, police captain Stacy and a local _jack of all trades_ in the financial and political world Wilson Fisk.

M.j was spinning on the spot with all the hints and implications of who the next mayor candidates will be, new investors in Oscorp weapons developments "really now Jameson are you sure a man with your less than credible background should run for Mayor, you're not exactly the most respected man after all the slander you broadcast about Spider-man" a tall dark haired woman said.

That caught both Ava and attention they crept closer to the conversation as the woman kept talking, "I was in a crowd the other day when a woman's baby stroller slipped her grip. I watched Spider-man selflessly weave through rush hour traffic and save that baby so tell me Jameson how is somebody so kind hearted a menace?" she asked coldly.

Jameson's eyes narrowed and everyone saw his mustache twitch "he's a menace! Because he does whatever he wants without thought of the repercussions of his actions. This city has spent millions on damages caused by that freak he should be locked up in held accountable for everything he has done!" Jameson growled.

Ava shook her head in sickening disappointment she knew J.J was referring to his sons condition and how he had blamed Spider-man for something that had happened before Shield was asked to intervene, but she couldn't speak up on the topic as hard as it was to restrain herself from telling flat head off it would be harder to explain why a teenage girl was making a scene at foundation reopening.

"I beg to differ Jameson"

Everyone turned to see a beautiful platinum haired teenage girl in a strapless silk black dress and heels with such a fine point she'd have to be a gymnast expert just to walk on them, yet she was flawlessly. But for Ava the real attention grabber was her this girls hand was linked and pulling her boyfriend behind her which sparked a familiar fire of aggression and envy and what was worse the feeling that sunk in…Ava looked at this beautiful girl who was almost movie star gorgeous and looked at herself. Ava felt uneasy and threatened by this girl but wasn't about to be pushed into the sidelines without a fight, she pushed her way over to Peter and wrapped her arms around him and planted a powerful very clear message on his lips.

**(Crap! Ava's getting territorial…better clear this mess up quick before she murders Felicia")**

**(Chibi White Tiger finishes filling a whole with her shovel before slamming a sign into the freshly turned dirt **_**"here lies the last bitch who messed with the wrong tiger's man")**_

Ava pulled away from Peter catching Felicia in the corner of her eye and feeling smug about it, "where did that come from?" Peter whispered.

Ava smiled "what I can't show MY boyfriend some affection?" she replied,

"Ava are you jealous?" Peter whispered"because you have nothing to be threatened over she's an old friend… but that is a new look" he said **(Chibi Spidey, Angel and Devil spidey all face palmed themselves "you idiot you just acknowledged checking out Felicia!" they all moaned) **

Ava let out a small growl "you like that sort of appearance? Am I not as hot as her!" she hissed, Peter was starting to sweat through his jacket and not from the heat of the room, he placed his hands on Ava's hips, she could feel him shaking with nervous energy

"Ava you're all and more than I will ever need….I love you ok" he whispered in her ear.

Felicia returned to the conversation "who's this Peter?" she asked looking at Ava curiously and almost desirably,

"Felicia Hardy this Ava Ayala, Ava this is Felicia her family owns this foundation and just about half of New York's medical science enterprises" Peter said as he nervously introduced the two girls to each other he could hear a faint growl from Ava.

Felicia extended her hand to Ava "nice to meet you Ava, I like your dress it looks really nice on you" Ava looked herself over again she was wearing a pink dress that parted just at thighs with spaghetti straps,

"Um…thanks" Ava replied evasively, "he said he loves me so I really shouldn't be cagey with her but something about her just makes my stomach twist" Ava thought to herself **(Angel Tiger popped up on her shoulder "just be honest with him about how you feel about this girl and trust Peter to be honest and respect your feelings" Devil Tiger popped up on her other shoulder "oh good idea trust a hormonal teenage boy around a girl with volleyball sized breast's good plan!" Devil tiger said laying the sarcasm on thickly "if you want to make your point…." She began whispering something sinister in Ava's ear which made Ava smile a devilish smile) **"that's actually a fun idea" she laughed to herself,

Peter stood between the two girls whom were both giving fake smiles and pretending to be civil with each other. "Never thought I'd be saying this…but god please let somebody rob this place I'll take anybody" Peter mumbled under his breath.

"Well nice meeting you Felicia but Peter promised me a dance" Ava said coldly taking Peter by the hand and leading him away from Felicia.

"See you in school Petey!" Felicia called out knowing it would further infuriate Ava, which it did Ava latched onto Peter's shoulders and her nails dug deep into him.

"What's the story with you and her!" she demanded looking Peter directly in the eyes anticipating his answer.

"she's my friend Ava nothing more" Peter replied softly, Ava's fierce gaze didn't fade like she didn't believe him, he only shook his head and sighed "do I need a dog collar that says _Property of Ava Ayala please call if found" _Peter joked. Ava tried to fight it but Peter saw through it she smiled,

"That would make feel better knowing other girls were aware you're not on the market anymore….plus you get a cute leash with it" Ava replied.

Peter playfully nudged his head against hers when an all too familiar tingle exploded from the back of his head "Uh-oh" he panicked,

"Peter?" Ava whispered.

The entrance doors were ripped off their hinges and 4 metal cybernetic octopus arms "Johnathan Hardy! You stole my invention! I want it back!" a greasy haired short deranged and sun deprived looking man entered the banquet room "Ock!" Peter choked in shocked.

With good reason last time Peter saw Doc Ock was after the rematch with the sinister 6, when Goblin unleashed his plan to Goblinize New York City with his patented gas and Ock ran away and he wasn't heard from again, Ock stormed across the room his metal arms clanking with every step. Peter saw Tony who looked at him and tilted his head to the door, Peter nodded and ran for either for a stairwell or a closet.

"Ava quick push record this is one heck of a story!" M.j exclaimed shoving her camera into Ava's hands, Ava looked over at the door where Peter vanished she wanted to suit up and help him.

"This is M.j Watson here at the Hardy medical science foundation where some kind of new villain with weird metal tentacles has just crashed the party accusing Mr. Hardy of stealing an invention"

"…look its Ironman and Spider-man!" somebody shouted Ava spun the camera around to see Spider-man and Ironman take the scene.

"Hey Ock this is an invitation only event and creeps allowed!" Spider-man taunted webbing Ocks face,

Ock hissed a tantrum like hissed as his tentacle pulled the webbing off "Arachnid! Why couldn't you have done the world a favour and died that day Goblin tried to gas this putrid city!"

"Because I'm the star of the show, they can't get rid of me" Spider-man laughed dodging one of Ocks tentacles before back flipping onto the roof and shooting more rounds of impact webbing at him.

Ironman fired a repulser ray which blasted Ock through a wall, Ock hissed again but didn't try to insult Ironman he did something unexpected, he ran away "you're not getting away again!" Spider-man growled as he tore off after Ock.

"See I told you! A menace he led the freak here and damaged this foundation and ran off he must be forced to be accountable for his actions!" Jameson snapped, and that was the last straw the dark haired woman slapped him across the face it nearly took his mustache off,

"Shut up you gigantic, flat headed, slanderous blowhard!" she snapped. The room went silent as a graveyard as everyone looked at the sight of the red hand print on face,

"HA!" Ironman laughed with gusto "Awe crap Spidey!" with that he rocketed off out the wall after Doc Ock and Spider-man. Leaving the remaining guests bewildered with the lingering question _"what the hell was all that about"_

Ironman called the Avengers as he pursued Spider-man who was pursuing Octavius, driven with rage to catch him Ock created the Lizard formula that turned Connors, the Goblin serum, the Symbiote and it was Ock who brought the sinister 6 together and teched them out in their armour Goblin might have been his most dangerous villain but Ock was always at the centre of everything **("huh how about that I have an arch nemesis… and it's not Nova")**.

"You're not getting away from me this time Ock" Spider-man growled as swung himself high over Ocks head and came crashing down on top of him driving him into the ground.

The cybernetic tentacles snared Spider-man's wrist ankles and waist while his free one began spinning like a buzz saw "you've been a thorn in my side long enough Arachnid!" the spinning blades were getting closer to Spider-man's face and he was starting to get nervous, he tried pulling and squirming but couldn't get free "good bye you intolerable insect" Ock cackled **("this is going to be a very close shave")**.

Spider-man closed his eyes as the blades began whizzing by his ears, there came a whip snapping sound then a grinding clunking noise. One of Hawkeyes trick arrows had had disabled the blades "Phew" Spider-man exhaled as he kicked himself free of Ocks grip shooting 5 quick shots to pin down his remaining tentacles "face it Ock you couldn't beat my shield team did you really think you would stand a chance against the Avengers" Spider-man said. Ock just smiled that sinister villain smile before Spidey knocked him out cold,

"Hey I wanted to do that!" Hawk laughed as he and the others caught up.

* * *

After the party was crashed Ava and M.j returned to Aunt Mays house to wait for Peter, while Ava was itchy to go help take down Ock she was also still a little disheartened over how Felicia drew Peter's attention.

"I know it shouldn't bother me I mean guys look that's a given but I still can't help but feel inadequate, like Peter finds her more attractive than me" Ava said sadly.

Aunt may rubbed Ava's back between her shoulders "Ava I understand your vulnerability right now but somewhere in there you know Peter wouldn't betray you" she replied,

Ava nodded "yeah I know it's not just Peter, it's that girl Felicia the vibe I get from her just make my skin crawl"

"Either that or you're jealous" M.j chimed in.

"why don't you two go out for a while have fun and try to put tonight out of your minds" Aunt May said.

Ava and M.j got up to leave "where exactly are we supposed to go?" M.J asked,

Ava smiled a mischievous smile "let's take a side trip to the pet shop I need to grab something…a small gift for my boyfriend who seems to be getting more popular"

Aunt May sat at the table with her coffee listening to the girls as they reached the door "the pet shop? Kids today strange adventurous ideas. However Peter and I are going to be having a very serious talk when he gets in" she thought to herself sipping her coffee.

**Jameson is running for Mayor in the next race how will that work out?**

**an other old friend has returned to New York and Ava is threatened by her should she be worried?**

**the Oscorp weapons share holders: are consisting of a crazy slanderous journalist with issues directed at Spider-man and Wilson Fisk (doesn't that name just feel sketchy) **

**Peter is feeling weird after purging Chaos from his body is it a side effect?**

**Ava's going to the pet shop for a present ("I dunno about you guys but I can't see a gift from a pet shop being to heart filled can you?")**


	16. Ava's gift (Furys plan)

**thank you everybody for reading and reviewing **

**Guest #1: for now it's just a dog tag but your second suggestion might come in latter**

**Guest#2: no harem in this story but maybe double features **

**Deadpoolio: thank you and glad you're enjoying the story including the cliff hangers**

**Spider-Mane15: you're Peter will and Ava is just a bit latter after another round with Felicia.**

Aunt May sat at her table drinking her coffee waiting for Peter to get home, they needed to have a talk. So as the hours ticked by Aunt May sat patiently waiting until the door opened and her nephew walked in, "Peter!" she called flicking on her lights.

Peter jumped from being startled Aunt May caught him completely off guard "why are you sitting alone in the dark?" he gasped clutching his chest, Aunt May remained quiet but waved Peter over to her, he sat in his chair becoming increasingly nervous Aunt May had an hour glass timer on the table and her interrogation frown on her face.

"Ok Peter I'm asking this once and only once do you love Ava?" Aunt May asked stiffly,

Peter was taken back a bit and slightly offended by his Aunts question "of course I do" he replied "where is this coming from?"

Aunt May took a deep breath "Peter when Ava first came here with the boys when they needed a place to stay she was strong willed girl and now she seems more fragile…do you get what I'm hinting at?"

Peter stared blankly at her and Aunt May she her head "Peter I love you but you are so clueless, Peter after you're first time together Ava formed a very deep connection with you. She gave you something very precious a gift and now she feels extremely vulnerable with you Peter and having you show interest in another woman hurts her"

"But she knows there's nothing to worry about, and I tell her all the time I love her" Peter interjected cutting his aunt off.

"Peter it's one thing to say it, but you have to prove it from time to time show her what she means to you, and sex doesn't count honestly after the first time it basically just becomes exercise, be romantic" Aunt May finished, Peter nodded and was shooed out of the kitchen up stairs.

This all seemed like over kill Ava knew how he felt about her and he hoped she knew he would never betray her, "women should come with an instruction manual" he sighed sitting at his desk, he looked at his computer screen "why not everything else is on the internet" he said as his fingers punched in _romantic surprises_ (**"thank god for google").**

* * *

Ava stood at the counter of a small pet store while the clerk rang in her purchases "you sure this is a good idea? I mean Peter might not take this as well as you're hopping?" M.j said,

"I'm not worried 4 little words will make Peter comply with it" Ava replied as the clerk handed her the bag and the two girls left the store Ava smiling like she won a medal, which in some aspect she kind of did. So they walked back to May Parkers house with Ava gently swinging her shopping bag "Peter are you home yet?" she called.

Aunt May came through the kitchen carrying her purse "he's upstairs girls" she saw the bag in Ava's hand and a curious expression crossed her face, "Ava what's in the bag?" she asked curiously,

"Just some skank repellant" Ava replied,

Aunt May took another look at the bag "Ava that is riding crop they use to aggressively reinforce good behaviour in horses" Ava's cheeks went red.

"Ok so Peter could use some enforcement to remind him that actions have consequences" Ava replied cutely with a smile, Aunt May shook her head but did return the smile.

"poor Peter he finds the one girl in New York who won't let him get away with anything" she laughed "play nice Ava and remember snap your wrist to get his attention and swing from the hips to make your point" she called back before exiting the house leaving the two girls alone in the den. Ava took out the small white bag and shook out a silver dog I.D tag engraved with _"Property of Ava Ayala" _M.J giggled at the tag as Ava fed a small chain through it,

"I can't believe you engraved it like that"

Ava just smiled as the tag dangled from the chain spinning in her fingers "it was his idea" she laughed.

"What was whose idea?" came Peter's voice from behind the couch, the girls spun around to face him smiling a devilish mischievous smile,

"Peter perfect timing Ava has a gift for you" M.j laughed hysterically, Peter turned to Ava she was also smiling which made Peter a little bit nervous. He wasn't in trouble as far as he knew **(chibi Spidey pokes his head over Peters and starts reading off of a list labelled **_**Ava's do's & don'ts **_**"ok let's see… nope didn't do that, that either, umm nope, uh-uh oh wait here it is..," he circled the last bulletin with a red marker "checked out another girl in front of her!")**

Ava took advantage of Peter's little lost in space moment and sat on her knees still smiling as she hooked the chain around his neck the dog tag hung just below his collar bone with enough slack that it would hang over his shirts. He finally came to senses and felt something weighing on his neck then read the inscribed tag "you can't be serious" he exclaimed in a slight protest,

M.j turned to Ava with an "I told you so" look, but Ava just discretely winked at her before turning to Peter "it looks good on you Peter, don't you like it?" Ava brought up her puppy dog pout "Please Petey for me" her chocolate brown eyes bored deep into Peter's soul and wore him down. His head dropped in defeat.

"I hate it when you do that" he playfully chuckled, just as Peter turned to the kitchen Ava's hand shot for the bag and whipped around the black leather strap snapped across the back of Peter's legs dropping him to his knees, wincing from the sharp stinging pain.

"I didn't say you were dismissed Peter!" Ava snapped fiercely cracking the riding crop in her hand, Peter gulped in fear (**"here we go again")** Ava used the tip of the crop and guided Peter on his knees back to her and M.j, she fixed him with a strict hardened glare "now Peter who was more attractive tonight M.j and myself or that skank Felicia?" she asked threatenily as she gently scratched below his ear with her crop.

"That's a loaded question" Peter replied nervously, Ava locked her wrist and started applying pressure to Peter's face it wasn't painful just very uncomfortable.

"I strongly advise you to answer the question Peter!" Ava said sternly "or we're going to see just how durable this riding crop is" she finished,

"there is no right way to answer that, if I say you two were you hit me for noticing how M.j looked and if I say Felicia" (_whip) _Ava quickly but lightly snapped the whip across his lips "you do that" he moaned from behind his hand, Ava was definitely on some kind power high recently and with every aggressive _"session" _she was getting worse.

"Who was better looking tonight Peter?" she asked firmly applying more pressure to the crop causing a red out line on Peter's cheek,

"Definitely you Ava, you're the only one I have eyes for" he said desperately Ava backed off the pressure she was applying to his face,

"good boy … but I think you hurt feelings and for that you're going to apologize, tell her how nice she looks and since we've been in heels all night we could use a good foot rub" Ava ordered as the stiletto point of her heels dug into Peter's leg.

"Ow Ava this really hurts" he winced,

Ava pushed her foot down harder "do as you're told Peter and I'll stop"

**("I pick the one girl at midtown high who has a secret dominatrix side is that sexy or terrifying?")**

"Peter we're waiting" Ava ordered.

**("Why can't I just have my gentle kitten back?")**

* * *

Nick Fury sat at his desk reading a file on new weapons being built in Lavataria, Weapons that could shift the balance of power from a stalemate to Lavatarian control.

Fury wasn't an easily intimidated man but this was a cause for concern, this thought alone was enough to cost him his command as shield director but with safety of the world at risk losing his command wasn't an issue.

"of course I'd only lose command if a shield agent was the one to sabotage the weapons factory, but a team of unsanctioned special Americans outside government control could launch a secret preliminary strike a _secret war_, I would need a specially equipped team" Fury pulled up more files specifically Captain America, Wasp, Wolverine, Power-man and Spider-man. "Special agent Hill bring me the people on this flash drive and Hill this never happened" Fury ordered.

A pre-emptive strike done in secret, this made Agent Hill uneasy she felt director Fury might be playing fast and loose with his position but followed her orders and went off to collect Fury's squadron for his secret war.

* * *

M.j went home and Aunt May still hadn't returned from her date. Ava had lured Peter back up to his room, "remember how I told you I put your cut up suit to good use" Ava cooed as she pulled dropped her dress to the floor revealing a red webbed pattern bra and Panties combination "you like it? Ayala secret catalogue page 2" she giggled perching herself on Peter's lab Ava leaned in for a kiss when the worst sound ever broke the moment. Her communicator was sounding off "white Tiger return to base its past curfew" came Coulson's voice,

"argh…I hate it when they call before I've satisfied my appetite" she growled giving Peter a parting kiss good bye "see you tomorrow web head"

**Ava's marked Peter with a dog tag isn't that a bit much?**

**Fury is launching a pre-emptive strike on Lavataria with a team of super heroes.**

**Ava does seem a little dominant doesn't she?**

**still to come:**

**the new gym assistant: the gym teacher has an assistant, and she uses her yoga lesson to send a message to a certain young Latino.**

**the secret war Pt1: recruited: Peter and Luke are recruited to go to Lavataria and help destroy the weapons factory.**

**thank you everyone for the great reviews! **


	17. the new gym assistant (Ava's back)

**thank you everyone for the reviews! there were concerns about Ava and the over bearing nature but that might not be a permanent thing still experimenting with Ava but for now and the next while she'll be herself again.**

**HaywireEagle: you raise a good point (well a few actually and I will try to correct them in future chapters) but I'm still experimenting with Ava so please just bare with me but she will be herself again for a while.**

**tonytaker: yes the tag does come off it was mainly used to show Ava was getting territorial about Peter.**

**rubius& latinoheat151: those are fun suggestions I might try to incorporate it later **

**Spider-Mane15: yes the tiger is just being territorial and protective of it's mate and Chaos will be coming back shortly**

**thank you everybody**

* * *

Ava drifted through the school hallways the next morning no matter where she travelled she couldn't pick up Peter's scent, she needed to apologize for her recent behaviour. the tiger had become territorial of Peter but as a way to protect its mate. She took one last deep breath and there it was that sweet light musk clouded by axe body spray,

She followed the scent to Principal Coulson's office but stopped dead when she heard all the voices, "how long is this mission supposed to take?" came Luke's voice.

"A few days a week at the most" that voice Ava didn't recognize it was female, then there was a silence until Coulson spoke,

"Parker? What about you?" the room was silent again for a bit longer though as Peter hesitated to give his answer.

"things have been getting a bit well silly and out of hand at home maybe some time away would help the situation….I'm in" Peter replied, Ava felt her heart drop as she heard him speak she had pushed him away already.

"Eves dropping? Naughty girl" Ava whipped around and came face to face with Felicia Hardy and her eyes narrowed on her

"You! What are you doing here?" Ava snapped fiercely.

Felicia just smiled at her "I'm the new gym assistant, and I'm looking forward to having you in class today" she laughed, Ava clenched her fists in anger

"Stay away from Peter!" she hissed, but Felicia didn't waiver she wasn't scared of this young girl in fact she was amused by her.

"cute sweetheart but threats won't help you, see Peter was mine before he was yours and I can assure you he will be again" Ava stepped back to ready herself for a fight but was interrupted by the opening office door.

"See you boys latter…Ah Ms. Hardy perfect timing please come in" Coulson directed.

Luke walked ahead while Ava held Peter a few strides back "Peter can we talk?" she pleaded,

"Do you want to talk or get out of hand and super strict again?" Peter replied almost robotically. Ava winced at the ice in his voice

"ok I deserved that but Peter you have to understand you're the first Person I really felt connected to besides my dad and you're the only Person I've loved the Tiger sees you as its mate so the collar was a way of marking you as for the whipping thing…it was just something I wanted to try and honestly I don't think I will ever again" Ava replied as she reached out her hand "I'll take the tag bag".

Peter reached into his pocket and gave Ava the tag "it wasn't really a good fit" he replied, Ava looked at the tag but the chain wasn't attached, Peter pulled on a gold chain around his neck it was now attached to a heart shaped locket baring the same inscription "my heart is yours Ava, but you don't own me… I'm your boyfriend not your pet" Peter finished.

Ava's eyes got slightly tear filled "I know you're not Peter and I'm sorry I treated you like one" she whispered burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not mad Ava I just want the head strong, determined, let nothing stop her girl I fell in love with" he whispered in her ear, he felt Ava nod against his neck,

"I would like that too"

Peter and Ava returned to chemistry lab feeling slightly lighter than they did when the morning started. But now came the part where Ava's cat like curiosity came in, she had overheard Coulson ask both Peter and Luke to take part in some new mission. "So what did Coulson want?" she asked **("awe man she just can't let me have one happy moment")**

Peter knew he couldn't tell Ava, not to protect her. But because what he was agreeing to was very much illegal in the unseeing eyes of the U.S government and that she would most likely maim him for taking part in it. Both of those situations were riddled with numerous bad outcomes, Peter just took her hand in his and kissed her fingers "just some stuff, I'll try and explain it later" he whispered.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Ava asked playfully clicking her pen, Peter just smiled and resumed his assignment "you realize I can make you tell me right?" she playfully threatened,

Peter looked back at her "play nice….Kitten" he chuckled. There it was again kitten Peter's pet name for her as much as it bugged it was starting to grow on her

* * *

Meanwhile beneath the streets of midtown the red and black ooze slithered through the city sewers, angrier than ever at the fact Johnny Storm separated it from Peter/Spider-man but it wouldn't be so easily cast aside. It searched for its true host by searching through the sewers sensing Peter's presence, his dormant anger was like beacon to the symbiotic ooze drawing it to him. It crawled through a pipeline that narrowed into a sink spout, the ooze flowed through the tiny opening spilling into a porcelain basin it wasn't Peter's exact location but his presence was heavy. The opening of the door forced the ooze into the farthest corner of the counter mimicking the shape of a towel as the blond woman grabbed a hair brush from the counter the symbiote sat and waited for its host.

* * *

The gang sat at their normal table in the cafeteria before their next class one Ava usually loved but today just dreaded they had gym class with their assistant teacher Felicia Hardy. While Peter was in the line-up picking out his questionable meal Luke noticed Ava was on edge "something wrong Ava?" he asked.

Ava just shrugged "no I'm good" she replied or rather lied, truth was she wasn't good something about Felicia just drove the tiger to do something strange around Peter and the fact that she basically said she would steal him away was unnerving "he loves me, he won't leave me" she thought to herself in a mantra.

Peter sat next to her and poked at his food "sheesh this looks like it might venoms ugly cousin" he laughed although no one else did **("tough crowd")**

Luke tilted his head towards the open stairwell and Peter nodded then followed him which raised curious looks from the others. Once inside the stairwell Luke turned on Peter, "hey webs about this mission Fury has us going on…you sure it's a good idea I mean were keeping the gang in the dark not to mention this is an act of war…what if we mess up and launch world war 3?" he asked.

Peter thought for a moment Luke raised a valid point if they screwed up Shield would deny any knowledge of them and launch another war, it might even cost Fury his command over Shield, "then let's not get caught" was all Peter had to say with a phoney confident smile"

The sounding bell was the indication of gym class. Everyone had changed and returned to the gymnasium to see a stunning woman doing insane yoga poses causing every guy in the class to go wide eyed and mummer amongst themselves, the phrase

"Damn!"

"Wow"

And the occasional "she's hot" escaped the crowd earning them a lot of death glares from the girls, whom were all looking Ms. Hardy like they were asking _"this is our new gym assistant!"_ Felicia turned around and smiled at the gathering crowd of students her t-shirt and shorts were small enough they could have been bought in the children's section there was no imagination needed it was quite clear she wasn't wearing a bra. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they settled on where they wanted she shot a quick wink at Ava "hello everybody my name is Felicia Hardy…. Yes that Hardy just to clarify so nobody has to ask, I know some of you already but I'm looking forward to getting to know the rest of you. As you just saw I like to start my warm ups with a quick yoga stretch so everybody pick a mat and we'll get started"

The students all picked their mats but no sooner did they sit down did Felicia shake her head "oh I'm sorry I should explained, this is not an ogling class so girls please take the back row boys at front… can't have you young men distracted from learning can we" she giggled. Whether Felicia did this assortment on purpose or not was of no concern because to just about every guy there she was going to be the main focus. She took her place at the front of the class facing the students, "ok first position is the down ward dog to get the blood flowing through your legs, she placed her hands on the mat in front of her and stretched legs to their fullest extent and the students followed her lead "good hold that for 20 seconds" she said.

Flash Thompson shot his football cronies a smug arrogant smirk "Ms. Hardy could you help me adjust my form?" he asked slyly, Felicia turned to Flash she knew what he was playing at her new look might have been empowering but it still came with the usual jerk attraction.

"Certainly young man" she replied sweetly, she placed her hands on his shoulders then swept his feet out from under him, Flash dropped to the floor perfectly flush a perfect belly flop. "boys I will say this once I'm here as your teachers assistant so any inappropriate actions, remarks or hints won't be tolerated…you can go see principal Coulson now" Felicia added to Flash who was still holding his stomach.

Felicia walked between the rows of students stopping at Peter "Mr. Parker nicely done but your head should be lower than your waist line" she lightly pushed Peter's head lower "you've gotten very flexible since the last time I saw you Petey" she whispered flirtatiously.

"Felicia I have a girlfriend and this a school where you're assuming the role of a teacher" Peter whispered,

"I remember you're little girlfriend, when she made it abundantly clear that you were hers…but I have to ask Peter does she appreciate what I've taught you?, sure with different girlfriends you've improved but the foundation is always the same…I taught you how to be the good kisser you are Petey and I can teach you so much more" Felicia replied seductively.

Ava heard every word between Peter and Felicia and the fact she still had her hands on him was irritating her _"not interested Felicia"_ she heard Peter say which made her feel less inclined to scratch Felicia to shreds because she knew she had Peter which meant there was no longer a threat of her. Felicia made her way back from Peter towards Ava "get the hint? He chose me" Ava said smugly with a triumphant grin.

But Felicia smiled to, which diminished Ava's triumphant blaze "Oh I got the hint sweetie but this wasn't about who he would choose, this was to show you I can get to him any time all day, all week long and you'd be helpless to stop me without hurting your image for lashing out at a teacher" she finished.

Ava scowled at Felicia she just made her point in front of everyone and she couldn't do anything about it, not without embarrassing herself and Peter, "why are you doing this?" Ava asked sharply.

"Like I said he was mine before he was yours and I just don't like sharing" Felicia replied.

Ava was about to retort when she felt a hand on her back, she turned to see Peter at her side "Felicia Ava's my girlfriend now could you at least respect my feelings enough to accept that" Peter said coldly. Ava smiled but quickly concealed it and stood up,

"Thanks Peter but I'm a big girl I can handle myself" she replied.

Peter raised his hands in surrender and took a step back but he had a playful grin dancing on his lips, strong willed and self-reliant that was his Ava making her come back. Ava turned back to Felicia "stay away from him" she scolded at Felicia before turning to Peter and kissing his cheek making her point perfectly clear.

"We'll see about that" Felicia thought to herself "ok everybody up time for dodge ball.

* * *

Gym class came to an end much to Ava's delight she hated being in the same room as Felicia.

**(Chibi Spidey sat in the corner wearing mickey mouse ears and whiskers while chibi white tiger and chibi Felicia wearing a Halloween cat costume looked down on him with hungry eyes "great cat and mouse and I'm the mouse!" he squeaked) **

"Peter!" Ava jabbed at him bringing him out of his day dream trance, he shook his head and looked at his notes his page was nearly blank then looked at Ava's, she was nearly done taking notes "uh-uh no peaking Parker" she whispered.

Peter leaned over farther to try and read over her shoulder "come on Ava just a little peak" he pleaded, Ava just smirked and slid the text book over to him but closed her note book.

"Try reading Parker it's quite helpful" Ava replied.

**("Yep Ava's back to normal") **Peter smiled at her and cracked the book open "good to have you back Kitten" he chuckled.

**Ava's back to her normal self (doesn't mean she still won't have her dominant side she's just going to down play it)**

**Agent Hill has informed Peter and Luke that they're being drafted to take part in a new mission that they can't talk about will the others catch on about it?**

**and the cattiness begins between Ava& Felicia how far will that go? and how high of collateral damage in the wake ?**

**Chaos is lying in wait for Peter to return home but with Aunt May at the house will the symbiote reach the right host?**

**still to come:**

**the secret war Pt 1: recruited: Luke& Peter join the mission to Lavataria with new looks and a new team.**

**secret war Pt 2: infiltrating the weapons depot.**

**secret war Pt 3: we blew it! (Fury suspended)**

**Black cat on the prowl: a new thief hits the streets and has her fun taunting the short handed shield trainees. **


	18. Secret War Pt 1: recruitment

**thank you to the readers & fans who have favourite/followed this story and left encouraging reviews (P.s might be changing the title to better format the story)**

**l****atinoheat151: you're right the tension between Ava & Felicia will escalade, and the symbiote does in fact find a different host (sort of)**

**Spider-Mane15: there will be a "Cat" fight coming up soon as the second cat is revealed.**

**Deadpoolio: you're some what right, the boys actions will cause catastrophic problems in the future.**

**Jackpot321: thank you for the great praise glad to know you're liking the story.**

**BartWLewis: Ava is very dangerous, as Felicia will soon realise. **

School came to end and the students made their ways home in flocks Peter however held back at the stairs with his phone pressed to his ear. Unknown to him there was a pair of sapphire blue eyes studying his actions as they swiftly & stealthily walked up behind him, "waiting to walk me to my car Petey how sweet" Peter whipped around to face Felicia, he tried to speak but his voice failed him. "Oh and I left you speechless too, that is adorable" Felicia giggled patting Peter on the head playfully before strutting down the stairs.

"Felicia wait up!" Peter called as he chased after her "I need to know why you're so hell bent on causing trouble with Ava?" he asked, they walked to the staff parking lot Felicia was flawlessly walking on her high heels that were basically stilts until she came to a silver jaguar with a custom plate that read bd lck 4 u.

"simple Petey…I don't like sharing my things and in all fairness you were mine first, don't tell me you don't miss it" she replied seductively winking as she sat in her car, her long smooth shaven legs swung in and stretched to the pedals "sure you don't want a ride?" she cooed winking at him again. **("Did anyone else catch that? Because I want to make sure I have witnesses to back me up if this ever gets brought up I wasn't the instigator"),**

Peter nervously gulped "tempting…but I'm just going to walk it" he replied stepping backwards from the car, "good seeing you again Felicia…bye now" with that Peter turned away only to have the silver jaguar whip around in front of him.

"come on Peter new York isn't the safest place to be walking around especially for someone walking to Queens, throw your bag in the back let me give you a ride" she argued, Peter shifted uncomfortably on his feet, before looking over his shoulder,

"Just take me home Felicia ok no funny business" Peter ordered.

Felicia smiled like the cat that ate the canary "of course not, just a friend giving another friend a ride"

"Will you please stop saying it like that" Peter asked as he sat in the passenger seat. It was a nice car leather interior, heated seats 6 speed shifter with a moon roof. "Nice car, nice and spacious for being so compact" Peter said appraisingly.

Felicia smiled "yeah it is and plenty of room in the trunk" she replied,

"Please stop doing that!" Peter protested.

Felicia shifted to the next gear and the jag took off like a bullet shooting Peter a quick smile, she was enjoying keeping him on edge he was cute when he was nervous. The Jag screamed as it climbed through its gear box reaching higher speeds finally Felicia brought the car to a stop at Aunt Mays house and Peter quickly exited the car "thanks for the ride Felicia" he waved.

Felicia lowered her window "no problem Petey maybe next time we can go for a real ride" she replied with another wink.

Peter turned and went inside today was just an uncomfortable day and it was about to get worse, he walked in the front door to find Aunt May sitting on the stairs with a duffle bag at her feet and she was upset "Aunt May…something wrong?" he asked. Aunt May looked up at him her puffy red eyes bored into him,

"Peter Phil just called…when were you planning on telling me you were leaving?" she shouted.

Peter's eyes fell to the floor in shame, he wasn't sure what to say to Aunt May he hadn't even told Ava he was leaving yet, "I was going to tell you tonight, I just found out this morning…I'm going away for a few days and I've called Ben to keep an eye on you"

Aunt May swatted Peter in the arm "I don't need a baby sitter Peter I'm a grown woman" she snapped at him.

"I know you don't Aunt May but I would feel better knowing you were kept safe, besides I already called him he'll be here tomorrow" Peter replied as he went to go upstairs,

"Peter wait." She picked up the black duffle bag "I've packed you some spare clothes and some sandwiches for the trip…Phil told me you can't tell me where you're going but I know whatever you're going off to do it must be a good cause. Be safe and come back alive" Aunt May whimpered as she clutched him tightly and held him close. She always worried when Peter ran off to dangerous situations as Spider-man but this…he was leaving somewhere and he couldn't tell her where or why, not knowing anything scared her a great deal Peter was her baby not her nephew in her heart and losing him was her worst fear. "Please come home" she sniffled.

Peter hugged Aunt May back "I'll come home I promise, I love you Aunt May" he whispered using his thumb to wipe his eyes dry before taking the bag from his Aunt "see you in a few days".

* * *

Peter returned to the tri-carrier with his bag slung over his shoulder he was a half hour early for his and Luke's deployment but he had one more person to see, **("what? Don't look at me like that, she knows I agreed to take the mission so if she found out I left without saying bye….it wouldn't be a pretty sight") **he went to knock on Ava's bedroom door when he heard the sound of crashing metal.

"Hiya!" came her voice from the training room following the sound of a training bot smashing off the floor.

"sounds like she's busy" he chuckled entering the observation room, Peter sat and watched as White Tiger and the guys made a mess of the training room. Bot after bot after bot was smashed until Peter hit the kill switch shutting the training room down "Tiger would you come upstairs please" he announced through the P.A system.

At the sound of Peter's voice interrupting her training regimen Tiger became both angry and excited as she rushed to the observation room, Peter was still looking out the window into the room "missed me already web head?" she asked. But her attitude changed when she saw the bag in his hand and her heart sunk, "you're leaving aren't you?" she asked.

Peter nodded "It'll only be for a few days I'll be home before you know it" he chuckled taking Ava in a heart filled hug,

"Are you going to tell me what this mission is?" she asked worriedly.

Peter shook his head "I can't Ava sorry" he mumbled,

"Then you can't go simple as that" Ava replied confidently.

"Ava…"

"No Peter! Unacceptable if I don't know where you're going, you can't go" she ordered.

"It's the job Ava also and I hate doing this but I'm an Avenger I out rank you so you can't give me orders" Peter retorted playfully.

Ava was speechless Peter just pulled rank on her, he hadn't acted like the man in charge, boss in quite some time and in truth it was kind of hot for her. "Mhmmm I do love a man in charge" she cooed,

Peter smiled triumphantly at her last little remark "good to know" he whispered sinisterly. Ava snaked her arms around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair and pulled him close for a proper good-bye kiss, she didn't dive her tongue into his this time she wanted him to savour her taste to enjoy the moment also it was sort of a tease to give him more reason to come home.

Ava pulled away leaving Peter somewhat frozen, "just a taste of what will be waiting for you when you come home" she whispered.

Peter rested his head against hers "you really don't play fair you know that" he laughed, Ava shrugged "yea but you like it" she replied,

"Ok you got me on that one" Peter then turned to Power-man "ready?"

Power-man nodded "always" he replied.

* * *

Peter changed and the two teens made their way into the situation room where Fury, captain America, Wolverine, Wasp and a guy in a black and purple suit that resembled the White tiger costume were waiting for them. "You're late boys" Fury deadpanned

"Sorry sir last minute farewells" Spider-man replied taking a seat next to Cap.

Furry pushed a button on his remote and a blue holographic image of a weapons depot floated over the table "this is the weapons depot in Lavataria, Doom has mass produced weapons that could very well shift the balance of power. As it is now the world armies are at a standoff everyone has the missiles pointed at everyone else. But what Doom has done…the world will fall under his rule and we can't let that happen, this is a simple search and destroy mission but because diplomatic red tape neither our armed forces nor Shield can legally shut down his factory. I will not tolerate nor stand by and let this mad man threaten the freedom of the world. You were all called here for selective purposes,

"Cap: you have war time experience, you were on the front lines during one the most iconic wars of global history, you have seen the result of when man tries to conquer what is not his. You're a strategist and know every tactic for any battle plan."

"Wasp: your unique ability to shrink in size makes you the perfect intelligence operative in and out and sting without being noticed"

"Wolverine: well your tribute is you, you're a warrior which will be needed.

"Power-man: you're a human wrecking ball who can absorb massive amounts of energy"

"Spider-man: time and time again you've surprised me son, now I need you to do it again your abilities make you the perfect stealth operative in and out without being seen stick to the shadows get inside the factory and find a way to open an entrance for the others to enter and destroy the weapons and the factory" Fury said.

The heroes all rose to their feet to leave when Fury pushed another button, opening some storage lockers, "this mission cannot be traced back to Shield or even to American assets if you are caught knowledge of your presence will be denied and your records removed from the archives. Shield will not claim responsibility for you. In and out if you're not at the extraction point you will be left behind is that clear?" he asked assertively.

The heroes all nodded in agreement to Fury's terms, the lockers opened to reveal new suits Power-mans was a dark yellow jacket with black cargo pants and a chain belt and shades, "sweet Christmas this thing is cool.

Wolverines was an orange and brown spandex suit "what the hell is this a super hero fashion show?" he asked looking at the costume in disgust "I'll wear my X-suit" he growled.

Caps suit was the exact same as his normal suit only a darker blue.

Spider-man looked at his new suit in awe, it was black with a blue spider that ranged across his entire upper body and red web print that covered from his shoulders to his head and down the sides of his legs "cool does it have any special features?" he asked excitedly.

Fury face palmed himself at Spider-man's childish questions "yours does, it has stealth features, temperature regulators to help avoid detection with heat sensors, chameleon capabilities: the suit will blend to any environment making you virtually undetectable"

Peter's face lit up under his mask **("Oh I am so keeping this suit when this mission is over, I could have some real fun around this city with a suit like this")**

* * *

They all changed and returned to the situation room in their new suits Power-man looked like he had aged 4 years and Spider-man felt…powerful. Fury dismissed the new team and sent them on their way, as the jet departed from the tri-carrier deck Power-man's stomach began to growl "man should have grabbed lunch before…" he trailed off as he heard the sound of chewing from behind him, everyone turned to see Spider-man hanging upside down eating a sandwich.

"What? I was hungry" he said,

"You bring anymore?" Power-man asked stiffly, Spider-man opened his duffle bag and threw Power-man a sandwich.

"So something's always bugged me…do we stay in a hotel or something because I didn't pack a tent" Spider-man chimed.

"Does he ever shut up?" Wasp whispered, Cap & Wolverine shook their heads in disappointment "this is going to be a long flight isn't it?" she asked Cap & Wolverine nodded "am I going to kill him or will he prove out to be able to do more than talk my ears off?"

Cap looked back at Wolverine and gestured their hands in a _"so-so"_ wave "you guys are helpful you know that"

The black jet disappeared into the darkening clouds as Fury watched it soar away agent Hill walked up behind him she looked very concerned "sir you realize if this mission in anyway is compromised you will lose your command and possibly face prison as will anyone else involved, Wolverine is protected by the mutant relation laws, Cap is a war veteran turned hero so at most he'll be forced to live out his days as a civilian but Wasp will be disavowed as a U.S citizen and those boys will be made out to be war criminals and every agency will hunt them down, they won't be safe ever again sir" she said.

"I know Hill but that is a risk we're all willing to take to keep the peace" Fury replied.

White Tiger stood on the tri-carrier roof, she too was watching the jet fly away into the dark engulfing clouds "be careful guys"

**and their off! on a secret mission to divert a hostile take over off the free world but if they're compromised they could launch the world war 3.**

**was Felicia hinting at double meaning when she drove Peter home? **

**and Ben is coming back to watch Aunt May and fill Peter's shoes while he's away (nothing can wrong there can it?"**

**Wasp seems annoyed with Spider-man already (they'll be great partners won't they?)**

**(Chibi Spidey comes power sliding across the screen with an electric guitar "solo time!" he shouts as he starts playing on random cords until the strings snap, "awe man, somebody get music support out here...*disapproving grumble* leaves me out of the entire chapter and breaks my guitar, this author is a real bastard" he grumbles as he walks back of the screen dragging his guitar behind him)**

**still to come:**

**Secret war Pt 2: the weapons depot:**

**Secret war Pt 3: we blew it! (Fury suspended)**

**Black cat on the prowl: the teenage cat fight.**

**sneak peak:**

**Spider-man and Cap were sneaking through a dark and narrow hallway as they round a corner Spider-man pulls ahead but hits something solid knocking him on his behind "what a dumb place to put a wa..." he lost his voice as his eyes traveled upwards. it wasn't a wall but a very big enforcer,**

**he stood at least 10 feet high and had arms the size of basket balls, Spidey's eyes bulged with fear "wow, dude you're so big I didn't see you, I bet when you hunt geese you don't need a gun you use a rake. does your wife need an escalator to give you a kiss goodbye in the morning?" he joked nervously.**

**the big enforcer cracked his knuckles intimidatingly, Spider-man gulped in fear "Cap?" he called back. the enforcer picked Spidey up and spun around "whoa! major spin cycle whoa!" he screamed as the big brute threw him into the wall. Spider-man stood back up wobbling on his knees "now I know what a postal package feels like" he said in a daze.**

**Cap finally caught up and saw the brute and Spider-man shaking on the spot "are you for real? come on Spider-man you know what they say the bigger they are..." Cap charged at the brute, who straight kicked him in the chest launching Cap back down the hall crashing next to Spidey,**

**"the more bones they break" Spidey finished. **


	19. black cat on the prowl rnd 1

**Spider-Mane15: Chaos will choose his new host soon & hope you like the first of a few cat fights.**

**latinoheat151: are you sure wasp will get used to Spidey?**

**Deadpoolio: glad you liked the sneak peak and sorry the change in tittle was a bit of a throw off**

**BartWLewis: Felicia is in for a few surprises involving Ben and his alter egos **

**(A/N: I forgot this little detail in my last chapter I hinted at but meant to introduce black panther on the secret war mission)**

* * *

Ava woke up the next morning stretching herself awake like a cat from its nap, it wasn't her best sleep ever but it was only last night that Peter left and the worrisome edge hadn't yet subsided. She rolled out of bed and slid into the bath tub the soothing warm water relaxed her and the pressurized jets massaged her muscles "oh that it is fabulous" she said to no one as she sunk into the bubbles the jets and bubbles helped a little bit but unfortunately it wouldn't completely help with the fact that Peter wasn't there.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the Daily Bugle communications building Jameson was sitting across the table from a hefty tall man in a white jacket, a cigar smoldering away on the ash tray as Jameson flipped through pages of a file on his desk.

"What am I looking at Fisk" he snarled, Fisk leaned back in his with a sinister smile on his face,

"That Jameson is the answer to your _bug _problem, the Spider's natural enemy all yours and more should you allow me to fund your campaign and turn a blind eye in the future to my more experimental investments" he said, Jameson read further into the file he scanned the prints of a suit with an acid spitting tail and muscle enhancing armor.

"You're willing to fund my campaign…kill Spider-man and secure my place in the history books as the man who single handily saved this city?" he pondered, his fingers ran across his thick mustache "I'm not seeing a down side to this deal Fisk" he said.

Fisk leaned over the table "then we have a deal?" he asked reaching his hand across the table, Jameson reached his out to

"Get me in office first and we have a deal" he replied shaking Fisk's hand, their deal now sealed.

* * *

Felicia Hardy sat in her hot tub on her penthouse balcony overlooking the city, the hot water soothed her soft skin as her kittens crawled around the edges, she looked over the rushing and crowded city thinking back to him the man who introduced her to a new way of travel a whole new world. And with her father's excessive funding she was able to travel the world and gain the skills along with the gear to become like him, with her new skill set came a new physique and a new look she dropped the cute blond librarian look dyed her hair silver and dressed to show off her slimmed, toned and powerful body. "What do you think babies is it time for mommy to go out and catch herself a Spider? Since our other little playmate is off chasing his little high school crush" she sighed scratching a kitten under its chin.

The kitten let out a soft purr "yeah that's what I was thinking" Felicia laughed lifting herself out of the tub, she grabbed a towel and patted herself dry. "ohhh that's brisk" she shuddered delightfully, she walked across the carpet so lightly that there was no foot print left behind she was almost cat like in the way she walked.

The towel dropped from her body and she pulled a black light material over her body it formed to her body so perfectly she might as well have been wearing a shadow, the suit started 2 inches above her ankle clinging to every curve in her perfect form separating at the waist to show a narrow strip of her flat and toned stomach and immodestly showing the inside and the top of her supple breasts.

"a perfect fit" she cooed admiring herself in the mirror "Daddy did say I should be proud of the family trade but calling myself the cat or cat woman seems a little unimaginative…but the Black Cat has mystery and sex appeal" Black Cat fitted herself with micro high tension cable and specially designed heels with tiny suction cups and the final piece a black ball room mask.

"Behold the Black Cat on the prowl, better watch yourself Spider this kitty has claws" she said to her reflection flexing her fingers extending a set of claws.

* * *

White Tiger jumped from building to building all the way to Queens, she didn't feel like training today which is odd considering its her favourite past time. But today was just an off day for so she decided to stretch her legs and run across the city, coming to a stop on Aunt May's roof "what am I doing here? He's away and Aunt May probably has company" she said to herself. But she climbed down to the window regardless "this is a bad idea Ava, it's not like it will bring him home any faster"

Tiger flipped from the widow onto Peter's bed "what the hell!" the bed screamed then flailed around throwing Tiger to the floor.

Tiger bounced as she hit the floor somebody was in Peter's bed, she sat up and lost her ability to speak Peter was back in his bed, "Peter?" she gasped,

"What? No Pete's away"

Tiger jumped to her feet "oh my god it's Ben!" she shrieked, Ben looked over at her rubbing his ribs where Tiger landed on him.

"Duh! Who else would it be? We're not exactly on good terms with our other…..not relevant right now" Ben stammered, Tiger tilted her head in curiosity Ben was here and he hinted at _"our other",_

"Ben who's the other?" she asked, Ben sat up in Peter's bed debating on whether or not he had the right to tell her about his and Peter's past.

"Tiger… that's something you and Pete should discuss" Ben replied "now if you don't mind I got here 2 hours ago and I would like to sleep" he mumbled rolling over on to his side.

"Yeah…just like Peter" Tiger sighed, she walked over to the cherry wood box on Peter's dresser but when she opened it she received a confusing shock Peter's locket was missing, "no… he didn't…he wouldn't be that stupid to wear something so personal and exposing….would he?" she thought to herself worriedly **(Chibi White Tiger pops up holding a blue book "yes he is, you know he is") **

"Tiger there's been a break in at the museum, Nova & I are en-route" came Iron fist's voice from the communicator,

Ben rolled over again to face her "Tiger if you don't mind I really would like to get some sleep" he said.

* * *

At the museum of natural history Black Cat was putting her new gymnastic skills to use she lowered herself down from the skylight upside down, she extended a single claw and used it to cut a hole in the glass display case "the cat's eye emerald, nine lives of luck $9.5 million to any private collector" she whispered to herself as her skinny fingers wrapped around the necklace.

As she held the emerald necklace in her hands a green light engulfed the room and a happy, lucky sensation washed over her, she felt as if now nothing could go wrong for her. Black cat retracted her line and recoiled back to the roof with a satisfied smile on her lips,

No sooner did she exit through the sky light was she ambushed by 3 young masked teenagers, the first one wore a yellow bandana as a mask with a green marital art based suit, "hmmm martial artist he could be fun" she thought to herself as her eyes slid over to the shorter boy in a black space suit with a weird helmet.

Finally her eyes fell on the girl dressed as an albino chipmunk with the long ponytail and the glowing jade tiger amulet on her belt, Black cat smiled there was another cat-enthusiast in town besides her.

"You're under arrest!" Tiger growled viciously,

"Yeah give up or face the wrath of Nova corp!" Nova boasted.

"Dude we're not calling ourselves the Nova corp" IronFist sighed.

"You 3 are just adorable with your little outfits but I'm waiting for another costumed hero so shoo go away" Cat taunted waving her hand in a shooing motion.

White Tiger extended her claws something about this thief seemed really familiar from her attitude to the way she dressed, "Felicia!" she gasped without thinking,

Black Cat looked over at Tiger almost as if she was threatened by her. "Keep guessing…what are you some kind of chipmunk?" she asked mockingly, Nova snorted and burst out laughing at this remark.

"Chipmunk! I can't believe I never noticed before, but you do look like an albino chipmunk" he laughed, Tiger glared at Nova with searing hate.

"Now is not the time nor the place" IronFist said taking his combat stance,

Black Cat licked her lips seductively as she took her stance and the cat's eye emerald had stopped glowing and was now a clear crystal.

"Come darlings you'll pass for warm up until my Spider shows up" she challenged, and there was the trigger phrase that sparked the rage in Tigers eyes. This was definitely Felicia Hardy still chasing her boyfriend only now she was chasing his hero alter ego.

IronFist led the charge his strikes which were normally so fluid and precise couldn't seem to hit their mark, Black Cat was dodging and countering every move IronFist made with a most unordinary fighting style. She was trained and trained well she dodged another punch as she spun around she kicked IronFist in the back, he stumbled and crashed into the glass skylight and got tangled in her harness and rope.

"How unlucky" she taunted pressing her finger to her cheek and grinning before dodging a blue beam from Nova. She back flipped away her flawless body catching Nova by surprise,

"How does she even move in that suit damn?"

Cat shot him a quick flirtatious grin "you should how well I move without it" she replied.

Nova felt his temperature spike under his suit "well I uh…is that an open invitation?" he asked tugging on his collar, Cat jumped kicked Nova sending him crashing into the water tower catching both her and tiger by surprise.

"Sorry short stack but you're not my type" Cat cooed. "Ok that was either a seriously lucky hit or these new heroes are just much uncoordinated" she thought to herself.

Tiger came bolting out of the shadows tackling Black Cat, the two rolled and struggled over the roof the odd punch and kick connecting. "Ow watch it those are sensitive chipmunk! Just because yours haven't come in doesn't mean the rest of us don't have feeling" Cat snapped kicking Tiger off and away from her.

Tiger back flipped to better balance her landing "the names White Tiger! You skank!" she growled slashing at Cat who was some evading her strikes. It was almost as if luck was embodied in her fighting style no matter how fast she attacked Cat was able to side step her, but then Tiger realised how to throw her off her game. "Spider-man's already taken so you can pack up and leave…before I rip you to shreds!" she growled.

Cat stopped squirming, that angry over protective voice was so iconic to one person she couldn't help but laugh. "Ha-ha well now this is interesting, does Peter know you're two timing him with Spider-man…Ava" she whispered.

Tigers grip went slack and that was the opening Cat needed she flipped Tiger over pinning her down. Cat flexed her claws and ran it up the length of Tigers suit "here's a free lesson chipmunk…boys are simple and have no imagination…so you have to give them something to work with" with those last words cat finished cutting Tigers suit, the cut started at her waist line and split up the middle cat even took off Tigers mask to add insult to injury. "hmm I'll admit the mocha body is a very desirable trait for teenage boys but sweet heart you need to show yourself off" Cat added two more last incisions cutting sideways off the tear causing Tigers suit to part to the sides.

Tiger rolled over and curled into a ball trying to hide her exposed body from Cat and the others,

"The names Black Cat and I just crossed your path…wonder if I get under Spider's suit just as easily" Cat whispered in her ear before running into the darkness leaving the young heroes beaten with shame.

Ava felt the tears roll from under her eyes, she never felt so embarrassed in her life not like this, and to be exposed to the whole world was out right humiliating.

"Need a hand?"

Ava looked up and saw Scarlet Spider standing over holding Spider-man's spare shirt "you…but….what are you doing here?" she sniffled.

"Promised Spidey I'd have the teams back until he got home and that's what I'm doing here" Scarlet replied handing her the suit, "let's go get us a thief"

Ava slid on the spare shirt and rose to her feet, Ben had acted so generously somewhat in bringing her Peter's shirt and even though he didn't have to he came to the teams aid "you and Peter really are one in the same aren't you?" she asked.

Scarlet shook his head "not completely" he replied zipping off after Black Cat on a web line. Leaving Tiger to chase after him on foot

"a lift would have been nice!"

**Ouch cat fight round 1 goes to Black with exposing Tiger! and she called her a chipmunk (harsh)**

**J.J made a deal with Wilson Fisk to elect him as mayor and create the Spider's natural enemy (we all can guess who's under going that make over?)**

**and "our other?" Bens hinting at something suspicious but won't tell Ava what it means (anyone care to guess?)**

**Black cat now has luck on he side by creating bad luck for others will that secret have affect back at school?**


	20. Black Cat on the prowl: rnd 2

**thank you readers and fans for the great reviews.**

**Deadpoolio: you're right I was referring to Kaine.**

**Spider-Mane15: not going to lie I did consider Ero but she's more Peter based the other I was referring to focuses on Peter & Ben, I was referring to Kaine make it a nice family feud chapter(s) and you're right about plan **

** latinoheat151: the showdown between Tiger and Cat was a good suggestion especially having Peter thrown into the mix i'll bring into one of the other fights between the two**

**tonytaker & BartWLewis: thank you glad you're still liken the story.**

* * *

Scarlet chased after the thief despite his speed on the web lines she still remained elusive, also the fact she was wearing a black costume and weaving in and out the shadows made it difficult to keep a steady lock on her.

Finally she dropped into an overnight parking garage and Scarlet dove after her, "that's it Spider come and play with me, you know I'm going to make you work for it" came a seductive tantalising voice from the shadows, Scarlet scanned around the area but couldn't see the thief anywhere. It wasn't until his spider sense started tingling that he had any indication of where she was, he spun on his heels as she flew past him her claws grabbed a hold of his hood and pulled him to the ground swinging around on top of him straddling him pinning his arms.

"I like the new look spider very …urban" Cat whispered as she adjusted herself on him,

Ben felt himself getting hot under his suit as this amazing looking woman pressed herself up against him he felt every toned muscle and perfectly shaped curve under her suit "I'm sorry have we met before?" he asked shyly.

Cat smiled as her fingers slid under the hem of his mask lifting it over his nose before locking her lips around his there was something familiar about the technique of feel of his lips, Ben's eyes popped open as he felt Cats tongue dive and dominate his mouth.

Cat taunted and tempted him by playfully fondling him every few seconds before pulling away to breathe, an unusual bewildered look on her face "you know Spider if there's one thing I know better than anyone else it's my own work….I taught you very well….Peter" she whispered puling his mask off.

"Felicia?" Ben whispered as he felt his mask slide off his head.

Black Cat jumped back in utter shock the face under the mask resembled Peter's but the eyes and hair were too different, Peter had light brown hair and this guy had a disciplined haircut and was blond, "you're not Peter…but you kiss just like him…oh god you two aren't secret lovers are you?" she asked cruelly.

"What! No!" Ben protested jumping to his feet **(chibi Spidey slides into the screen "ok before we begin on behalf of the author and all fictional imaging's in this story… ( can't speak on behalf of the Marvel writers or designers or even creators) but Ben's protest was only from shock of Black Cats comment and in no way is any personal opinion. we have strong belief that people are free to live how they see fit" with his speech in hand Chibi spidey rushes off the screen)**

"Peter's my brother, however Feliciaif that is your official greeting… I am not opposed to it" he said slyly,

Cat puckered her lips "so you know who I am, well you are a cute one" she cooed, she walked around Ben dragging her hand across his body "and if I can't have Peter his brother would be a fun substitute" she thought to herself, "so is Peter like you? Or are you the one and only Spider-man?" she asked.

Ben stood perfectly still as Felicia's hand travelled along his body "do you really want an answer or skip right to having some fun?" he asked smugly.

Felicia gave his butt a firm squeeze and rested her chin on his shoulder placing her lips right against his ear "oh I think you'll do" she whispered.

"I wasn't finished with you!" came an angry scream from 2 cars down, Cat put her mask back on as she turned to face White Tiger wearing Spider-man's shirt,

"What are you the tiger -Spider or spider-chipmunk now? Either way you're too late to the party sweet heart Spider here was about to take me back to my penthouse for some play time" Cat hooked Scarlet by the arm and began to lead him away. Cat turned her head back and very clearly mouthed the words _"now he's mine"_ and shot tiger a wink.

Tiger flexed her claws and tackled Cat from behind, they rolled across the concrete Cat grabbed Tiger by the pony tail and slugged her 3times in the face creating a red stain where her mouth would be. Tiger retaliated with 3 powerful strikes of her own fattening Cats lower lip. There was no martial art grace to this cat fight anymore this was flat out two teenage girls trying to rip each other apart, Cat launched Tiger over her head into the side of a car smashing into the door buckling the metal. Tiger launched back at her but slipped on a random oil puddle and fell at Cats feet,

"Sweet heart oil wrestling is more of a summer sport, falls a little too cold considering its done in bikinis" Cat laughed turning back to Scarlet Spider.

"This isn't over! Felicia!" Tiger screamed,

Cat just swayed away locked around Scarlet's arm "any time you're ready honey" Cat called back.

Scarlet turned back to tiger and lifted his mask, tiger saw the concern in his eyes as he mouthed "_sorry about all of this" _

Tiger picked herself up she was covered in dirty motor oil, her costume was torn, and her pride had suffered a huge hit to top it all off Scarlet Spider, Peter's brother the person he asked to watch their backs had chosen a playmate in Felicia over doing the right thing and helping them.

Ava was hurt there was no mistaking that, Peter was away, Ben was no help and she had failed herself, she picked herself up and slinked away.

* * *

Felicia escorted Ben back to her penthouse, the kittens all scurried and hid away from the strange visitor trespassing in their home, Felicia sat Ben down on a chair before hopping into his lap. "Well Spider ready to play" she asked discarding her mask and sinking into Ben running her fingers along the hem of his mask,

Ben slid his hands over her thighs "your place your game" he chuckled.

Felicia pushed him deeper into the cushion with her finger tips pulling his mask off "you learn fast Spider" she whispered before nibbling on his her lobe,

"You know you can call me Ben" he said as Felicia started working her way to his lips

"Yeah…but I like Spider it rolls of the tongue so much nicer" she replied locking her lips over his gently tugging on his bottom lip. Almost immediately Ben's hands found their way inside Felicia's suit rolling the light material off her shoulders, "now you're getting the idea" she cheered happily pulling his hoodie over his head. She marvelled at the sight of Bens toned body through the spandex, "wow guess Petey got the brains and half the looks and Ben got the body and the other half of the looks" she thought to herself sliding her fingers along every groove that outlined his muscles like he was her new scratching post.

It wasn't long before she tackled him into the recliner position sprawling her body over the length of his, Bens mouth cupped and began sucking on her breasts that were so playfully bobbing in his face, Felicia quivered as she felt Bens tongue gently circle her areola then gently bite her nipple "ohhh you certainly know what a girl likes" she moaned as her hand slid down the front of his pants "how about we help each other feel good" she quivered as Bens suction abilities became stronger.

* * *

Aunt May had just finished piling pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and French toast on a plate for Phil Coulson who was pouring himself a coffee when Ava stomped in still wearing her filthy Tiger suit but she tried to hide it under her jacket, before Coulson even reached for his plate from Aunt May Ava intercepted and took the plate "give me" she scolded taking the plate.

Coulson was stunned looking from Ava to his now empty hand,

"This too thank you" Ava chimed taking his coffee from his other hand.

"Morning Ms. Ayala would you like some breakfast?" Coulson asked coldly glaring at the young women who robbed him of his breakfast,

"Principal Coulson…just don't!" she growled.

Now Aunt May had to get involved, Ava was angry and upset "Phil could you give us a moment…girl talk" she asked softly, Coulson nodded and walked into the den.

"ok Ava start from the beginning what happened and why are you wearing Peter's Spider-man suit covered in oil?"

Ava took a fork full of French toast "because your nephew is a jerk!" she growled.

Aunt May sat down across from her "ok what happened?" she asked but when she saw Ava's hurt filled eyes she knew it was bad,

"you know Peter left last night?" Aunt May nodded "well he couldn't tell me where he was going or even why and that scares me, then this morning I was humiliated by a sluty thief and your jerk nephew who promised Peter he would back us up took off with said skank for a little roll in her cat house!" she huffed,

Aunt May changed seats and put a sympathetic arm around the young distraught women's shoulders, Ava was the strongest girl Aunt May knew and seeing her so discombobulated was heart breaking "I'm sorry to hear that Ava, that girl... she did this to your costume?" she asked gesturing at the torn suit under the oil stained Spider-man suit.

Ava nodded and rested her head on Aunt Mays shoulder "things used to be so much easier" she sobbed,

Aunt May bit her lower lip in hesitation "you mean before you and Peter started seeing each other?" she asked. Ava didn't respond at first and how could she that was a loaded question, Peter made her happy but with him being away everything seemed to fall out of place truth be told she wasn't sure. Peter's past life was coming out of the shadows and it was overwhelming for her, first a clone brother, then his friend Johnny the human torch storm, his slutty ex-girlfriend anymore secrets and she wanted to just scream.

Aunt May sensed Ava's dilemma and tried the only thing she could "Ava I love my boys and I want what's best for them and I've come love you like a daughter…in-law so I say this with as much sincerity as I can…maybe you kids need this break and possibly longer from each other"

Ava shook her head that was the worst scenario she played out, she just wanted everything to be normal again.

"Fury's going to hang me for this but….would you feel better if you knew where Parker was?" Coulson sighed poking his head through the gap, Ava looked at him as did Aunt May,

"yes!" they replied in unison.

Coulson pulled his P.D.A from his pocket and pressed a few buttons "his jet just landed in Lavataria"

Ava's jaw dropped open "Lavataria! That's a hostile nation who in their right mind would send him there?" she hollered.

Coulson smiled "there it is. Your fire…you care about Parker a lot use that to fuel yourself and motivate you back on top of your game" he said "but no he's not in Lavataria I actually don't know where he is" he added.

"you bastard!" Ava shouted "you only said that just so I would lose my temper?" she snapped

"well yeah you needed a spark to relight your fire and also you stole my breakfast" Coulson laughed.

Ava started to growl "Coulson I could kill you" she hissed.

* * *

Ben was sprawled out naked over Felicia's penthouse floor panting like he had just ran a marathon his enhanced stamina was no match For Felicia's insatiable drive he had one foot dangling in the hot tub while Felicia stood at her fridge with a glass of milk wearing only a pair of black satin panties.

"Spider get up! Time to go home" she said,

Ben sat up he was so light headed the world was out of whack "Felicia maybe I should just stay" he slurred.

Felicia threw his pants at him "Spider this was fun but you're just a toy until your brother realises his little high school crush is just a crush, I'll just call on you for some fun. Now go home I don't do sleep overs"

Ben stumbled as he got dressed "so this was all for Peter?" he asked sounding slightly hurt.

"nothing personal Ben but Peter is the one I wanted, you as Spider-man was just a nice little fantasy twist but you did really well" she finished.

"I turned my back on Peter's girlfriend, risked starting a fight with my own flesh and blood for a one night stand? I wonder who will kill me first Aunt May or Peter?" he thought to himself as he swung away.

**(Chibi Spidey walks across the screen holding a script "hey jackass this is called ultimate SPIDER-MAN: secrets why are we still watching Ben and Ava? Wrap it up and lets head to Lavataria!" he ordered)**

* * *

**round 2 goes to Felicia again.**

**Ben just found out he's a tool for Felicia but is that worth betraying his brothers trust?**

**and Ava's having second thoughts about her relationship with Peter. how will that unfold?**

**(A/N: I know some of you are disappointed about me shortening Ben & Felicia's scene together but in my defence Black Cat has been rewritten so many times trying to find her intimate personality is taking some time...it will improve though)**

**still to come: **

**putting the sappy emotions on hold as we visit Lavataria for **

**the secret wars Pt 2: the weapons depot: Captain America teaches Spidey some new tricks while they wait for Wasp and Panther to retrieve their Intel.**

**secret wars Pt 3: we blew it: (Fury arrested) the factory is blown off the glob but Dooms dark hand has reached into Shield and the end results launches the bill of the heroes registration ACT or WW3**

**home coming: heroes out lawed.**

**home coming Pt 2: at war.**

**home coming Pt 3: the faith of a child: a young girl speaks out against the hero registration act in support of her idol and everything he's done for New York.**

**Chaotic Spider: another Parker shows up and this one hates the others all that hate makes him the perfect magnet for Chaos **

**(A/N: considering having Peter and separate for a couple chapters bringing kitty pryde in as Peter's next girl for awhile keep it along the original ultimate story arc) Fans choice **


	21. secret war Pt:2 the weapons depot

**BartWLewis: you're right it was but Bens due for a redeeming act soon**

**Guest: thank you for your input and you raise a good point on Peter and Ava**

**tonytaker: hope this chapter lives up to your expectations**

**latinoheat151: I like you're suggestion for the birthday plan and will try to work one in**

**HaywireEagle: thank you for pointing out my mistake.**

**Spider-Mane15: I can see how using _the other _was misleading, my bad but yes Kaine will be degenerating and the mark will be used through out his involvement **

* * *

Latveria one of the world's leaders in advance technology, it would almost be a nice place if it wasn't for the creepy doomed themed villages and the creepy all-seeing castle of doom over-looking everything.

The heroes had spent the last 3 days hidden within Doomstadt the country capital Wasp, Wolverine and Black Panther were on a recon mission to observe and find a way into Dooms weapons depot without detection, while Cap stayed to bring power-man up to another level of his skills at the same time train with Spider-man to sharpen his and enhance his abilities.

Power-man charged at Cap swinging his bowling ball sized fists wildly, But Cap easily sidestepped and dodged every swing lazily "Power isn't everything you know, speed has its benefits as such" Cap landed 3 fast and strong shots to power-man's ribs before using his shield to bash him on the head dropping him flat on his ass on the floor.

"Duly noted" Power-man replied rubbing his forehead "ok I'm taking 5" he said walking over to the kitchen.

"Sounds good" Spider-man yawned as he followed after Power-man but was stopped by Cap, "what? ...Oh come on Cap I'm hungry and it's been 3 days since we landed and we've trained nonstop since. 5 minutes of snacking and resting won't hurt" he protested.

Cap gently pushed him back on to the combat mat and discarded his shield "mission or not Spider-man you're not excused from our regular training regimen, web shooters off and put this on" he ordered throwing Spider-man a blindfold,

"I hate this exercise" Spider-man moaned.

Power-man returned from the kitchen just as Spider-man finished tying the blindfold on "What's with the blindfold?" he asked looking from Cap to Spidey curiously. This was an unusual training exercise to watch, back on the tri-carrier they used training drones but Cap had Spidey ditch his tech and blind himself for old school sparring session.

"this is to train Spider-man's spider sense instead him relying on last minute warnings we're trying to train it so he can predict it ahead of time" Cap replied,

Spider-man sighed fairly heavy that it drew attention "you know I know a guy with a similar power and… he's crazy violent so forgive me if I seem a little uncooperative with training to predict the future" he mumbled.

Cap took his stance as did Spider-man "ready?" he asked, Spidey nodded and they began, even though he couldn't see them coming Spidey was able to evade Cap for a solid minute. He felt the wind of Caps fists whizzing by his ears, cheeks and chin realizing he was improving Cap took a few steps back and waved Power-man over.

Power-man set down his sandwich and charged at Spidey from behind to both their amazement Spidey back flipped over Power-man who collided with Captain America piling them both on the floor, "ok… good session" Cap groaned. Spidey went to remove his blindfold just as Cap whipped his shield at him. Spidey didn't react in time and the shield lifted him off his feet and into the wall behind him.

"….that wasn't fair Cap you said we were done!" he complained pulling the blindfold off,

Cap helped him on to his feet "in a real fight Spider-man there is no we're done you fight until somebody can't get up so never let your guard down".

As cap turned his back Spidey clutched his chest where the shield hit there was a solid stinging feeling, his hand closed around small metallic object "thank god it didn't break" he breathed.

"webs let's eat" Power-man called, but before spidey even got to bite into his sandwich Wasp came buzzing in through the window in her small form and landed on the counter before resizing,

"Honestly do you two ever stop eating?" she sighed. Spidey and Power-man shrugged casually, Wasp rolled her eyes and quickly stole Spidey's sandwich,

"Hey!"

"you're the stealth asset which means you're supposed to blend in with the shadows which if you keep eating will be easier said than done of you can't fit into your tights" Wasp replied mockingly as she bit into his stolen sandwich.

**("I so need to go home where the girls don't rob my food") **

Wasp then took the seat next to Power-man "Dooms got roving motion sensor robots, automatic turrets, and doom dogs at the main gates not to mention sentry bots" she said.

"Great that's encouraging" Spider-man grumbled miserably,

"it gets better…" everyone's head shot to the door as black Panther and Wolverine came sneaking back in "…he has cameras and traps set up along the perimeter" Panther sighed.

"The only way in that isn't guarded is the drainage pipe" Wolverine added,

"Drainage pipe as in?" Spidey led hoping for somebody to finish with a good correct answer

"As in the sewer" Captain America finished for him.

Spider-man turned to Wasp with false excitement "hey Wasp…." He said sweetly

Wasp raised her stinger at Spider-man "nice try kid but you're the stealth guy…enjoy crawling around in the waste pipes" Wasp taunted.

Spider-man buried his face in his hands in defeat he was once again getting the crap assignment literally, but now they had a way inside the castle all he had to do was crawl through a mile of sewer drainage, find the security room disable the main gate and let the others inside to destroy a weapons factory **(they make it sound so easy don't they?").**

The new team had changed into their stealth suits as they prepared for their mission Spider-man was testing out the chameleon feature of his new suit waving his arm across different surfaces and watching the suit blend. "oh this is cool" he laughed the more he played with his suit the more an evil little smirk formed on his face "I could have A LOT of fun with Ava and this suit" he snickered.

"dude seriously crap like that should be done during your 4th wall monologue because no one else needs to hear that" Power-man interjected playfully, Spider-man spun around to face his friend he looked thug yet still had his hero flare about it.

"Nice tiara tiny" Spider-man chuckled, Power-man pulled his shades over his eyes fixing Spidey with a pummelling glare,

"Keep it up web head, and I'll be sending you back to Tiger as a jack in a box present" he replied.

**(Chibi white Tiger is turning a crank on a jack in the box toy the crank jingle getting quicker 'do—dado-dado dodo-DO' until Chibi Spidey pops out on a spring, surprising Tiger backwards away from the box)**

"That was oddly amusing" Spider-man chuckled.

"Alright you two social hour is over we have a castle to invade" Wolverine growled as he walked in wearing a black leather suit with yellow X on the shoulders and belt, he wasn't wearing his mask but his hair was some kind of crazy.

Under the cover of darkness the heroes returned to doom castle by the drainage pipe the foul green smelling slime like water spewing from the mouth, the others stood by the cliff as they waited for Spider-man to toughen up and make his way into the pipe but with all the struggling and protest it would be a few minutes. Power-man and Wolverine tried to restrain the squirming and protesting Spider-man "no it's sewage I'll probably mutate into some freaky sewer monster with tentacles!" he cried,

"Web head for the love of everything holey will you just man up and go in so we can get home sooner!" Power-man growled. Spidey broke free from their grip and perched himself on top of Power-man's head,

"Uh-uh Spider-man doesn't do sewers" he protested childishly.

"Ok web head don't go we won't complete the mission, Doom will unleash World war 3 and the free world will fall into darkness and depression" Wasp said patronizingly,

"Plus if that happens we'll all be too busy fighting a war you won't get any more alone time with Tiger" Power-man added, Spider-man clamed up at the remark and jumped from Power-man's shoulders and zipped up to the drainage pipe, **("I hate when other people have a point don't you?").**

15 feet away and the smell alone was enough to make him gag and want to vomit, and it only worsened as he got closer, "Fury rule number 4 with mask design… nose filters" he gaged. Spider-man began crawling along the roof the dark tunnel the sound of the flowing sewage water below him and the damp cold stone basin under his fingers created a very swamp monster movie vibe. The further along Spidey crawled the creepier the atmosphere felt,

A dull droning noise hummed from the darkness making the hair on the back of his neck stand up then the source of the sound came into view it looked like an Ock bot scrapping the sides and roof of the tunnel while small steamers on the back blasted pressurised jets of steam and hot water over the freshly scrapped surfaces. "Seriously Doom has his sewers cleaned?" Spider-man asked himself openly mocking the machine,

It must have heard him because no sooner did he crack his joke the machine began expanding and transforming into a big robotic Ock like machine the pressurised water jet streamed from its hands and the tentacles began spinning and some flattened, smoothed tipped with a sharp edge. Spider-man stared at the now threatening machine in front of him "me and my big mouth" he gulped pushing off the roof as a buzz saw tentacle lashed out at him chipping the surface. The robot whipped around firing its jet stream of water at Spider-man, "how am I supposed to stop something like this?" he asked himself in a panic tone **(Chibi Fury came whizzing around his head on a jet back "hoo-ha use the Taser webs hoo-ha" he barked before blasting off) **

Spider-man jumped back to the roof and fired two electrified web lines at the sewage water flowing just over the robots ankles the electrical current shot up through the robot causing it to arc out and shut down. "that seemed really easy, but hey gift horse and what not" he said rationalising his strange encounter **(**_Beep-beep) _the robot was beeping and become faster paced (_beep, beep, beep beeeeep)_

"oh so not fair!" he moaned before running away from the heap of scrap metal a narrow beam of dim light shined through a small tunnel connected above him desperate with no other options Spider-man jumped for it just as a fiery explosion erupted from the robot, the fire cyclone swirled around the pipeline like a vortex.

From the outside a burst of fire shot out of the drainage pipe catching the heroes off guard, "what the?" Power-man gasped "Web head!" he shouted,

"Doom seriously boobie trapped his sewers? Talk about paranoid" Wasp muttered.

"I'm ok not that any of you have asked yet!" came Spider-man's angry voice from the communicator,

"Will you just hurry up and open the gates!" Wolverine growled.

"You really need to talk to somebody about your anger issues" Spider-man shot back before cutting out.

"I'll kill that kid!" Wolverine snapped.

Spider-man resumed crawling upward through the tunnel until he came to metal lid which he slid open and rolled into the shadows triggering his chameleon effect as to avoid another spotting.

He crept along the shadows until he came to an outpost, the place was crawling with doom bots but only had one guard working the gate locks, Spider-man lowered himself down on a single line behind the guard, Spidery firmly locked his hand around the guards mouth and pulled them both into the shadows before brutally beating the guard unconscious and webbing him from the support beam "don't move" Spider-man snapped dropping to the floor without making a sound. "Ok one of these has to be the gate switch" he said out loud looking over the dozens of buttons and switches on the control panel **("um this could take a minute") **

30 minutes later at the front gates the doors finally began to open "I'll be damned…I owe you lunch Power-man" Wasp whispered as she and the others snuck in through the gates. Spider-man was waiting for them at the control booth,

"Ok Power-man and Panther head down to the labs and defuse the nuclear materials. Wasp & Wolverine find the blue prints and destroy them so Doom can't recreate these weapons, Spider-man you and I will take the weapons depot and destroy the weapons Doom has already created" Cap instructed. The others nodded and took off to their individual destinations,

Spider-man and Cap were sneaking through a dark and narrow hallway as they round a corner Spider-man pulls ahead but hits something solid knocking him on his behind "what a dumb place to put a wa..." he lost his voice as his eyes traveled upwards. It wasn't a wall but a very big enforcer,

He stood at least 10 feet high and had arms the size of basket balls, Spidey's eyes bulged with fear "wow, dude you're so big I didn't see you, I bet when you hunt geese you don't need a gun you use a rake" he joked nervously.

The big enforcer cracked his knuckles intimidatingly, Spider-man gulped in fear "Cap?" he called back. The enforcer picked Spidey up and spun around "whoa! Major spin cycle whoa!" he screamed as the big brute threw him into the wall. Spider-man stood back up wobbling on his knees "now I know what a postal package feels like" he said in a daze.

Cap finally caught up and saw the brute and Spider-man shaking on the spot "are you for real? Come on Spider-man you know what they say the bigger they are..." Cap charged at the brute, who straight kicked him in the chest launching Cap back down the hall crashing next to Spidey,

"The more bones they break" Spidey finished.

Cap stood back up and again charged at the brute he landed powerful punches and a hit with his shield but the brute was undeterred, he only looked down at Cap and smiled a threatening smug smile.

Cap shook his fists in pain smacking the brutes face was like striking metal "what are you?" he grunted,

Spider-man jumped in and like Cap started throwing punches "ow" he groaned, he slammed his fist into the brutes stomach but again hit metal "argh" he jump kicked the brute in the face but instantly regretted it "ow!...I think his chin broke my foot" he groaned.

The brute picked Spidey and Cap up by their necks "can't we talk about this!" Spidey pleaded as he and Cap were slammed into each other by their heads, "OW…I'm really not liking him" Spidey growled. They stood back up and double teamed him tackling him through the stone wall, they tussled but not for long the brute lifted them both and threw them over a railing dropping 30 feet to the ground of a missile silo "think we found the weapons" Spider-man chimed as he looked over the multiple missiles in the room. The brute came crashing down in front of them, he slammed his foot down just as the heroes scattered around him, the brute was quick and whipped around on Spider-man his massive fist narrowly missing Spidey's head punching a hole in a missile, the thruster fuel spilled over the floor soaking it.

Cap's shield came whipping around the corner clipping the brutes face but he still remained undeterred "who is this guy…nothing even phases him!" Cap shouted, Spider-man came flying from the shadows with a heavy duty piece of a metal shaft slamming across the brutes face, the bar bent to the shape of his face a little slit of blood trickled down his cheek.

Spider-man gulped in fear as the brute daunted over him his eyes shot to an electrical power line discharging from a small gap in the wiring "sorry" he squeaked handing the bar to the brute,

He raised the bar over his head preparing to strike down Spider-man when it clipped the exposed wire completing the current flow with him as a ground. He went into a violent spasm and his eyes widened then the smoke started wafting from his body. The power generators began over loading and sparking, the flashes of sparks rained down on the spilled thruster fuel igniting it "Cap time to go!" Spider-man yelled,

Cap however had just finished ripping wires out of the missile guidance computer as the pool of fire spread "this way Spider-man!" he yelled. Spider-man followed Cap down another dark hall as the weapons depot began burning bright before exploding from the missiles. They ran as fast as they could through the darkness but a miss step dropped them down a slide like chute the fire passing overhead.

They slid down right outside into a soft mushy foul smelling field as the castle began lighting up in different sections **("Doom might notice that") **

Spider-man picked himself up out of the mush "awe yuck garbage…blah" he pulled some plant out of his mouth from his now half lifted mask "…I hate spinach" he moaned "cap?" he asked,

A stuttering cough came from beside him "I'm in there not a fun landing" Cap replied. A low humming jet hovered above them with Power-man and Wasp standing at the bay door "shield air lines nonstop home" Power-man laughed reaching out his hand. Spider-man and Cap climbed on board "phew…you boys stink" Wasp laughed "but way to go you fried the castle that is definitely going to draw the wrong attention" the boys all looked at each other worriedly "you blew it" Wasp said.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York Ava had perked herself up and was back to normal hanging with M.J Aunt May and 2 year old baby cousin. Ava bounced the baby on her knees as penny giggled and laughed Ava wore a very intriguing expression earning a smile from M.j and Aunt May,

"You know Ava if I didn't know any better I'd swear that look on your face was an indication that you wanted one" M.j laughed. Ava just smiled and laughed with the baby,

"She's so cute though look at her" Ava replied in a baby voice before making babbling baby noises at penny.

"Peter might have to sleep with one eye open" Aunt May laughed.

Ava went stone cold serious "not for quite some time yet" she retorted, the room went quiet for a minute before the girls al burst out laughing hysterically.

**well the weapons depot was destroyed along with sections of Dooms castle (he might notice the changes)**

**they blew it, with Doom castle in ruins the news is sure to go political and nothing good ever happened from political debates.**

**will Ava show symptoms of Baby syndrome? (as in go Baby crazy) after Peter comes home?**

**how disastrous will the after shock of this mission be?**

**Peter knows a guy who has the ability similar to what Caps trying to teach him and says he's crazy violent (he's time in the story is coming soon)**

**still to come:**

**secret war Pt 3: we blew it (Fury arrested): a political argument results in Fury being dismissed from his place as director of shield and the launch of the hero registration act.**

**home coming Pt 1: heroes outlawed: 3 weeks after the registration act is passed masked heroes are forced to register themselves as W. .**

**home coming Pt 2: at war: its hero vs hero when many refuse to surrender themselves to register **

**home coming Pt 3: faith of a child: a familiar Spider-man fan finds the strength to stand before a camera and speak out against the registration act.**

**Chaotic Spider: Ava said any more secrets and she would scream, how will she react when Peter's other brother turns up in new York claiming he wants what's rightfully his...the life of the original.**

**sneak peak:**

**Captain Stacey lied there in the streets as the rain pelted down on him the fall had crippled him and shattered his body, he tried to speak but his mouth pooled with blood his cell phone lied only inches away from him he could still hear Gwen screaming with fear over the line. a dark figure with silver web print and red eyes looked down on him,**

**"you serve a purpose Stacy...you will bring my brothers to me" the stranger said as his hand lowered to the captains face, Stacey screamed an ear splitting scream as his face was burned by the strangers hand...the stranger zipped away on a web line leaving the lifeless body of captain Stacy in the middle of the alley to be discovered.**

**"there's my calling card brothers, I await the challenge" **


	22. secret war Pt: 3 we blew it!

**BartWLewis: Ava might want a baby but not right now, although the topic will come up shortly.**

**Gold Testament: Jameson's poll reviews you might not like them, remember Wilson Fisk is now funding his campaign, and I did cross them mainly because personally I liked the animated series better, as for Peter and Ben revealing their secret to the guys they will just waiting for the mystery of the evil Spider-man to come up.**

**latinoheat151: I tried to make your idea work but the back and forth was difficult so I went with a pregnancy scare.**

**Spider-Mane15: you're right I did, I was watching that movie while I writing out that chapter (funny as hell every time I see it)**

**ok small challenge for everyone there's 2 quotes written in italics hinting at future significance one was already revealed in earlier chapters the other hints at a future chapter. if you think you know what they're hinting at take a guess those who guess right can win a glimpse at summary's of the chapters the quotes relate too.**

* * *

Doom wasn't long attacking Shield from his political standing point at the world courts after the destruction of his castle, he stood at a podium looking over the other politicians "members of the world court no more than 24 hours ago American agents invaded my country and destroyed my castle! I will not tolerate such injustice. I demand proper punishment or upon those responsible or this will be declared as an act of war and Latveria will strike down the United States!" he bellowed.

The U.S senator stood at his podium "I would like to point out to the courts that not only has Dr. Doom attacked U.S citizens from the protection of his embassy but he has also tried to destroy landmarks!" he argued.

Doom looked over at the U.S senator with a hateful glare "Either the American government takes responsibilities for the actions of their forces or they shall reap the consequences!" he shot back.

"The United States can't be held accountable for the actions of masked vigilantes outside our control…" the U.S senator shot back.

"And there it is! The United States shall issue a mutant and masked vigilante registration bill the people have a right to know as do those of political stature these super powered vigilantes are no more dangerous than W. , and should be registered as such!" Doom snapped.

The courts filled with murmurs of agreement and the head of the world courts banged his gavel passing the sentence "I proclaim the passing of the masked vigilantes & mutant registration act!"

The sentence was passed and sitting in the back of the room in the shadows was a man in a suit observing this ruling he turned down to his watch "Fury has overreached his authority… have him removed from his place and brought into custody"

* * *

Fury stood before his monitors watching a series of explosions erupt from Doom's castle, with each burst of orange and yellow blaze his confidence became less. The mission was blown and the world courts would now be involved "this might have some negative repercussions" he sighed.

The bridge doors opened and a swarm of Shield agents flooded the room with guns drawn and laser sights pointed at Director Fury Maria Hill walked in after them, "Nick Fury you're under arrest! For un-sanctioned espionage missions in conspiracy war acts" she said serving him an envelope.

Fury took the document and read it over "if this is the order of the council and signed by the president I will of course resign as Director of Shield…but I'm not going to prison" Fury replied and with a press of a button on his watch the bridge filled smoke blinding everybody in the room allowing Fury to vanish. Another press of a button triggered the clean house protocol as Spider-man's and Power-man's files along with other heroes names began reducing in CPU storage ultimately disappearing. Fury had triggered a memory wipe on the shield data base erasing all the files he had selected as he fled the tri-carrier on a jet back.

* * *

The Shield jet landed at the Saveum centre where Wolverine and Spider-man disembarked, Spider-man left because he could swing home faster than if he returned to the tri-carrier.

So Spider-man swung from the city skylights the mission replayed over in his mind but the closer he got to Queens the less he thought about it, his new focus became everyone's reaction to his return home hoping that they would be happy to see him and that they hadn't seen the news of Doom's castle going up in flames. He landed on the roof with the slightest patter before crawling through his bedroom window,

"It's about time Peter Ava's been driving me insane with all the nagging and guilt tripping"

Peter looked over to see Ben standing on the roof over the bed with a faint outline of bruising around his eye as if somebody decked him with a bat. "Who kicked your ass?" Peter laughed,

Ben dropped to the floor "your crazy girlfriend has issues" he replied.

"Oh god what did you do?" Peter gasped,

Ben lowered his gaze to the floor and scratched his head nervously "Felicia" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?" Peter blurted in disbelief

"I did…Felicia" Ben replied, Peter's face jumped 3 shades of red in anger his own brother slept with his ex, the same ex who was trying disrupt his relationship with Ava

**("See I'm going to remain calm and let him explain himself…after I choke the life out of him")**

"You…dick!" Peter snapped tackling Ben to the ground with his fingers locked around his neck "are you trying to create problems for me? What if Felicia thought you were me?" he growled hitting Bens head off the floor.

Bens face turned 2 shades of blue as his circulation was slowly cutting off "Pete…breathe…can't" he tried to say gasping for air, Peter released his grip on Ben's throat. Ben sat up coughing as air filled his lungs "she knows where brothers and she thinks I'm Spider-man" he choked. It hurt to talk at first but the stinging pain quickly subsided,

Still in his huffy mood Peter turned but something in the bathroom caught his eye, a small blue pen like object with a hash mark on the digital pad. "Ben…why is that in the bathroom?" he stammered with a cracking nervous voice.

Ben followed up behind him still massaging his sore neck poking his head over his brothers shoulder, when he saw what Peter was talking about he too became rather uncomfortable standing in the room. "Ughh…I don't know but best guess would be somebody is pregnant…and it's not me" he said.

Peter looked at the object again his brain flooding and over loading with images of Ava "what do I do here Ben?" he asked in high pitched scared voice,

Ben looked from Peter to the stick "best options… either talk to her and show her that you're on board with it, or…pack a bag a skip town like a gypsy" Ben replied mockingly, Peter shot him a very annoyed scowl of all the times to be cracking jokes this was not one of them.

Peter made his way down stairs to see aunt May since he figured Ava would be either on patrol or back at the tri-carrier, boy was he ever wrong. Aunt May, Ava and M.J were all sitting on the couch playing a game of all things when he came down stairs.

"Come on that was totally bogus M.J!" Ava cried as her character got wasted,

"That's the nature of the game" M.J laughed.

"Should have told you sooner Ava…M.J cheats" Peter laughed, Aunt May paused the game and all 3 looked over to Peter at the stair case. And faster than Peter could blink Ava had bolted off the couch and had her arms wrapped around his chest her hold was so constricting Peter might as have been getting hugged by a python. "Missed…you to…Ava" he tried to muster.

"Where were you?" she asked aggressively looking up at him with her spine chilling interrogation eyes, "you know what I don't care you're home and you're safe that's all that matters" she exclaimed tightening her hold on him even more so.

"Ava…can't…breathe" he squeaked, as his bones started cracking,

M.J and Aunt May started giggling amongst themselves as they watched the oh so formal and professional Ava Ayala basically lose it over Peter.

"Ok talk! Where were you?" she asked again,

Peter tried to pry himself free of Ava's bone crushing hug but wasn't being very successful at it, clearly Ava had no intention of letting him go until he talked.

"Classified" was all Peter said, Ava dug her nails into Peter's ribs causing him to yelp in pain,

Ava however was innocently smiling at him "let's try that again Peter where were you?"

"Classified Ava" he chimed **(Chibi Spidey slides down a web line over Peter's head "you realise of course all this is doing is making her mad right?")**

"Fine don't tell me…but I will find out" she threatened she jumped on her toes and kissed him "but I am happy you're safe" she whispered. Peter picked her up by her waist and carried her over to the couch, as they sat down Ava felt something poke her in the leg "sheesh Peter is that a web cartridge in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" Ava laughed.

Peter's smile vanished and was replaced by an uncomfortable twitch "actually…" he pulled the blue stick from his pocket and Ava's eyes widened before she jumped from Peter's lap, "are we having a kid?" he gulped.

Ava looked over at Peter like he was insane, he was holding a pregnancy test in his hand and thought it was hers, "have you lost it! For god's sake Peter I don't plan on having a baby… at least until after college" she snapped.

Aunt May however saw what Peter was holding and froze on the spot that was her testing kit upstairs in the bathroom "oh dear god" she mumbled to herself with great embarrassment "Peter…it's mine sweetheart" she said.

Peter threw the stick away and jumped onto the couch cushion wiping his hands on Ava's shirt "ok disgusting, ew" he shuddered wiping his hands on the hem of Ava's shirt. "Why would you? Please tell me you and Coulson weren't….aweee" he shuddered at the idea of Aunt May and Coulson together then came the mental image and Peter cringed "oh god I think I'll needing a team of therapist to overcome the scarring thought"

"Peter!" Ava hissed yanking her shirt away "will you stop acting like a child!" Ava straightened out her shirt before turning to Aunt May with a smile "so what's the prognosis?" she nearly sang.

Aunt May smiled a relieved smile "negative, don't misunderstand me I wouldn't mind a baby it's just raising a child is a lot of work and with Phil's line of work…"

Ben Came down stairs just as Peter walked over to Aunt May "for what's it worth Aunt May you were the greatest mom anyone could hope for" the brothers said in unison. Aunt May's eyes started to water taking her boys into a hug,

"Of course… _I'll always have the two of you_" she cried.

"Always and forever" Ben whispered.

Ava snuck up behind Peter tugging on the back of his belt trying to lead him upstairs, needless to say Peter willing complied with her actions following her up to his bedroom. No sooner did the door close and Ava had pulled Peter's shirt over his head before locking her lips over his and fell backwards onto the bed, they rolled in the sheets almost wrestling for the top position until Ava's foot kicked out knocking a lamp off the bedside table. "Oops" she giggled,

Peter looked from the lamp to Ava then pulled her shirt of unveiling a black bra with a velvet red bow tying the cups together "it's only stuff it can be replaced" he replied sinking down on her.

Ava cupped his face stopping him "_but you're not _Peter" she whispered before continuing kissing him, Peter slowly started making his way down Ava's body using his strength to tear her pants in two. Ava's panties slid down past her ankles and she prepared herself or what came next,

Peter slid his index and middle finger inside her while he thumbed her clit with exceptional enthusiasm, Ava began twitching and squirming from Peter's spider touch "ah…ah…ohhh" she pleasurably moaned,

"Sounds like I'm getting better" Peter whispered.

Ava grabbed around Peter's and pulled him in for another kiss using her toes to try and shimmy Peter's pants off, she had missed him these past 4 days a very great deal. Finally she worked his pants and boxers off another roll on the sheets dropped them both on the floor with Ava on top of Peter. She wasn't wasting any more time she lined herself up and sunk onto Peter's shaft and started bucking her hips to deepen his penetration "I missed you" she breathed.

Ava continued on Peter for about 15 minutes but with being on the carpet floor rug burn soon ensued and the young couple rolled over trading positions, Peter was quick to pick up on Ava's wants and needs her eyes and her grip told him when she wanted him to speed up, slow down or even take long fulfilling strokes instead of fast short ones. Another 30 minutes and Ava's toned ass was being rubbed raw by the carpet "Peter we need to switch" she pleaded bridging her body pushing Peter onto his back. Ava's hips bucked and kicked to a rhythm of a faint distant music, "wait is that Africa?" she asked pausing on Peter.

"Yea… it is" Peter replied.

Ben was in the main bathroom shaving and singing along to the song "The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do  
I bless the rains down in Africa  
Gonna take some time to do the things we never had…"

Ava looked down at Peter and smiled "at least he's able sing like you" she resumed her rhythm despite Peter's occasional wince of pain from rug burn she continued for another 45 minutes before they finally climaxed together. Ava rolled over smiling to herself while Peter was fighting for breath Ava's fingers playfully crept along Peter's shoulders "feel like going again?" she asked with cheery hopeful voice.

* * *

**("welcome home Petey indeed…what? Ok yes I know at some point what happened in Latveria will come into conversation but please just let me have this one…please?")**

Fury had found seclusion in an old water front warehouse, a place to hide until he could resurface to tell those in danger of what was soon coming…a civil war was coming to New York and only the strong would endure it.

* * *

Captain America and the others returned to the tri-carrier only to be met by agents with drawn guns and new Director Hill at forefront "hello team by order of the mutant and masked vigilante registration act you all must register your civilian identities or face criminal charges!" she snapped.

Power-man stepped back into the jet things just bad.

**Fury is on the lamb and the world court has passed judgment on the registration act, what does this mean for our heroes.**

**Power-man and the others are at the mercy of new SHIELD director Marina Hill and offered the ultimatum register or goto prison.**

**Ben told Peter he did Felicia and to Peter's credit he took it really well, didn't he?**

**Ava & Peter are at it again, will Ava tell Peter about Ben turning his back the team?**


	23. getting out of hand

**A/N: first off everyone sorry the story has been slow so far but promise if you bare with me on this the next few will be more fast paced and action packed **

**spiderman1fan: thanks for the praise glad you're enjoying the story**

**latinoheat151: Ava's not going to tell Peter about how Ben turned his back on them instead she's going to give him a taste of his own medicine so to speak**

**Spider-Mane15: you're the closest one to guessing what I was hinting at and I did get the music idea from more than just heroes story**

Ava stood at Aunt May's side the whole time. Rain fell from the sky as if the heavens themselves were shedding tears for the fallen heroes, everyone hero and civilian alike stood dressed in black as the two boxes were lowered into the dark damp holes. Aunt May drew upon what strength she could summon to hold down her great depression. No parent should ever have to bury a child and here she was burying two.

Ava stared at the coffin on the right…Peter's coffin, an empty coffin because his body was never recovered after the destructive battle on the Brooklynn Bridge. Losing Ben the way they did was so such a blow to them and left them so off guard they never truly saw what it did to Peter. Ben's death devastated him to the point where his moral lines became blurred leading to the events that led to his death only days later. "It's not fair…they tried to do the right thing and show the world they didn't have to fear them…they didn't deserve to go out like that" Ava sniffled.

Aunt May caught the sight of a man with a tall redheaded woman on his arm and something deep down inside her rushed to the surface as she walked over to him. Tony Stark was approaching the grave site pale as a ghost when Aunt May intercepted him.

"Mrs. Parker I'm truly sorry…" Tony was cut off by a solid slap from Aunt May, who was now shaking with anger.

"Don't you dare set foot here? I know who killed my son Mr. Stark, my boys were real heroes and did what they did to protect people and now because of you the attack dog for the registration committee my one son was murdered after you made him out to be the bad guy, something you had no right to do…and then you murdered my other son…you're no hero Tony Stark…you're a murderer now I'll ask you to leave" she snapped venomously.

Tony's eyes fell to the ground in shame as Aunt May's words cut deeply "you're right I am" he replied, with that Tony slinked back to his limo dozens of eyes trailing after him bearing searing anger and hate.

The rain kept pouring disbursing the crowd until only Ava, Aunt May, the Avengers and shield trainees remained, remembering their friend and reflecting on how if they done things differently two bright young boys and great heroes would still be alive today. Ava sat in the soft mud and cried her eyes out.

* * *

(Flashback 3weeks ago)

The superhuman registration act had been made public only a month ago, but it was a voluntarily act heroes who chose to register had the options to not to. Except for those under shield employment so White tiger, IronFist and Nova were registered without option. Spider-man and Powerman however had been removed from the data base after the incident in Latveria everybody involved with that mission had been removed and deemed as fugitives. So during the day Peter Parker and Luke Cage could hang out with their friends as they normally would, but when the masks came on their friends and former teammates would be forced to try and apprehend them like tonight.

Spider-man back flipped from a web line disappearing into the shadows of a shipping warehouse on the docks with White tiger trailing behind him.

She landed with Feline finesse in a dark room she wouldn't be able to admit this out loud but she was enjoying hunting Peter like her prey it was an arousing game. "Come out, come out where ever you are Spidey! promise it will only hurt a little" she called out menacingly yet tempting as well,

Her tone of voice sent shivers done Spider-man's spine as he sat perched on a wall in the shadows, he knew Tiger wouldn't turn him over to shield if she caught him **("you all heard her say "only hurt a little" right? So yeah slight hint of fear…wait can cats smell fear?")**

Tiger walked along the center of the room sniffing every few seconds, her claws slowly extending one by one, the dark shadows of the warehouse presented a challenge even with her heightened senses. A scurrying noise from the roof caught her attention grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher Tiger whipped around throwing the extinguisher at the sound. The canister punctured and a cloud of white foam rained down over the floor and Tiger, "ha-ha that's a cute look on you Tiger" came the taunting voice of Spider-man from the opposite end of the warehouse.

Tiger let out frustrated high pitched low growl "when I find you web head…I'm going to eat you!" she hissed,

**(Chibi Tiger was making a sandwich "mustard, cheese, lettuce, and…" she picks up Chibi Spidey and places him in the sandwich "and Spidey this is going to be tasty" she said as she licked her lips)**

"That would be a switch" Spider-man shot back.

Then came that all too familiar thwip seconds after Tiger found herself suspended from the crossbeams "are you serious!" Tiger growled as Spider-man lowered himself down to even height. Both hanging upside down in the dark Spider-man and white Tiger stared at each other

"Well this is a predicament, I've caught you by your tail…"

Tiger reached out and grabbed him by his shoulders "and I've sunk my claws into you, so how do we resolve this? I can turn you over to shield…or I can say you got away on the promise that you show me a special time tonight"

Spider-man slid Tigers mask up to her nose "option B sounds good to me **("heh-heh rhyme")**

Tiger leaned in for a kiss but was met with an empty space. Spider-man dropped to floor "just as soon as you make that phone call" he laughed.

"Director Hill…Spider-man escaped again" Tiger said in a fake disappointed tone,

"That's disappointing white Tiger" was the only response. Tiger cut herself free and dropped to the floor an uneasy silence fell between the two, a silence that had become quite frequent since Tiger and the team were first ordered to arrest Spidey and Powerman. But Spider-man was nothing but resilient as he took Tiger by the waist and zipped up to the roof tops and swung into the night.

They landed on a communication tower high above the city "Peter what are we doing here?" Tiger asked, Spider-man brought her to the edge of the roof and pointed at the city in motion.

"I'm going to show you the secret rhythm of the city" he replied "close your eyes and feel it out"

Tiger did as Spider-man instructed and closed her eyes she felt increasingly ridiculous trying to feel the city's rhythm. Was Peter doing this just for a laugh or was there actually some hidden secret of the city that she didn't know about, "remember don't listen…feel it" Spidey gently whispered in her ear. Tiger stopped thinking and let the world disappear "when you're ready…try to keep up"

Tiger's eyes darted open just in time to catch Spider-man diving off the edge, "damn it Peter!" she hissed chasing after him, Spider-man used the city landscape as his play ground nothing Tiger hadn't seen him do before but this was different as she soon learned when they entered a construction zone. Spider-man wasn't using his web shooters to travel, instead he let the city carry him the passing cranes were his ramps and ropes, the elevating I-beams were his bridges. Tiger watched in surprise normally she would make her own path and lose precious seconds and sometimes minutes, but here was Spider-man using the movements and timing of the bustling city to rapidly move over the streets.

Tiger thought she finally caught him when he jumped to a flag pole, pouncing after him they both rebounded from the flag pole on to the roof of a passing bus,

"ha-ha how was that for a nice little cat and mouse game" Spider-man laughed, Tiger slammed her fist off his chest before standing up leaving Spidey laying on the roof massaging the spot Tiger hit him **("was it something I said?")**

An explosion erupted from just beyond the intersection at the jewelry store "what the…" Tiger gasped as a man on what looked like a flying skate board shot straight up the side of a wall.

He looked no older than 16, and was wearing teched out skate boarding gear "look out New York Rocket Racer has come to town!" the thief proclaimed, jumping the gap to another building.

"You want this one or just let shield handle it?" Tiger asked smugly,

Spidey jumped to his feet "I'll take him…but if you want to tag along I wouldn't be offended" he replied jumping onto the side of the nearest building and running after the newly established Rocket Racer leaving Tiger on the bus roof.

"Did you really just say that!" she yelled "Ava why do we put up with him? Because we love him" she sighed to herself "great now I'm talking to myself, Peter's excessive babbling must be contagious" stopping herself before she got carried away Tiger clasped her hand over her mouth and ran after Spidey and Rocket Racer.

Spidey chased Racer across 4 buildings before Racer dropped down to street level his hover board grinded down stair case railing towards the Hudson River "are you for real!" Spider-man gasped as he followed after Racer.

Racer looked back at Spider-man and felt his stomach clench now was not the time to be star struck, not when he was carrying $8,000 in stolen jewels not to mention the gyroscopic tech he was using was stolen from the Hardy foundation "not good" he panicked turning up the speed on his hover board blasting towards the river's edge with Spider-man getting closer.

Spider-man shot one more web line out this time in front of Racer creating a trip line but Racer was a very good skate boarder and rode up the wall launching over a street lamp "I want one of those skate boards" Spidey said to himself.

Racer landed on the water surface and skimmed across it to the other side there was nothing for Spider-man's webs to stick to that far out on the water Rocket Racer was getting away, "yeah that settles it…I'm getting one of those boards" Racer faded into the dark on the other side of the river just as White Tiger came flipping down landing on the street lamp, Spidey didn't need to see under the mask to know she was wearing her smug smile. "Don't say it Tiger!" he barked,

Tiger dropped and rolled on the lamp so she was hanging upside down by her legs "say what? You totally blew it and the thief got away and made you look like a rookie, I would never say that…unless it was to your face" Tiger laughed.

Spidey crossed his arms at her "don't you have some where to be?" he asked not even trying to conceal his annoyance which didn't faze Tiger at all because she liked riling Spidey up it was one of her guilty pleasures,

"Well somebody was supposed to show me a special night tonight but instead took me free running through the city" she replied.

Spider-man walked under Tiger looking up at her "ok yes I know this wasn't the night you wanted but promise I'll make it up to you"

Tiger reached down and slowly raked her claws up his mask shivering at the light scratching noise her claws made on his material "you're forgiven as long as tomorrow is an extra special day" she replied.

**("Awe crap! Tomorrow is Ava's birthday…and I haven't finished planning everything")**

"Yeah…of course" **("I am Soooo dead, um let's fade to black and come back later ok?")**

* * *

Tiger returned to the tri-carrier while Spidey stayed out partly to track down Rocket Racer but mainly because he needed to find a late night store for a last minute gift for Ava.

But everything was closed except for gas stations and convenience stores "this would be so much easier as a Montague" Spider-man moaned as he swung over yet another closed store, Rocket Racer had vanished without a trace so Spidey was left with one crucial mission find Ava a birthday present.

He searched all night only to be met with disappointment from every store that is until he came across a build a bear workshop that was somehow still open **("you what I'm desperate so I won't argue the logistics of this unlikely scenario")**

He ducked into an alley to change and ran inside. A blond girl was organizing the bear accessories "Gwen? You work here?" Peter gasped taken back from her presence in the store.

Gwen turned around to face Peter she too was surprised that there was a customer in the store 2 hours after closing, "Peter what…how did you get in here? She asked looking from the door to Peter before realising the door wasn't locked "oh jess forgot to lock the lock door again" she sighed. "What are you doing here Peter" she deadpanned,

Peter tried to imitate the puppy dog pout "I need a gift for Ava it's her birthday tomorrow and I spaced out and everyone else is closed so I need your help" he blurted.

Gwen suppressed a laugh, she often found Peter amusing when he landed himself in comical cartoony situations "ok…just this once" she laughed. Gwen lead Peter to the back section where he needed to select a bear, Peter scanned the lineup bears and other animals until his eyes fell on the orange and black tigers Ava was the White tiger so maybe she would fine the thoughtfulness in this. He took the tiger and stuffed it full of fuzz until the tiger looked a little chubby,

"This will do thanks Gwen" Peter said graciously giving his friend a hug he paid for the tiger and took off. Four blocks only four blocks before gun shots ripped through the night, instinctively Peter ran towards the shots throwing both his clothes and the tiger into a web net stringing it up in an alley, two men in black hoods came charging out of a gas station guns drawn and money falling from their grip.

"meh it's a consolation prize…I guess" he jumped down after the crooks,

"that was easy" the one said to his partner stuffing the money into his pocket.

His partner shot him a cocky smile "with Spider-man on shields watch list this city is going to be like the old west with the criminals taking over" he laughed.

Spidey silently slid down a web line hanging behind them "is that so?" he asked trying to do a tough guy voice before webbing them upside down from the stop lights in a web cocoon, "looking a lot like Christmas with the lights and hanging ornaments" he laughed.

The thieves squirmed around trying to break free of the webbing but it was no use,

Spider-man swung off once more recapping his night "ok so…Tiger's birthday is tomorrow and I've only got her a last minute stuffed toy, Rocket Racer escaped and with Shield hunting me like an animal the low rent criminals are getting bolder" **("you guys think there's just too much happening in the world?")**

He stopped on top of a building high above the city looking over everything he needed to just get away from all of this for a while to just disappear "this life will kill me yet" **("that seemed pretty cryptic didn't it?")**

**another villain has hit the streets, the Rocket Racer and very high tech thief.**

**Spidey is now on Shields radar as the bad guy along with Powerman & captain America.**

**Ava's birthday and Peter forgot to plan something, hopefully he's sly enough to pull a party out thin air.**

**again sorry for the slow pace but next chapter Kaine comes to town and the rest of the team learns about Peter and Bens familial ties, Ock escapes and Ironman leads the registration containment team to bring in the new masked fugitives, **

**and a close friend loses his life but the misleading finger prints leads police to the wrong suspect.**

**and a break in at Oscorp causes some discomfort when the Pylate Spider's are stolen.**


	24. the Mark

**holy 102 reviews to this story that's incredible seriously I never imagined getting this many reviews like ever thank you, you amazing fans!**

**Bart Lewis: Ben's death serves a purpose in Peter's future however short it is afterwards.**

**Jackpot321: glad you like the opening sequence hope the story of how the events that lead to that horizon are just as gripping.**

**latinoheat151: true while they don't find Peter's body theres no real proof as to if he's alive or dead you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Spider-Mane15: right again Rocket Racer along with some other future villains are from the 1994 series. **

The boys on the Tri-carrier awoke the next morning with the universal feeling…they were forgetting something. They all sat around the table munching on cereal when Ava came strolling in as if she was floating on cloud 9 and the curious part she was humming, now the guys were starting to worry.

"Ava are you ok?" Danny asked with genuine concern and leaning closer to examine her better, Ava didn't interrupt her happy tune just nodded with a mile long smile she even began tapping the table to the rhythm. This only furthered the boys concern for her,

Ava was happy even if the boys didn't remember what today was because for the first time in forever she would be spending her birthday with her boyfriend providing he remembered "he better have remembered especially with the reminders I've left him **(Chibi White Tiger hammers a bunch of signs into the floors and walls around Chibi Spidey all reading "Friday is Tigers birthday day").**

They made it to school and the guys still hadn't clued in to why Ava was so happy,

"Ok dudes seriously I'm getting worried Ava is never this bubbly" Sam whispered to Luke and Danny who nodded in agreement.

"happy birthday Ava!" the guys whipped around to see M.j pretty much jump out of nowhere with a goldenrod bag that she passed to Ava, it was a box set of romance novels based around the Avengers _thundering hearts 2:love of lightning _

_The lost captain: emotions through time, Spies who fell in love, the green beast with two backs, love in the lab Ironman's naughty experiments and the newest edition web of passion _"Peter has his own romance novel? This could be worth a peek" Ava thought to herself as her eyes wandered over the books that remained hidden from the guys' line of sight.

"BIRTHDAY!" the guys all screamed in unison Sam was the first one to turn in the opposite direction and run "Crap!"

"Ava we are so sorry we forgot" Luke cried.

Ava however just smiled as Gwen and Liz camerunning up the hallway both carrying birthday bags "its ok guys…you're not the ones who I need to remember" she replied as Gwen passed her another bag. Ava dug through the tissue paper inside the bag pulling out a small spider-man costume "Uhmmm Gwen?" she asked confoundedly,

Gwen shot her a quick smile "you'll see soon" Liz passed Ava her gift a cute pajama suit,

"the are for tonight another girl's night at my place" Liz laughed.

"Speaking of which where is Pete and Ben for that matter? I mean Peter being late is basically expected at this point but Bens always on time" M.j said looking at her cell phone.

"I swear to god if Peter's on some last minute birthday hunt I'll do something so terrifying…" Ava trailed off as two identical boys came down the hallway playfully pushing each other one of them had a chubby stuffed tiger tied to his head "…he looks ridiculous" she deadpanned.

Peter & Ben caught up with the group just as Peter took the stuffed toy off his head "happy birthday kitten" he whispered passing her the stuffed tiger "thought I forgot didn't you?" he laughed.

Ava knew Peter was being smug to try and rile her up but she wasn't about to let him steal her high, "so where are we going for my birthday date Peter?" she asked, Peter's smug smile vanished instantly he forgot the dinner date **(Angel & Devil spidey popped up on his shoulders "lie to her it's ok to lie to her when there's potential for extreme bodily harm and revoked sex!" Devil spidey screamed,**

"**For once I agree with him lie your ass off and first chance you get start calling every restaurant in the city for a table" Angel spidey said before the two simultaneously vanished)**

"Peter? Are you in there?" Avaasked knocking on his head "where do you go when you zone out like that?"

The bell rang signaling everyone to get to class.

* * *

Unknown to the unsuspecting civilians of New York a new threat was arriving on the now landing redeye plane from Houston Texas, a teenage boy descended from the plane his eyes a bright but cold blue and brown hair that was thick and wavy in an unkempt manor "mhmmm good to be home again, wonder what my brother has been up to in my absence" he asked out loud. He walked through the terminal carrying a small bag with a black and silver piece material sticking out of the zipper "I'm coming for what's mine Peter and believe me when I say I'll claim it"

Peter sat with Ava in chemistry class Peter was partially asleep while Ava dressed her stuffed tiger in the Spider-man suit Gwen gave her, "it is cute but really Peter a tiger kind of obvious isn't it?" she asked. Peter snorted in his sleep earning a smile from Ava "since you're asleep I can say this without you ever knowing…you're kind of great for a dork" she whispered.

"Awe kitten you do care"

Ava looked back at him Peter's eyes were half open he was awake and heard what she said "I'll deny ever having said that" she whispered.

"I know you will but I'll always know" Peter laughed, Ava playfully slugged him in the arm before resuming her notes, "happy birthday" he whispered kissing her cheek Ava started to blush that was the first time Peter kissed her in class, today seemed like a very good day.

While his classmates charted down their notes and cheat sheets for their final exams Peter was checking out an Oscorp link Harry sent him about the genetic super spiders that the company created,

_Four years ago Oscorp released to the public an exhibit on the genetic super spiders and now four years later a new stunning revelation has been made. The original 15 super spiders have surpassed death as a life cycle stage by sealing themselves inside a cocoon of their own webbing and emerging a mere few weeks later through a molting like process each producing 30 or so hatchlings that devoir the molted discard remains of the Spiders old skin_. Peter scanned the article and stared at the picture trying to hold down his breakfast at the sight of mini spiders eating the flesh of the old ones which still looked the same as they did the day he saw them at oscorp labs, "that is nasty… but cool immortality is a thing" he thought to himself.

* * *

The stranger walked up to the front door of house 144 in queens the door was locked, "good old aunt May…always prepared" he chuckled, before jumping to the second story window, the bedroom was a little different than he remembered but being away for a few years would do that. His eyes traveled along the borders of the room catching the odd photos "Harry and my Mary Jane, and well Peter who is this pretty little thing" he asked cynically picking up the picture of Peter and Ava,

"This could be fun…I'll be damned… they're both here" he chuckled grabbing the framed picture of the two identical boys the time stamp was from last week at Coney Island. The frame cracked and shattered in his hands, the stranger pulled his bag from his side and pulled the black material it was identical to Spider-man's design only black with silver web print and red eyes in the mask. "I think it's time for a family reunion" with that he zipped away on a web line out the window unaware of a red and black ooze like strand that had slithered on to his foot and imbedded itself under his skin.

* * *

It was lunch time at mid -town and much to Sam's increasing displeasure M.j was getting very close with Ben so close she was almost in his lap, since she knew Ben was Peter's clone it stood to reason he was ticklish in the same spots as Peter.

**("Is it just me or is it weird that my Ex-girlfriend is flirting up a hurricane with my clone brother?")**

"M.j stop!" Ben laughed as he tried to fight her off while it was fun for him they were drawing a lot of attention from the on looking crowd. "Hey whoa!" Ben fell backwards with M.j toppling on top of him,

"Hey you two you're public" Luke laughed.

Sam scowled and looked away from the group in a fit of jealousy.

They sat up on the bench still laughing but Ava's attention was drawn elsewhere, Felicia had entered the cafeteria, Ava began growling under her breath violently of all the days for her to pull her stunts today was not one of them.

But Felicia strutted right past their table "good riddance" Ava hissed, sensing Ava's anger Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I don't like having her here" she said.

Before Peter could respond his and Bens spider sense went off like crazy, "uh-oh" the wall behind them was blown inwards bowling over every student and table in the cafeteria the group hit the floor covering their ears fighting off the disorienting high pitched ringing. A man in a strange yellow and red laced padded costume with metal gauntlets on his arms walked in through the rubble.

"I'm looking for Spider-man and my employer seems to believe he's fond of this school" the man said in a gargled accent like he was trying to hide or pretend to have one,

"So who are you? Quilt man? Captain cushion? Mr. Triple ply? Oh wait I got it the human couch" Peter joked "seriously dude that is one dumb costu…" the unnamed villain blasted Peter with a shockwave through the cafeteria doors and across the hall. The on looking students watched in horror as one of their school mates was blasted by some whack job, "the names shocker would anybody else like to voice their unwanted opinions" he snapped holding his arms out over the hostage crowd.

M.j crawled up beside Ava "exactly how resilient is Peter because at this point it doesn't look like you'll be getting your special birthday" she whispered.

Peter sat up in the detention room "there's got to be an easier way to hide and change without getting blasted" he groaned as he pulled his clothes off to reveal his suit and clamped on his web shooters unaware of Flash Thompson hiding under the desk watching in great surprise.

"Parker is Spider-man!" he choked,

Spider-man swung into action coming from behind shocker "so who are you supposed to be?" he asked with a patronising tone. Shocker turned to face him because of the masks their expressions were very much unreadable but with the shift in attention Ben ran out into the hall way.

"You're Spider-man? Ha don't make me laugh son you're just tad pole in a frog pond" Shocker chuckled, **("tad pole? Frog pond? Is this guy for real he's dressed like a couch wearing bracelets"?)**

"Do you by chance speak proper English?" Spider-man quipped,

Shocker didn't like that remark he blasted at Spider-man narrowly missing him as he jumped to the roof the shock waves blasted another hole in the school wall and principal Coulson's car in the parking lot behind it. **("Ohhh he's probably going to blame me for that")**

The second shock wave blasted Spider-man clear across street crashing through a front window of an antiques store shattering many of the artifacts inside. Shocker made his way across the street towards Spider-man "here I was hoping for a challenge boy!"

"You did not just call me boy!" Spider-man growled jumping back through the window webbing shocker in the face, "you know what it's an improvement" he taunted.

Shocker fired another shockwave this time leveling the front half of the store destroying every artifact inside, "dude you have terrible aim!"

Scarlet drop kicked Shocker from behind "now it's a party" he laughed, Shocker rolled onto his back firing off rapid blasts at both of them blowing holes in buildings and destroying cars. "God I hope they have insurance" Scarlet joked as he and Spider-man met at the top of the stop lights,

Shocker fired again but this time was met with a blue beam, "Nova corp has come to save the day!" Nova came flying out of the sky with White Tiger and IronFist charging up the street. IronFist threw the first punch knocking Shocker backwards with Tiger racing after him her claws slashing through his left arm gauntlet severing a couple wires inside. Shocker bounced off the tarmac but was quick to jump to his feet, he was incredibly stubborn and destructive.

"Didn't know Avengers needed sidekicks to save their hides oh that's right you're not an Avenger any more you're an outlaw" Shocker hissed firing another blast which blasted Nova out of sight into the clouds, **("ok as bad as things are… that makes me feel better") **Shockers next blast took both Scarlet and IronFist out. His gauntlet began to short out from Tigers slash mark giving Spider-man the opening he needed he tackled Shocker causing a miss fire blasting them both below street level into the subways.

"ok ow, ow!" Spidey groaned as he stood up cracking his back,

"boy you've got me angrier than a cat with his tail in knot, I'm going to enjoy squashing you bug" Shocker growled.

"oh for the love of…Spiders are not bugs they're arachnids!" Spider-man hissed,

Shocker raised his arms "tomato tom-ato son" his gauntlets charged only a few feet away from his face "say your prayers boy"

"again with that boy crap it's Spider-m…." Spidey trailed off as the 12:10 from mid-town to Manhattan plowed over Shocker leaving to blankly stare at the passing sub train **("ok…that's a new one") **"are you coming back anytime soon? If so be sure to call ahead" he yelled down the tunnel, "yeah he's not coming back anytime soon".

Spider-man jumped up through the hole Shocker created crawling out onto the street to his surprise everybody had vanished, "good to have friends…and brothers too" he mumbled. He was stiff and sore with half a school day to get through Peter was ready to just call it a day.

Ava and the others returned to school before director Hill made them arrest Spider-man something she didn't want to do today at least not in the way shield wanted. **(Devil tiger popped up on her shoulder holding a handkerchief "I'm so proud to see you embracing your inner devil" she sniffled) **

Sam shook his head violently "I swear I just saw a devil you on your shoulder!" he exclaimed,

The bell rang ending lunch and started gym much to Ava's displeasure "where's Peter?" she asked. Ben stopped in front of her after a fight either sleeping his way to recovery or stuffing his face with a vendor hot dog",

Ava and the girls all changed and entered the gym where Felicia was waiting to begin the class. Granted she was becoming less hands(y) with Peter but still Ava didn't like her, and with good reason it wasn't too long ago that Ava & Felicia discovered each other's alter egos during a conflict where Felicia as the black cat humiliated her, a confrontation she hadn't told Peter about.

"ok everyone simple easy day, dodge ball!" Felicia shouted throwing a bag of red balls into the group of students,

Ben worked his way over to Ava who was evading every incoming balls "hey Ava can we talk a sec?" Ben matrix dodged a ball,

"I suppose we can" Ava replied catching another ball.

"is Peter ok? Because that whole thing with couch man…"

"Shocker"

"shocker whatever …seemed really sloppy and that's not like him" Ben grunted dodging more bombarding balls.

Ava kept quiet as Bens words sunk in she did notice Peter was off his game recently and the fear of him slipping up and getting killed was becoming a terrifying realisation "yeah he's fine just had an off day" she replied.

* * *

At long last school came to an end and as much as Ava wanted her birthday date with Peter she did agree to another slumber party with the girls at Liz's house, besides she knew she could always have Peter when she asked him.

So after a 30 min subway ride and 10 minute walk the group of girls arrived at Liz's parents apartment her bedroom could fit Ava's and the team lounge inside "wow this is spacious" Gwen whispered admiringly,

Liz smiled at her from her bed as the girls all found spots on the floor to get comfy "So Ava anything special you wanted to do today?" she asked looking over at the Latino girl curled up on the bean bag chair putting her hair in a ponytail. Ava just shrugged her shoulders she was enjoying the company that alone seemed good enough for her, "this is great guys good friends, movies and junk food" Ava replied.

"sounds good to me" M.j cheered grabbing the nearest phone "pizza from da'vincis ok for everyone?"

They were all interrupted by Gwen's phone ringing, "hi dad…yeah just at Liz's it's Ava's birthday…Ava Ayala Peter Parkers girlfriend…no dad Peter's not here"

* * *

The sky burst of rain down on the city as Captain Stacey exited a convenience store and made his way back to his car "you know the rule Gwendolyn no boy's without supervision" he joked. Captain Stacey felt something or someone grab him by the back of his collar and pull him upwards on to the roof of a 5 story building. His hand dove into his coat for his pistol only to have his hands webbed together,

A black suited Spider-man emerged from the shadows "hello Captain Stacey…it's been a while hasn't it?" the stranger asked.

Captain Stacy looked at the stranger in confusion he looked like Spider-man but this one had a darker violent essence about him "who are you?" he asked,

The dark Spider-man daunted over him "I am the biblical brother who took the life of his less deserving brother, my mark is legendary in both story and reality" he said coldly grabbing the captain by the scruff off his suit and walked to the edge "I have a message for my brothers"

"dad what's going on!" came Gwen's mortified voice over the line "DAD!"

The Dark Spider-man dropped captain Stacy from the edge "I am Kaine, and you're my message" he said in a soulless hiss releasing his grip. Captain Stacy free fell his screams becoming distant as he dropped the pavement below a solid breaking noise and crashing garbage cans echoed from the impact of his landing.

Stacey lied there in the streets as the rain pelted down on him the fall had crippled him and shattered his body, he tried to speak but his mouth pooled with blood his cell phone lied only inches away from him he could still hear Gwen screaming with fear over the line. a dark figure with silver web print and red eyes looked down on him,

"you serve a purpose Stacy...you will bring my brothers to me" the stranger said as his hand lowered to the captains face, Stacey screamed an ear splitting scream as his face was burned by the strangers hand...the stranger zipped away on a web line leaving the lifeless body of captain Stacy in the middle of the alley to be discovered.

"there's my calling card brothers, I await the challenge"

"DAD! DAD! Please answer you're scaring me! DAD!" Gwen's voice echoed from the phone

**Kaine has left his mark and his first dead body, Captain Stacey as his way of telling his brothers he's in town and a red and black ooze found it's way into Kaine.**

**Shocker's in New York that can only mean problems for the web head.**

**and the Oscorp Pylat Spiders have a stage after death. **


	25. home coming Pt 1

** I forgot this in the last chapter but I do not own webs of passion it is burrowed titled from a short story by Salazar (great spider/tiger stories if you haven't read his work)**

**Jackpot321: Kaine's not really an asshole just crazy but there is a surprise twist to him later on**

**Spider-Mane15: correct Gwen along with the entire police force will blame spidey for what happened. (as for man Spider I'll either go that way or go with your first suggestion)**

**latinoheat151: Vulture is a good idea as for Peter catching Ava and her "math book" I like that idea**

Gwen fumbled with her phone as she tried to call 911 ignoring her friend's worried questions,

"What's wrong?"

"Did something happen?"

Gwen finally managed to dial now she was trying control her shallow hastened breathing so she could speak,

"N.Y.P.D what is your emergency?" asked the operator.

"This is Gwen Stacey I think something happened to my dad please send somebody to find him!" Gwen cried into her cell phone before her shaking legs gave way dropping her to the floor trying to fight back her tears, as the girls crowded around her in a supportive comforting manor.

* * *

While the girls are away the boys will play… call of duty that is, "this is total crap everybody is killing me!" Sam whined as his character was killed by a frag grenade.

"Patience is a virtue my friend, and this sniper rifle is deadly accurate" Danny said calmly as Sam's newly spawned character walked into his cross hairs.

"Damn you!"

Luke & Ben burst out laughing as Sam threw his controller during his tantrum "you guys are bastards!" he snapped, storming into the kitchen leaving the others laughing in the den.

"Delicate thing isn't he?" Ben asked.

"Screw you!" Sam shouted from the kitchen, the boys burst out laughing again until the phone started to ring prompting Aunt May to answer it since the boys wouldn't,

"Hello?" she answered "oh hi Ava"

"Mine!" Peter shouted jumping for the phone but Aunt May just slid one cushion over and he toppled over the side table. "Oh my god! Is Gwen ok?" the room went dead Aunt May sounded upset and was asking if Gwen was alright, "of course dear I'll be right over" she hung up the phone looking petrified and sickly ghost white.

"Aunt May…something wrong?" Peter asked standing back up to face his Aunt, who now had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Peter…George Stacey was murdered" she whimpered, Peter's world stopped moving George was a close family friend and one of New York's best police officers his death would only mean great trouble in the future.

"How?" he asked in a croaky voice,

Aunt May stood from the couch "they don't know but the girls are at the police station with Gwen and her mother" Peter & Ben stood up to along with others and ran for the car. Peter took his spider-cycle for two reasons 1. It was faster and 2 the car would be too over crowded, so here he was flying through streets Peter Parker on a wickedly fast motor bike.

Peter arrived at the police station first and barged through the front doors, almost immediately he spotted the girls and over to them "Gwen…" he whimpered.

Gwen was wrapped in her mother's embrace as was her little brother, Peter understood their pain losing some body you cared about is devastating and no matter how long you live or how hard you try you never truly get passed it. Ava popped up beside him out of nowhere "she's having a tough time with it" she whispered.

Peter sat down beside her and waited for the others to arrive "have they said what happened?" he asked in a low whisper trying to avoid having Gwen overhear him, Ava shook her head as M.j and Liz came back carrying arms full of junk food.

Aunt May and the others finally arrived just in time for coroner's report, "Mrs. Stacy we just completed our cursory autopsy on your husband…and he was killed by a great fall, but there was a very peculiar hand print burned into his face as if somebody marked his death"

That last detail caught Peter and Ben's attention. Captain Stacy was marked by having hand print burned into his body a calling card Ben had seen before back in Oregon and told Peter about, the brothers looked at each other as if they both knew what the other was thinking. An expression that was missed by all except for Ava & M.j whom were now starring at the boys with great suspicion.

Peter got up and walked over to pop machine Ben soon followed after him they whispered but thanks to the Tiger enhanced hearing Ava heard every word,

"Peter I'm telling you it can't be him, he degenerated to dust a long time ago after trying to ruin my life in Oregon" Ben whispered.

"Then explain why this sounds like his handy work Ben?" **("No pun intended")**

"Maybe Jackal created more clones that weren't released yet"

"You know as well as I do out of all of those experiments only 4 of us walked away from that lab when it was destroyed"

"In all fairness Spidercyde was put on ice" Ben replied.

"Ben its Kaine he's here" Peter finished, Ben's eyes fell to the floor Peter was right this had Kaine's finger prints all over it literally.

"Ok let's go after him…but your friends can't tag along this will be hard enough without having to baby sit a bunch of rookies" Ben replied,

Peter hesitated but ultimately nodded in reluctant agreement he wasn't part of the team anymore or an Avenger he was once again a solo act only now he was public enemy but he still had Ben by his side,

Ava had heard enough Peter was hiding more secrets from her and decided it was time she knew all of them, "Peter talk now!" she demanded dragging him into the washroom causing the female officers to turn and look at them before leaving. She fixed Peter with strict menacing glare "ok talk, who is Kaine? What is a Jackal? And what in the hell is a Spidercyde?" she snapped

Peter swallowed hard Ava was scary even worse considering her birthday was now beyond ruined **(Angel and Devil spidey popped up on his shoulder, "tell her the truth you can't have a healthy relationship when you have secrets lingering on the borders of your mind" angel spidey said.**

"**Oh yeah good plan tell her the truth it's just a casual Kaine is my other clone only he's unstable and degrading and crazy as hell, she'll either dump you for lying or she will get so worried about you she will follow you and be in the way where Kaine would ultimately kill her is that what you want your little blue bastard!" Devil Spidey replied.)**

"Peter for god's sake if you zone out one more time I will emasculate you where you stand...mind your own damn business!" she growled turning to the remaining ladies in the washroom who were all watching the Peter and Ava show.

Peter took a deep breath and looked Ava in the eyes "neither the time nor the place Ava Gwen needs some support" he said disheartened,

"Peter I love you but I can't be with you if I don't know you" Ava whimpered. The saddened and hurt look in her eyes told Peter she meant what she was saying and it cut him deeply leaving an unsettling stinging chill in his heart like a cold knife running him through.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ava… I love you to but I can't risk you, yeah I know you can handle yourself but you've never dealt with somebody like Kaine if we have to end us…" Peter paused, Ava was tearing up and it was a heart breaking sight for him to endure.

"…as long as the people I care about are safe, I won't let him use you or Aunt May as another calling card. You say you can't be with me if you don't know me that's your decision now if you'll please excuse me I have work to do"

Peter brushed past her doing his best to hide his impending tears **("did Ava & I just break up?")**

"Doesn't look like that was a good talk" Ben whispered as he and Peter made their way to the exit only meet ironman at the door.

"Peter" Ironman greeted as he marched past them into the station,

"Traitor" Peter mumbled.

* * *

Ava remained in the washroom nearly heartbroken she too didn't know what happened if they had broken up or not.

"He…did us…Peter what have we done?" she whimpered.

* * *

Ironman entered the morgue to examine Captain Stacy's body "Jarvis scan and compare prints" he ordered, the on board communicator scanned the hand print burned into the captains body.

"Sir the scans have a positive match 100% to…this is most peculiar sir it matches two candidates Peter Parker & Ben Riley" Jarvis replied,

"that's not possible not even twins have the same finger prints, Jarvis do a background check on Ben Riley" Tony ordered _"something's not right first shield finds a satellite video of black suit Spider-man in Latveria and another one of him murdering Stacy and now a double match?"_ Tony thought to himself.

"Sir. Ben Riley has a file in Captain Stacy's personal hard drive it seems some time ago Mrs. May Parker dropped off some D.N.A samples…sir they're genetic matches…clones" Jarvis said.

Tony read the data Jarvis was uploading it was true they were clones, and Tony knew that in the scientific community there were multiple faults with cloning mainly that most clones wouldn't be able to handle being copies and try to murder then replace the original. "Jarvis upload images on the both Spider-man and the other Spider along with the shield file photo"

Within seconds Spider-man, Scarlet Spider and the mystery Spider-man appeared on screen "it all fits, the clone ruins the originals life, kills him then replaces him I need to warn shield that Parker might be innocent"

* * *

But of course Shield knows all, they bugged Jarvis everything Tony knew they now knew Spider-man's face under the mask and the realisation that they might be able to create their own soldiers. Director Hill sat at her desk as everything Jarvis was sorting and uploading was transmitted to her computer, Ben Riley's identity confirmed as Scarlet Spider and the fact that he and Peter Parker were clones could only mean Parker would be Spider-man red or black was still unconfirmed.

Hill pulled a flash drive from the computer and handed to another agent "send this to J. Jonah Jameson at the bugle the public has a right to know under the registration act" she ordered.

"Director the act is voluntary exposing any of them could result in a riot…" the agent argued,

"the act is meant to give them the option and those who refused to register are deemed enemies of the nation and therefore under the patriot act lose their civil rights so again take this to Jameson and have him broad cast it" she ordered.

"Director Spider-man has done a lot of good for shield and made a lot of dangerous enemies some of whom won't hesitate to attack those he cares about"

"One more word agent Myers and I'll charge you with insubordination!" Hill snapped.

* * *

With Spider-man's reputation on the verge of ruination, Peter's relationship now unbalanced on the edge of a metaphorical cliff Kaine saw fit to take everything that was Peter's and rip it away. And his friends were no exception not even Johnny Storm,

The Baxter building lab was turning into rubble under the growing battle between Kaine and the human torch, Johnny crashed through a wall his body was sore and weakening this black suit Spider-man was stronger than Peter his webbing was stronger and seemed like it had no limit "what the hell are you?" Johnny choked.

Kaine booted Johnny sliding across the laboratory floor "I am the future Spider-man one who won't be afraid to put the animals down!" Kaine growled "but first things first I need to make sure no one will remember the face under his mask"

Johnny's eyes widened this guy was here to kill Peter and assume his life, Kaine threw him into a wall and Johnny flamed out his body bruised and bloody from the beating Kaine had inflicted choking and hacking Johnny tried to stand but his shaking legs failed him and he fell to the floor. He was beat, Kaine's right hand began emitting a reddish glow "you're going to lose" Johnny groaned.

"Let's agree to disagree" Kaine replied planting his hand into Johnny's chest,

"Argh!" Johnny screamed as he felt his flesh be eaten not burned eaten as if his skin was deteriorating under Kaine's hand something what strength he had left Johnny conjured up one last fire ball and blasted Kaine expelling him from both the lab and the building. Johnny was getting light headed and the world began to slant Johnny hit floor before the world went dark.

**with their finger prints burned onto Captain Stacy's body what will become of Peter & Ben?**

**Shield knows about Peter and Ben after bugging Jarvis without Tony's knowledge and is delivering the information to the bugle to go public with it.**

**did Peter and Ava just split up?**

**and is Johnny storm dead? **


	26. made public

New York was falling into a frenzy under a dark cloud, first the murder of Captain Stacey and now the assault on the Baxter building which ended with the famous Johnny Storm hospitalised.

Spider-man & Scarlet Spider where still out looking for Kaine completely unaware of what had transpired at the Baxter tower or of the fate sealing flash drive now on its way to the daily bugle. They stopped for a rest on the side of Oscorp building overlooking the half of the city they had yet to search.

"So it doesn't sound all that bad, you tried to protect her from a deranged psychopath and she just feels like you're keeping her in the dark it happens…trust me once you talk it over and clear the air you'll be acting like rabbits again" Scarlet told Spider-man trying to sound reassuring about the context of their current conversation.

"thank you Dr. Phil" Spider-man groaned, the whole incident with Tiger was playing and replaying in his mind he wasn't sure if they just ended their relationship or if this was just an overheated dispute. But the one thing he was sure about Ben was no help at all,

They kept searching the area for even a hint of where Kaine might but were met with disappointment the city was huge 4 hours of searching was long enough and Gwen needed her friends with her now more than ever.

* * *

There was a reason why the Spider twins couldn't find Kaine he had found his way to the tri-carrier, after having navigated through the obstacle course of lasers and other security death traps he found himself crawling through the air vents.

As the unsuspecting agents below him went about their business but a passing conversation caught his attention,

"Goblin is to be relocated to the cube, once that flash drive reaches the bugle Spider-man will become a target as will his loved ones and Goblin is both brilliant and devious enough to escape from here and murder them" the one agent told his partner.

This news made Kaine smile this Goblin could be a very suitable pawn to take the fall for Peter and Ben's deaths leaving him free to assume the role of his rightful tittle. He shuffled through the vents his more progressed Spider sense allowed him to not only see several minutes into the future but could also be used as a natural way of determining direction so was he quick to find the prison deck. Kaine dropped to floor behind the guard silently before violently torqueing his head around in a 180 spin, the guards body fell to the floor like dead weight as Kaine walked up to a sealed cell with a Nome looking monster being restrained by blue beams "you must be the freak called Goblin…you don't look like much" Kaine snickered condescending Goblins appearance.

Goblin glared back at him his amber yellow eyes searing into his soul if he had one, "who are you supposed to be negative Spider-man" he scoffed,

"Something like that, now from where I'm standing I have something you want and you are capable of doing something for me" Kaine negotiated.

"And what might that be?" Goblin asked intrigued by this new figure,

"I set you free, you kill Spider-man and Scarlet Spider…deal?"

Kaine's words caught the attention of every inmate on the prison deck and they all started clawing the doors to opt for his deal, causing him to smile under his mask "going once Goblin…going twice…"

"You have a deal" Goblin cackled, Kaine ripped the gravity lock switch out of its panel shutting down Goblins cell and restraints.

"Find your own way out" Kaine said jumping to the roof as alarms started blaring and sirens flashed.

* * *

The others had all gone back to Aunt May's including Gwen and her family. They all sat around the den talking trying to be as respectful and comforting as possible to the Stacey family but that soon came to an end when the daily bugle announced a special broadcast bulletin,

"Folks tonight is my night of true triumph! Not only did the voters in their infinite wisdom elect me to lead this great city but I have just received undisputed proof that Spider-man is no hero but in fact a cold blooded murder!" J.J screamed over the TV.

M.j Aunt May and the team all sat up in their seats murder? J.J was calling Spider-man a murder and claimed he had proof something wasn't right.

"this video was hand delivered to me by Shield a satellite surveillance video of the wall crawling criminal murdering our trusted police captain Stacey! And we now have the face under the mask!"

face minimized as another video filled the screen, a black suit Spider-man dangling Captain Stacey from the roof of a building before dropping him, "as you can clearly see folks Spider-man is no hero or even a true man!" pictures of Peter and Ben plastered the screen with charts and D.N.A analysis "Spider-man is in fact a warped science experiment a product of cloning and gene splicing! We need to have this side show put down both of them!"

Aunt May shut the TV off as an unsettling silence fell over the room, Gwen starred at the TV in disbelief "Peter is Spider-man….he killed my father…I thought he was my friend" she whimpered trying to process this new world disrupting bit of information.

"Gwen you can't believe Jameson he's a blow hard and you've known Peter since the 7th grade you know he's not capable of that!" M.j cried.

Gwen looked up from the floor to her friend her eyes were consumed in hate "we just saw a video of Spider-man killing my father! And saw Peter and apparently his clone whom he's been calling his cousin as Spider-man, so forgive me if trusting somebody who has lied about so much isn't exactly in the cards!" she screamed.

"Gwen your eyes can deceive you and your mind can lie ask your heart to find the truth" Danny said calmly,

"at least let the boys explain their side before you crucify them because Peter and Ben both wear red and blue that Spider-man was black and silver not to mention the crazy long hair!" Luke interjected.

Gwen looked like she was ready to scream at them but was interrupted by the back door opening and Peter & Ben walking in, "you two!" she shrieked jumping to her feet and whipping a remote at them. They easily dodged the remote but the flying lamp wasn't as easy it winged Peter in the side of the head,

"Gwen what the hell?" he gasped

"You're Spider-man! You murdered my father you son of a bitch and Ben's your clone are you even human?" she yelled.

Peter stepped back a few steps he was caught so far off guard that he had absolutely no response, Gwen just called him on 2 of his biggest secrets.

"I don't how you came up with those idea's Gwen but…" his voice faded as Sam tivo'd back to the news bulletin showing their faces, the color ran from Peter and Ben's faces they were just ousted on TV and Gwen was blaming them.

"we were friends for a long a time so I'm willing to listen to your side of all of this…but Peter I swear if I even think you're lying to me I'm calling the police!" Gwen said between sobs. The hardened glare she was giving them was a clear indication that she wasn't kidding.

Peter dragged his hand down his face which was now white from being so nervous "ok Gwen that's more than fair but you better sit down" he sighed, Peter's eyes wandered over to Ava "no more secrets…as Ben will fill you all in" he added.

Ben did a double take at Peter's implication "wait why me?" he blurted, Peter shot him a quick cocky grin

"Because I said so" he laughed.

Peter went to sit down but the cold stare from everyone prevented him from moving towards the couch.

"Ok…yes I lied to everyone about a few aspects of my life, I am Spider-man and Ben is a clone of me although he's been more of a brother to me..."

Before Peter finished his sentence Sam threw a mini tantrum "there's two of you! Ahhh! That is the foundation of one of my worst nightmares!" he screamed.

"…there's actually 4 myself, Ben and Kaine along with Spidercyde. Kaine is the black suit Spider-man you saw on that news clip, he's not exactly like Ben and myself we need our web shooters Kaine's webbing is organic to his genetic structure and his Spider sense is more progressed to the point he can see the threat before it becomes a threat. Then there's his mark Kaine's deteriorating his D.N.A is destabilizing and breaking down it's making him crazy and his mark is a side effect he's a murder as he's proven many times…"

The room was silent as Peter continued to explain himself for another 20 minutes and when he finished the Stacey's were slack jawed while the team was speechless they never imagined all what Peter had been through while Mrs. Stacey and Charlie seemed to accept Peter's sincere apology but Gwen was still upset with him and refused to look at him or Ben. "Gwen I became Spider-man to protect people from ending up like my uncle Ben why would I dishonor his memory by becoming the very thing I swore I would stop?" Peter asked is eyes now burning from suppressing tears.

Sirens came wailing from down the street lights flashing and Swat trucks along with Widow and Hawkeye in a shield car "Peter…we have to go!" Ben blurted as he ducked his head back inside the window, before anyone else could say a word the brothers ran for the back door,

Ava ran out after them she and Peter needed to clear the air on something "Peter wait!" she called catching him in the backyard,

Peter turned to face her "Ava bad ti.."

He was cut off when Ava hugged him "I don't want to lose you but you can't keep hiding things from me…please Peter from now on if something like this ever happens again you can ask for help you're not alone" she whispered.

Peter smiled down at her "we're still dating right?" he laughed, Ava gave him a quick parting kiss

"what do you think idiot?" the sirens got louder and she could here police officers preparing to swarm the house, "you have to…" Ava turned around to open space. Peter was already gone and she was alone "I hate it when he does that" she mumbled.

* * *

Peter and Ben raced through a back alley towards the old community church their adrenaline pumping through their hearts as they jumped over a spear tipped fence, they thought they made it they thought they were safe. That is until an arrow nearly shot through Ben if not for his Spider sense, the boys turned to see Hawkeye and Black Widow pursuing them "oh this is just really great Peter now were being hunted by Robin hood and mid Marion!" Ben growled as they dove behind separate tombstones. If it was a fight Hawk & Widow wanted it was a fight they would get.

The boy's scattered throughout the cemetery forcing the pursuing Shield agents to separate, Peter led Hawk into the church basement even a master archer/Avenger can fight at his peak in the dark and Spider-man had beaten Hawk in every sparring session.

The basement was dark and damp, water puddles in certain spots where the ground had shifted this would be the best spot to take Hawkeye. Peter leapt for the basement roof compressing himself into the shadows and waited for Hawkeye, the outer doors tore open as Hawk came storming inside with his bow fully drawn and arrow notched at the ready. "come on Parker we both know how this going play out, you're a wanted fugitive the thing in Latveria we could all over look because you were still doing the right thing but killing Captain Stacey…we have to bring you in kid" Hawkeye said speaking into the open darkness.

Peter remained hidden as Hawk kept searching around for him **("see I could kick Hawkes butt again but what good would it Jameson would spin it to look like I was evading arrest or some B.S")**

Peter dropped from his hiding spot and swung around kicking Hawk clear across the room crashing into an old shelf. "finally decided to show yourself?" Hawk snarled,

"Clint you have to believe me I didn't kill Captain Stacey I was framed!" he shouted back. But Hawkeye seemed cold to his former teammates plead of innocence.

"good story kid but how many Spider-men do you think there are in this city?" Hawk scoffed,

"lots!" Peter shot back before having to dodge a handful of arrows some split into bolas while the others turned to Tasers luckily for Peter his reflexes were sharper than Hawkes aim. Peter dropped and swept Hawkes legs out from under him but Hawkeye quickly recovered and fired 3 more arrows forcing Peter to jump into the shadows "are you freaking serious Clint! You are so off the Christmas card list!" he shouted in anger.

Hawk shot his last arrow into the shadows where Peter ducked out, the arrow struck wood an began beeping at a rapid pace "shit wrong Arrow" Hawk quivered before he started frantically digging his way through the scraps to find a suitable cover as his arrow detonated blowing a hole in the floor of the church launching projecting Peter into the main hall scorching parts of his suit, the basement shifted and caved in trapping Hawkeye below.

Peter laid sprawled out on the church floor panting like a dog he hated being blown up but he had evaded Hawkeye now the question was how did Ben fair out against Widow? A question that was answered when Ben came crashing through the window with Widow trapped in a web cocoon dangling from a web line.

"what did I miss?"

Peter allowed his head to hit the floor with a thud "some days I just want to stay in bed" he groaned. As the boys got up to go home the church doors were blasted and the resulting shock wave threw them through the back alter window into the cemetery a tinnitus inducing ring in their ears "god damn I'm so over being blown up!" Peter shouted.

"I'll keep that in mind for your demise Spider-man or would you prefer Peter Parker! Came that hauntingly familiar voice through the haze of dust and smoke Peter saw him the Green Goblin.

"God…you are one sick twisted fuck"

Goblin launched his pumpkin bombs at the two, whom instinctively retreated to the church roof figuring clustered statues on the roof would provide some cover. Goblin circled the church laughing maniacally throwing pumpkin bombs everywhere statues and windows blowing up and shattering "great plan Peter!" Ben screamed.

A pumpkin bomb rolled and dropped down between them Peter and Ben traded glances as the bomb detonated Ben crashed through the roof landing on his shoulder a searing, throbbing pain shot down his arm "Argh damn it!" he growled wincing in severe pain.

Peter was cast into the steeple slamming against the side of a bell the concussive ringing deafened the tower as Peter struggled to his feet the screeching in his ears seemed to affect his balance he was fighting just to stand.

Goblin circled back around Ben was lying on the church floor clutching his shoulder in pain and Peter was semi stunned in the steeple this was it his moment of triumph he would finally destroy Spider-man and his only replacement. 3 jagged blades sprung from the nose of the glider and targeted Ben, Goblin closed the gab his blades a mere few feet from Ben's body Goblin smiled his cocky sinister, devious smile "I win!" he cackled.

Something solid and round struck Goblins face launching him from his glider bouncing and rolling across the ground. "who dares!" he hissed searching around for his surprise attacker,

Captain America emerged from the shadows with his shield in hand "I prefer to think of it as covering my teammate" Cap said proudly.

"ditto!" Powerman to emerged from the shadows cracking his knuckles threatening Goblin,

"so what's going to be?" Cap daunted.

Goblin growled as his eyes slid from the two beaten Spider-men to the newly arrived Captain America and Powerman he knew Captain America alone would be beyond his ability but with the aid of the former shield trainee it wasn't worth it he know knew the face behind the mask and could easily draw Peter to him "another time son" he growled summoning his glider and racing away.

Cap went to Ben's aid while Powerman climbed to the bell tower to help Peter who he found trying to support the dangerously close to falling bell. "web head what you doing?" Powerman asked,

Peter looked over at his friend "hey big guy, this? This is for when the new dream team arrives to try and arrest me and Ben"

Before Powerman could retort the familiar blue light of Nova came crashing into the church "never fear the Nova…hmmpf" Ben used his good arm to web Nova's mouth shut.

"I just couldn't take another Nova intro" he moaned.

Nova turned to face him and flipped him off struggling to tear the webbing from his face, he finally pulled the webbing off "oh you are so under arrest!" he snapped.

Peter released the bell from his grip letting it free fall on top on Nova trapping him inside.

Tiger & IronFist arrived to the sound of muffled screaming from within the bell while Ben, Cap, Powerman and Peter sat around laughing like asylum patients,

"Who's trapped inside?" IronFist asked gesturing to the bell,

"the great bucket head Nova" Powerman laughed.

"Nova?" Tiger asked striking the bell with a piece of church debris,

"Ahhh-haa-Ahhh" Nova wailed from within the bell.

"name rings a bell" she laughed as did the others before she sat down next to Peter who looked like hell. Widow finally cut herself free of her web cocoon and confronted the wanted heroes and shield recruits.

"good to see you again Steve" she said, Cap nodded as his gesture of being glad to see her to. "Peter Parker Ben Riley you're under arrest for the murder of Captain George Stacey" she said vindictively,

Peter and Ben went to stand but with Bens shoulder hurting the way it did and Peter's ears still ringing running was a little beyond their capabilities luckily Cap stepped between them.

"Natasha somewhere inside you, you know Peter's no killer and if Ben is Peter's clone he would be the exact same morally"

Widow shook her head "I have my orders steve…you can appreciate that can't you? I have to take them as do the kids"

"how about a head start at least? Considering we just got ambushed by Norman Osborn! Who by the way must have escaped the Tri-carrier. Good to know security up to date!" Peter growled

"and oh he knows our faces now thanks to shield! So if anything happens to Aunt May because of that decision I'll personally sink that heap of scrap metal and everyone on board to the bottom of the ocean!" Ben interjected venomously.

Widow glared at the two boys she didn't care for being threatened by a teenager but they did have a valid reason to be angry, "alright I will take extra precautions to make sure your aunt is safe but as for you two…I'll give you 48 hours to try and prove you're innocent as you so claim but until then you'll remain public fugitives"

"48 hours to find Kaine and show the public the truth? We're so screwed" Ben sighed.

Tiger leaned against Peter's chest "so I'm guessing you're not coming to the fall formal/ winter homecoming with me?" she whispered. Peter's eyes sprang open with anxiety,

**("oh for Fuck sake, what else have I forgotten?") **

"Peter there is smething you need to know...Johnny was attacked and he's been hospitalized with some serious injuries" Ava whimpered as a dark discoloration set in his eyes.

**48 hours to prove their innocence that could be problematic with the whole city aware of who they are now and is led to belive their wanted criminals can the boys track down their other brother before the time is up?**

**Jameson is now Mayor of New York what kind of problems will that endure?**

**Kaine released Goblin under the condition he kills his brothers so he can assume the life of the original**

**Goblin knows Peter ands Spider-man are one in the same and knows how to get at Peter's weaknesses**


	27. A death in the family

**thank you to everyone who has read favourite/followed this story and to those who have reviewed it.**

**Spider-Mane15: remember Ben dies a few days prior to Peter.**

**spiderman1fan: thank you for the great suggestions I'll try to incorporate some into the story.**

**latinoheat151: Peter might yet make it to the fall formal.**

The newly elected Mayor of New York was sworn in no more than 2 hours ago and was already using municipal and media funds for his personal usages, he sat in a laboratory with a silver brief case in hand as the bald giant known as David Fisk led a young teenager in a green tunic with a hooked "tail" to a display table with armour, gloves and an acid spitting tail and stinger were laid out.

"Everything to make you into your name sake" Fisk said generously casting over the tech "everything to help you kill Spider-man…or rather Peter Parker"

Scorpion looked over the gear and smiled "for 5 million you shall have a deal" he replied.

"Done"

* * *

48 hours, that's all the time Black Widow gave the boys to prove their innocence and it wasn't much considering they still had to find Kaine and prove that it was him who murdered Captain Stacey not to mention there was now the complication of the fact they were now publicly unmasked.

Peter and Ben remained hidden their house while an ever growing crowd converged out front half was more like an angry mob demanding blood the others seemed to be supporters believing the boys were innocent.

Ava and Mary Jane had snuck in the back way through the basement to try and be supportive of their complicated situation, "how Goblin even get free or better yet how did Jameson get those photos?" Peter asked turning his attention to Ava since M.J was in the kitchen getting something to eat she figured she tell them without blowing her cover,

"Ironman found your prints on Captain Stacey's body and turned over the report to shield who in turn sent to the bugle because you two refused to register Hill claimed asylum under the patriot act and waved your civil privacy rights, as for Goblin…Nova & IronFist are looking into it" she said.

"Diners ready!" M.J called.

"hope Aunt May's ok with Coulson" Peter sighed, the diner was nice with each couple eating on either side of the den the ominous glow of the barrel fires outside created an eerie glow around the edges of the room.

"Don't these people have homes?" M.j groaned in annoyance,

Ben took her hand in his resting his head on hers "it'll pass" he whispered as both he and M.J fell asleep curled up on the one cushion.

Ava leaned up against Peter "Peter I can't help but worry….about you, just the way you've been ever since you came home from your mission" she whispered.

Peter pulled Ava tighter, she was right ever since his incident in Latveria he was different but he got worse with being outlawed and now with Kaine in the city and the whole city knowing his face he was just stretched too thin over too much, but he couldn't let Ava worry about him…for her sake.

"I'm ok Kitten there's nothing to worry about he replied as he closed his eyes and sunk back into the couch with Ava cradled in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Ava & M.J awoke to an empty house which was extremely surprising considering the boys were most likely the only two people in the world who could sleep through the apocalypse.

**(Chibi Spidey and Scarlet Spider were sleeping soundly while the world outside came to a crumbling end with monsters flying around)**

"Where the hell did they disappear to?" Ava growled.

M.J rolled off her cushion and found a note, "they went to find Kaine" she moaned passing Ava the note.

"_Girls- sorry to up and run on you but we have to find Kaine and Goblin before this escalades beyond our control –love the boys"_

"I'm going to wring Peter's neck when I see him" Ava said passive aggressively.

* * *

Agent Coulson exited his apartment making his way with his coffee towards his rental car after Shocker and Spider-man destroyed his Lola. But as Coulson drove away he was completely unaware of a flying shadow hovering just over head towards his apartment where May Parker was relocated to be kept safe from Spider-man's enemies.

Goblin launched his pumpkin bombs at the wall blasting a car sized hole in the wall exposing a stunned and petrified May Parker laying on the floor amidst the rubble quivering as if she was struggling to annunciate her next phrase, Goblin daunted over her "say it!" he growled grabbing her by her hair "say it!"

"You evil monster!" May screamed.

"Correct!" Goblin laughed "now please scream louder so your boys can hear you" he said with a sinister tone pulling her on to his glider and flying away into the distance.

* * *

The girls joined their friends for their morning class although after Jameson's broadcast it was more of a morning harassment, everyone in school was asking or making snide comments about Peter and Ben while others were asking for their autographs.

"This is weird isn't it?" M.J whispered to Ava,

"This is full on creepy" Ava replied.

Catching the other students starring at them, but the biggest shock came when Peter sat down beside them only Peter wasn't completely Peter his hair was longer and his eyes were darker then there was the dark lingering chill that surrounded him.

"Mary Jane, good to see you" he cheered, M.J looked at this Peter as if he had two heads she didn't this boy because he wasn't Peter or even Ben….this was Kaine.

"Sorry do I know you?" she whimpered, trying to conceal her fear of him if Peter & Ben both were afraid of this guy then he was dangerous,

Kaine narrowed his eyes at her "you know me…when you said you loved me that night in central park remember?" he asked his voice growing with impatience as M.J stammered with nervous energy.

"I never said I loved you…I said that to Peter when we first tried dating" she whimpered, Ava reached down to her communicator ready to press the panic button as Kaine's eye began twitching and his head rolled around like he was fighting back some inner demon.

"You loved me! Peter lied to you time and time again! I never did it was me you loved!" he screamed forcing M.j back and the rest of the class to turn and stare at them. Kaine slammed his hand down on a beaker shattering it under his hand his blood poured over his knuckles, his breathing became shallow and his eyes became sunken with rage "you loved me…now say it!" he growled. M.J backed away as Ava stepped forward.

Kaine kept twitching and jerking until a black and red ooze seeped through his skin and poured down his body,

"Please god not this…not Chaos" she whimpered.

The ooze formed to Kaine's body replicating the red and black suit that Peter took on. "This is spectacular!" Kaine boasted, he turned to the girls this new suit felt right like it was making him feel better "my time has come" he laughed.

The other students all gasped in fear some even snapped photos with their phones "that proves it there's another Spider-man committing these crimes, I so freaking told you so!" Flash shouted over all the voices.

Chaotic Spider known as Kaine webbed Ava's ankles letting her fall to the floor before grabbing M.j "I'll make you love me again" he snapped,

Before Kaine took one step two windows shattered as Spider-man and scarlet Spider came crashing through tackling Kaine causing him to drop M.J on the floor as the 3 rolled into the hallway, punches were thrown as they fought but with Chaos enhancing Kaine's already superior abilities he quickly took control slamming Scarlet through a wall and throwing Spider-man down the hall crashing through the front doors into the city streets.

"Do you have any idea what it was like…living with your memories of a happier life but being denied it because I was only a copy of you! Rejected by an entire city distant to the woman I love!" Kaine screamed before booting Spider-man across the street crashing into car.

Spider-man pushed himself onto his feet as Kaine approached him menacingly ready for a fight, "you could have found your own path like Ben did Kaine" he shot back,

Scarlet came running out from the school tangling Kaine in his webbing but it didn't hold, the symbiote formed into double edged blades around his hands cutting the webbing. "try again little brother" he laughed patronisingly turning on Scarlet and webbing him into a ball and chain like form spinning around and whipping him back into Spider-man sending them both crashing through the front window of a fine china shop **(Chibi Spidey &Scarlet poke their heads out of the rubble as the store owner screams at them "you break it you buy it!")**

Everyone in the school and on the street watched the 3 Spider-men trade strikes as the fight led up the side of a building. Windows breaking, bricks dislodging as this 3 way battle escaladed to a new height.

"who needs aerobics when you can do this for exercises" Spider-man joked,

"do you ever shut up!" Kaine growled slamming Spider-man with a morphed anvil throwing him over the edge of the building, as Scarlet jumped onto his back putting him in choke hold. Kaine began thrashing around trying to shake Scarlet off his back,

"never fear Nova Corp is here!"

Nova came rocketing on to the roof with IronFist and White Tiger behind him "somebody needs to talk to him and let him know he's not in charge!" Tiger growled,

Kaine finally threw Scarlet off and turned his attention to the new heroes on the scene Kaine didn't know them but Chaos did as it filtered it's memories to him, IronFist was Danny Rhand, Nova was Sam Alexander good friends to Peter Parker and White Tiger was Ava Ayala Peter's heart.

Kaine began laughing maniacally this was to rich here he had another opportunity to remove 3 more people whose deaths would break Spider-man's spirit, his fist morphed into an axe as he charged the new heroes. His speed was greater and his strength immensely superior to theirs which he demonstrated by taking Nova down in the first 5 seconds.

Nova bounced and rolled to a stop out cold, as Kaine turned his attention to IronFist and Tiger. IronFist was the first on the offensive his fists glowing with each strike but much like his recent sparring matches with Spider-man he couldn't land a strike it was as if Kaine saw his strikes coming from a long way off. On Iron Fist's last strike was deflected as Kaine swung his arm around driving his elbow into Iron Fist's face dropping him to the ground like dead weight.

Kaine then turned his attention to White Tiger he was going to make a special example of her,

Tiger extended her claws and triggered the electric charge feature and began her assault on Kaine. Her claws cut deep into the symbiote and the electric energy prevented it from healing at its normal rapid rate and even hurt it. "I was expecting more of a challenge!" she hissed,

Kaine regained his balance as he turned to face Tiger he was laughing her, "oh there is a lot more in store for you Tiger" he cackled, a reddish glow consumed his hand "how do you want your mark displayed?" he laughed maniacally.

Tiger took her stance and began slashing at Kaine all the while trying to avoid his right hand, her claws were fast but the symbiote was versatile whenever Tiger would strike Chaos would sprout a tendril and push her away giving Kaine an opening his hand latched on to Tigers side, the searing pain of her flesh eating away was so intense she felt like she wanted to pass out his hold was only for a few seconds long but it felt like forever. It wasn't until the red and blue blur of Spider-man barging through her line of sight and tackling Kaine over the edge of the roof did she finally know just how lucky she was.

Tiger fell to the ground as Scarlet slid in on his knees beside her suit and body were both affected but it was minimal "a few days maybe a week and you'll heel up nicely…see why Peter told you to stay out of this?" he asked as he helped Tiger lean back against the brace wall, "stay here and stay out of the way…that goes for them too" he added pointing at Nova and IronFist before diving after Spider-man and Kaine.

Spider-man and Kaine crashed on to the lower building Spider-man relentlessly beating on Kaine's face as Scarlet landed behind them, Spider-man's next punch missed as Kaine moved his head allowing Chaos to create space between them by launching Spidey back and away from him.

Scarlet landed a few punches before Kaine clamped down on his throat raising his hand preparing to mark him "I'm going to enjoy killing you little brother" he said darkly. Scarlet watched as Kaine's hand dawned over him,

"no you don't!" Spider-man shouted leaping over Kaine's head and grabbing his wrist forcing it out and away from Scarlet Spiders face dragging Kaine to the ground they tussled and rolled in a dog pile like manor fists flying and faces bruising and bleeding. The 3 Spider themed teens fought through fatigue and the ever growing pain until at long last the fight carried them down to street level where every traffic camera, cell phone and magazine stand security camera caught in full detail 3 Spider-men in conflict.

Kaine threw Spider-man & Scarlet Spider across the street, they rose every fiber of their body protesting against any more strenuous actions as everyone in the on looking crowd watched. Kaine made his way across the street his arm morphing into the form of a scythe ready to cut his brothers down, Kaine felt triumphant as he watched his arm descend down but when Spider-man & Scarlet jumped to the sides at the last second Kaine's arm sliced through the metal shield of a city power generator.

The surging electricity shot through Kaine's body throwing him into a fit a spasms, the symbiote retracted to the farthest point on Kaine but was still being shocked. As Kaine screamed in pain skin began to burn and it some places his body looked as if it was melting under his clothes,

Realising they had an opening Spider-man zipped over to the nearest fire hydrant and busted the valve on it shooting a stream of pressurised water into the discharging transformer, the intense shocking had devastated Kaine and left him burnt crispy and severely weakened the water Jetstream blasted him into the wall rendering him unconscious.

Kaine's smoldering body twitched and spazed as the residual discharge shocked his body, the two standing Spider twins stood hunched over panting like dogs "holy…shit I think we beat him" Scarlet laughed. Spider-man trapped Kaine in a web cocoon before noticing a burnt out, crispy strand of fulgurite before it crumbled Chaos was no more.

"he's beat, now when Widow shows up to collect him we get our apology…and you can be damn sure it will be formal and very public" Scarlet said still fighting to catch his breath, Tiger and the others made their way over her burn mark was still extremely sore. All the flashes from cell phones and cameras lit up the block,

"You're a hero again" Tiger whispered entwining her finger through his "congratulations"

Spider-man looked down at Tiger more specifically her wound from Kaine and a wave of guilt hit him like tsunami "I'm sorry…I should have told you about Kaine sooner" he replied. Tiger wanted to reply but was cut short when Black Widow and Hawkeye arrived with a squad of shield agents who placed Kaine in a containment container before wheeling him away.

"Peter Parker, Ben Riley by signed consent of the secretary of defence and the governor of New York you two are hereby pardoned for the murder of Captain Stacey and all other crimes committed by Kaine Parker and are to be awarded with city commendations as well as a formal public apology from Director hill of Shield and mayor J. Jonah Jameson" Widow said passing Spider-man an envelope "congratulations boys and Parker…" Widow pulled a red wrist communicator from her pocket "…welcome back to Shield".

Tigers grip tightened on his hand in excitement,

"dude your back? Alright!" Nova cheered,

Spider-man looked at the communicator then to his friends and back at Scarlet "sorry Widow…I can't…I can't trust Shield any more after what they did" he sighed.

Black Widow nodded she understood his reasoning, the cheering crowd suddenly fell silent as the jumbo-tron cut to static then to Goblins face standing on top of the Brooklyn bridge with a blond woman tied and suspended over the edge her feet dangling in open space the unmistakable look of fear in her eyes, it was Aunt May.

"Peter Parker or do you still prefer Spider-man? As you can see I have your lovely Aunt just hanging around, I'm sure you can guess what I want or what will happen should you refuse to face me!" Goblin laughed as the camera slid over to Aunt May who was very much afraid.

Spider-man balled his hands into fists as his blood boiled "you good?" he asked looking over to Scarlet Spider,

"For Aunt May you know it!"

Tiger tightened her grip on Spider-man's hand "I told you you're not alone let us help you" she pleaded,

"Actually yea I'll need you guys to get Aunt May safe while we deal with goblin".

* * *

It took several hours of the day but Scorpion finally emerged from the fusion capsule his new armored suit came with strength enhancing capabilities, regenerative acid spray that shot from his tail along with a retractable stinger.

"the latest in Spider slaying technology worth every penny right Jameson?" Fisk asked, J.J smiled at the scorpion's appearance his sleek armor and lethal tail would make him an excellent candidate to kill Spider-man,

"if you want paid show me results bring me Spider-man preferably dead!" Jameson snapped.

Scorpion scoffed at Jameson as he pushed past him "I'll deal with that infidel but you do not give me orders!" he growled back.

* * *

The Spider twins raced towards Brooklynn Bridge and Aunt May with the others trailing behind them by about 6 blocks. The bridge was coming into view and Aunt May just barely visible hanging over the edge and Goblin circling overhead his pumpkin bombs raining mayhem below.

The boys landed on a building gaining a better vantage point on the bridge "we take him together make sure Aunt Mays safe before this blows out of control" Spider-man said,

Scarlet ran for the edge he was taking Goblin now despite being tired this had to end now.

"you idiot wait!" Spider-man shouted swinging after his brother, they launched themselves onto the pillar where Aunt May was tied, Scarlet went to work breaking the bonds on her while Spider-man looked for Goblin,

"you shouldn't have come here boys" May cried.

"Ben get Aunt May…." Spider-man was interrupted when they had to jump from the pillar as a pumpkin missile blew the pillar up from under their feet, Spider-man swung around after Goblin while Scarlet took Aunt May to the far side of the bridge.

"take this, get somewhere safe and stay there! Peter and I will find you when this over" Ben ordered as he handed Aunt May a Spider tracer,

"boys be careful" Aunt May pleaded as Scarlet swung back to join Spider-man.

Spider-man and Goblin were trading punches while perched on the glider erratically flying between the suspension wires "you threatened my Aunt! Endangered hundreds of people on the bridge! You're going down Norman!" Spider-man screamed as he continued to beat on Goblins face.

Goblin threw Spider-man off the glider to the street below crashing into an abandoned car cracking the windshield under his weight and setting off the alarm, as Spider-man struggled to sit up Goblin circled back with blades drawn from the glider. Spider-man relived a sense of Deja-vu as Goblin drew closer "sorry Tiger" he mumbled.

Scarlet dove from the air tackling Goblin from the glider barrel rolling over a tractor trailer with Goblins glider flipping after them, they crashed into a parked taxi with their fingers locked around each-others' throats "you've lost Nome boy!" Scarlet growled as goblins glider came flipping towards them.

Goblins eyes widened in surprise fear "oh" he squeaked, the blades pierced through their bodies.

Spider-man jumped over the trailer just in time to see Ben pushing the glider from his body the crimson stained blades were buried to the hilt through his and Goblins torsos "Noo!" Spider-man screamed as he ran up beside Ben pulling the glider from his chest and throwing Goblins body aside Peter pulled their masks off so Ben could breathe better the blades were jagged in 3 sections making the most unique incisions through their bodies, Ben was dying.

"stay with me buddy…come on Ben breathe!" Peter cried,

Ben's eyes opened half way his strength was pouring from his body with his blood he knew there was no saving him and he was ok with it "Pete…I never thanked you…for never turning your back on me…I know you didn't have to…I was always grateful to you and Aunt May taking me in…thank you my brother…" Ben dragged out his last breath with his final words as he died there in Peter's arms.

"Ben? Hey man hey!" Peter's eyes began to flood with tears as he rested his head against Bens and cried, flashes of the memories of uncle Bens death swarmed Peter's mind along with the flashes of the anger he felt that night. He had spent so long suppressing his rage and now it one swift turn of fate that rage had returned 10 fold with Bens death, Goblin was dead but that wasn't enough for Peter in fact it was worse, not only did he lose his brother but also his chance to save his best friends dad. "Ben I'm so sorry" he sobbed.

* * *

Tiger and the others arrived at the scene along with Shield agents, Coulson found the signal from the tracer and found Aunt May but nothing prepared them for this Peter was carrying Bens limp and blood soaked body from the bridge. Aunt May clasped her hand over her mouth and turned into Coulson's chest the odd sniffle and muffled sob escaping through their embrace.

Tiger and the others just stared blankly at him, no one knew what to say to him nor did he say anything to them he walked right past them and placed Ben on a gurney.

Tiger placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and she could sense his pain through it "Peter …" she whimpered.

Peter shrugged her off and swung away, he had to be alone no friends, no responsibility and even no Ava.

**Ben's gone! killed by Goblin but he did manage to take him with him.**

**Kaine's in shield custody and Chaos is destroyed. is there an ulterior motive to Shields plans for him?**

**Peter is shattered and Scorpion is on the lose can he pull himself together in time to combat this modified threat?**

**Spider-man is a public hero again but still outlawed for his actions in Latveria will the registration act be appalled?**

* * *

**(**Bens gone and Peter's on his own sitting alone in a quiet lab only clicking of a ratchet could be heard as he tinkered away on his nearly complete Spider mobile. his focus remained on his work even when Johnny walked in despite his cast and bruised body he still kept his usual up beat personality.

"hey Pete... it's been two days...Ava's worried about you maybe you should give her a call" Johnny suggested)


End file.
